Depths Of My Secrets- Fire and Ice
by Kedaen
Summary: Kyuubi has a brother complex. Naruto his younger brother, is dating Sai who is 5 years older than the 16 year old . To make matters worse Kyuubi who has 'slight' anger issues knows nothing about Sai. What happens when he gets home early from therapy and sees Sai on his precious baby brother? Will Itachi distract him? Are things as they seem? ItaKyuu, later mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Kyuubi POV

I am currently sitting in the plain waiting room of my new psychiatrist's private office . Though I do not see the point in wasting my precious time when there is absolutely nothing wrong with me.

The room is painted in plain white because according to the wacko they are planning on sending me to once a week ' It calms the mind and patterns promote anxiety which makes the patient feel unwilling to speak '. Which I think is stupid cause it gives you more time to think about life and shit.

I am sitting on one of the two leather couches tapping my foot out of pure irritation. You see, I am very close to losing my shit. I've been on the run from my Parents staying in a hotel near by, because I kinda got expelled . Times like these I'm glad I learned how to hack and had enough sense to save my allowance in case of emergencies. There is one thing I like about my situation right now and it is the fish tank in front of me, which is fucking depressing . It is beautiful though, the fish tank, it had a waterfall built in and calming fishes in it, but the Bolivian rams were my favorite, always has been. It is a species of fish that generally keeps to themselves and once they form pairs they often remain "faithful". I had to give the old hag some credit, the scene was calming me down, I am not as irritated as I am normally in a long time.

~~Flashback~~4 days ago

I was sitting at lunch by myself as always purely because I disliked the bratty, spoilt and obnoxious population of this blasted School. This may also have to do with the fact that my parents saw it fit to send me to a boarding school just because I showed according to them "an unhealthy obsession over my little brother." I mocked, arguing mentally that I simply wanted to protect the adorable kid. Naruto cute as he is, can be too naive sometimes. I know all too well about the evils of this world and if I can protect him from most of that I will do so till death. It does not make me feel any better that my best friend/roommate got expelled about a month ago for stupidness. I mean seriously hacking into the system was not that bad, it's not like he killed anyone... fucking pricks.

Even if he was sixteen he'll always be my adorable little brother.. I smiled as I enjoyed my juicy apple slices, I'm pretty sure it's the only edible thing in the whole building.

While in my musings I failed to see that a group of 'Bullies' if you will, heading my way. I came back to reality when the slice of apple I was about to eat got smacked out of my hand. I really try to avoid trouble but it always finds me no matter what I do, I wonder if it's the red hair?.

"I asked you a question! What are you dumb?" A tall unpleasant looking creature shouted followed by a roar of laughter by it's also, unpleasant looking friends.

I glanced at them showing no interest and proceeded to eat my food . They seemed to not be happy with my lack of response and knocked my food to the floor. The food I paid $5 for, was now on the fucking floor. The place grew silent no one dared to say a word about what the fuckers' were doing. Five bucks down the fucking drain out of my allowance, and I was hungry. The teachers clearly refused to do anything probably because their parents were influential people, just another reason to disliked . .them.

'As long as I don't hit first. As long as I don't hit first...' I kept mentally repeating my number one rule I had at least 15 that I live by but this was the most relevant at the moment.*insert evil smirk* After all they can't put me away for self defense if I got too heated, witnesses and cameras covered this place How I knew? Well let's just say I was bored one Saturday evening.

The imbecile pulled me up by my collar, looked down at me with a smug look went to my ear and whispered "It's ok... don't say anything...I have ways to make you scream, I might even occupy your mouth with my dick if you're lucky... " My eyes shone with pure fury, I have never wanted to fuck someone up so much in my entire existence. This little toothpaste hating Prick Proceeded to lick my fucking ear and I lost it, I was trembling, itching for a fight at this point...but he didn't hit me yet. So I settled on killing the people behind him with my eyes.

It shove me away and turned around to walk away only to hear shouts of "Oh Shit!"

I had picked up a chair, smashed it against the table to get the metal separated from plastic and broke the metal in two on the table. I placed them down to put my waist long red hair in a bun in record time and took off my favorite jacket simply to not stain it. I tapped the 6ft behemoth on the shoulder and punched him to the floor when he turned my way.

I started hitting him with my two self made weapons until they bent and were covered in blood. I purposely avoided hitting vital spots for the most part. Just breaking his hands, legs, fingers... toes but I accidentally hit him in the head cause he fucking moved. Then I stood over his body went to his ear and whispered "Next time don't come up to people with shit like that you won't know if you're poking a sheep or a lion... If the cops pull me off soon enough for there to be a next time that is (chuckle)". I pulled the idiot's hair back till his spine bent uncomfortably and smashed his face to the floor knocking him unconscious. The cops busted through the doors and rushed over to the two of us they pushed me to the floor and pulled my hands behind my back hurting my shoulder in the process.

I looked to the side thrashing about screaming at the top of my lungs" Get the fuck off me I ain't done!.." and continued to shout whatever came to my fucking mind. I heard them calling for a stretcher for them to put the fucker on , they picked me up leading me out. I seemed to calm down...to them that is but they obviously didn't know me... as we walked pass I kicked the stretcher they just put him on sending his head back where it belonged. Long story short, four of the cops ended up leading little ol' me through the door and another two into the car. Only one thing went through my head

My food, my fucking food!

~~End Flashback~~

That is why I am pointlessly entering the office I had been court ordered to go to since yesterday.

The office did not have much inside a long chair he could lay on, Tsunade's desk, and her computer.

"Ready to tell me why you nearly beat Zack to death?" Tsunade asks causally.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Ready to tell me why I'm here?" I snap back.

"There are multiple videos of you doing so though...You do know that if you don't tell me then the longer you have to do this right?" she says then releases a sigh.

"Why don't you ask this Zack person" I yawn, honestly bored.

"Because you ever so kindly... put him in a fucking coma!" she then searches for something under her desk, turns out it is sake (liquor) and she downed it before beginning her round of questioning.

~~~Timeskip~~~ 4 hours later ( If you are wondering she got nothing out of him )

I pull up in the driveway of my house only because.. I am broke as fuck not a single penny left. I honestly would have started stripping, cause it pays more than most careers out there. I would, but I miss my little Naru-chan. I was partially scared to tell my parents I got kicked the fuck out, my mom especially after all I got her temper... I think. I am mostly excited to see my precious little brother for the first time in 3 years since I was shipped off to boarding school aka: prison.

I smile and laugh to myself as I skip up the steps of house, I take out my keys open the door only to see…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto.

Flashback

I smile and laugh to myself as I skip up the steps of house, I take out my keys open the door only to see…

-End flashback-

I froze...there, on the floor is a black haired stranger pinning my baby brother's hands over his head while my precious struggles to get free.

"Sai you idiot let me go!" Naruto says struggling to get away from the dark-haired stranger as he sobs. I see nothing but wild animal about to violate my brother, the nerve of people these days, coming to MY house! putting its filthy hands on MY brother! I roll up my sleeves and did what any rational person would, I tackle it off my brother.

*Gasp!* "Kyuubi! why are you home?" Naruto asked ecstatically, then suddenly remembers I am currently fighting off his attacker on the floor. This is exactly what I am talking about he sees me about to kill the thing and just stands there looking at us.

Naruto shrieks and draws the attention of another stranger, great now I have more people to kill. Naruto spots him and looks at him with eyes that practically scream "Please don't hurt me!". the man then looks to the floor to see his acquaintance I'm guessing, trying and failing to get a my hands off his neck. I hear some steps come up behind me and ignore them only to find myself suspended in the air like a piece of fucking cloth a minute later.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. There I was, just about to wring this prick's neck a second ago and now my feet were off the ground. I hear an amused chuckle from behind me so I move my neck to glare back at the man with difficulty, since I was being held in the air by my shirt .

"Kyuu! stop it!" Naruto shouts. I look to Naruto and see him hugging the tattoo covered man I was about to kill.

"Naru are you ok?" I ask innocently as if I was not about to kill someone.

*Sigh* "Itachi put him down." Naruto orders, receiving a shocked look from the Sai thing and I smirk.

"Well... unhand me!" I say in a strong voice, completely pleased with myself.

"Hn" Itachi replies putting me down. I immediately run over to him pushing Sai aside to check if my Naru was hurt. I turned his body around looking for injuries also noting how he has grown over the span of three years.

"I missed you!" I shout after I confirmed there was no reason to go to jail... again.

Then after I pull away, I take a look around my home and feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. The house still had a Modern feel to it but that's to be expected because Mom is a well known interior designer. I continue looking around as Naruto goes into the kitchen to make snacks, ignoring the eyes of the two men.

The house has a open floor plan and is practically the perfect space for entertaining. Mother often had guests over, events and stuff, she is a people person (sometimes). The living room has high ceilings, polished marble floors and natural light flooding in through the huge glass windows. Downstairs are 3 bedrooms and an an office space for his father and the bathroom. The second floor has the spacious master bedroom with a walk in closet and dressing area. The master bath is a scene from a spa with a soaking tub and marble shower that opens to the private meditation balcony. Outside of the room is a staircase that leads to the roof-deck with panoramic views and a fireplace to cozy up to and watch sunsets. I then head out to my car and drive it in the four-car garage and took my luggage inside. I finally go into the gourmet kitchen and sit down as Naru places the snacks out on the table.

"...So are we going to ignore the fact that I almost got strangled to death?" it asks surprisingly relaxed. I glance at the thing with a hint of disgust and mild curiosity. Naruto looks between us and nervously took a bite of his cupcake, while Itachi as Naruto called him observes everything seeming to find it extremely amusing.

" And who are you exactly?" I ask ignoring the previous question.

It remained unfazed surprising me... slightly and answered "Sai and you are?" the tension in the air was thick and made Naru shift uncomfortably. Awe he's so cute! *mentally clears throat* back to business.

I replie nonetheless " Kyuubi Uzumaki, Naruto's older brother...may I ask why you had my brother pinned to the floor?" I ask taking a cookie in my mouth.

"..." I stop eating when silence was my answer and glare at the man silently demanding an answer.

" I was simply having fun tickling my boyfriend"Sai replies. In my mind his reply went something like " I was simply having fun tickling my B.O.Y.F.R.I.E.N.D (followed by a dramatic echo) "

I turn to Naru waiting for him to say "Stop joking around" so we would all laugh it off. All I see is my baby brother turning red, that is enough proof that this Sai... was not lying. I suddenly feel light headed and dizzy so I stand up, knocking the chair to the floor looking between the two for some time and proceeded to faint in the arms of an unsuspecting Itachi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback**

I turn to Naru waiting for him to say "Stop joking around" so we would all laugh it off. All I see is my baby brother turning red, that is enough proof that this Sai... was not lying. I suddenly feel light headed and dizzy so I stand up, knocking the chair to the floor looking between the two for some time and proceeded to faint in the arms of an unsuspecting Itachi.

 **Chapter Three: Meet Ice**

Itachi POV

When I was sent to California by father, I did not expect that I would be so...so amused? I'm surrounded by simply the most interesting group of people I have ever met in my 24 years of life. I just finished school getting my PHD in Business Economics and Management. I spent the most of my time completing homework, and ignoring the existence of everyone except my friends. They were actually a tolerable group of people, the type you knew you would be glad you met later on. We earned the name Akatsuki which translates to dawn or Daybreak around campus Why? I don't know and don't care.

I am currently staying at my father's friend/business partner's house to complete a 6 month exchange program. Planned by father and his best friend in order to strengthen the relationship between our corporations.

When I arrived I had expected this trip to be all business as usual and was proven wrong on the very first day I arrived from Japan.

~~~Flashback~~~

I wore white skinny jeans, a navy blue suit jacket with a light blue button up shirt inside and brown dress shoes. I was not sure how formal I should have dressed so I went with the safe route, casually formal. I ignored the stares as I walked out of the gate and headed towards the exit. I stopped in front of the door not wanting to go out in the heat of the summer and ran my hand through my jet black hair. The usual thing that awaits me is a company driver holding a sign with my name on it, so that's what I looked for.

I spotted a sign, but a tan blonde man wearing a straw hat, hawaiian shirt and shorts was holding it. I walked over to the man cautiously, hiding my hesitation with my usual blank face.

"Itachi! is that you!" the loud man called out grinning, I simply nodded.

The man walked up at me and pulled me into a hug screaming in my ear " I knew it was you! Look how big you grew woah!" he said as he pulled away to look at me.

"Do you remember me?" The man asked as we walked over to a black Jeep.

I had guessed that he knew father personally so I replied "Mr. Uzumaki right? I don't recall ever meeting you, perhaps I was too young?" I added not wanting to insult the man, It would be bad for business.

"Oh silly me you were 12 years old! How have you been? Any Girlfriends?" the man asked.

"Boyfriends...and no I do not have any, I'm fine for the most part. How are you?" now usually I am not as talkative, but I did not wish to upset the man I was going to live with for 6 months. Father would chop me up and skewer me if I brought shame to his name.

"I'm fine just came from the beach, had a little picnic with the family..." He replied and we continued to have multiple interesting conversations. I learned he had 2 sons and was also an excellent businessman.

Two weeks in and I was practically a part of the family. Naruto often came to me for help with his school work or for dating advice. Mr. Uzumaki drove us to work everyday where I quickly adjusted to the fast paced environment. His wife also was a fantastic cook, and treated me very well. Overall it was quite a positive environment and I came to understand why father had a great liking for them.

~~~End Flashback~~~

I thought I had seen it all but boy was I wrong. I previously met Sai who is a 21 year old tattoo artist and also the boyfriend of a 16 year old Naruto. I had expected that a onesie wearing Naruto, would not like an older tattoo artist but it seems I am wrong. didn't seem to mind either reasoning that Sai is a good man and he has known him and his parents for some time.

Sai is indeed intelligent, but he does not catch on to sarcasm and is often, like myself emotionless. We overall had a lot in common and now, I would even call him a friend.

So when I saw a leather wearing red head strangling my new friend I was understandably shocked. Naruto looked over to me with panicked puppy eyes that begged for me to help. So I simply took the surprisingly light red head up and away from Sai's neck. The redhead comically swinged his feet and hands in the air as I held him up, the cute act making me chuckle. I seemed to upset the teen in my hold judging by the sudden struggle and the glare I received. I then quickly learned that the red head LOVES Naruto and hated Sai, that shove in the wall proved that much.

Turns out, the red head's name was Kyuubi and was apparently Naruto's big brother. What I want to know however, is why Kyuubi saw it fit to faint in my arms after Sai answered his question.

"*Gasp* Kyuubi !" Naruto said rushing over to his brother. Sai immediately went over to him to try and calm him down while I carried Kyuubi to the room directly across from mine which I assume belongs to him. I was about to put him down on the navy sheets when I found I could not. I looked down to see the redhead was gripping my gray t-shirt refusing to let go. *sigh* I then laid down with the redhead in my arms and took this as an opportunity to get a good look at the teen.

The first thing I notice is that the teen has his mother hair, and upon closer inspection a mixture of both their faces. He had a cute button nose with a small beauty mark on the left side of it and his eyes, he observed earlier were green with streaks of blue in it. His hair was full, wavy and smelled like the ocean. I looked down further and saw that the teen dressed rather...freely? yes freely. He was in tight leather pants a nude long sleeve that was buttoned low and from this position I could see rosy pink nipp.."What are you looking at?" Kyuubi interrupted letting go of my shirt.

I looked up to meet the redhead's eyes and cleared my throat before asking " Are you okay?"

Kyuubi gave me a blank look " I'm fine...are you not going to answer?"

"Answer what?" I answered arching a brow in question. I was not about to admit I was checking him out, it's indecent.

"Why you were looking at me." Kyuubi asked me. I could see he trying to process the apparently devastating news while speaking to the guy, being me, in his be..."Who are you and Why are u in my bed?" he did not feel up to sitting up as yet so he settled for glaring holes in my face.

"Itachi, and I do not know why you decided to stubbornly hold onto my shirt after passing out, care to clarify?" I asked face emotionless as normal. Kyuubi's eyes widened and his cheeks flamed up causing me to smirk. I like that look on his face *smirk*

"Thank you for catching me" he mumbles.

"No Problem, please feel free to drop in my arms anytime you feel like it." I half joked and successfully received an angelic laugh from the redhead.

"Will do. Where is Naruto?" he asked curiously as if by some miracle we heard

"Kyuubi? are you okay?" Naruto calls out as his parents and Sai soon walk up behind him. They look at the two of us confused as to why we were in bed together.

"Isn't this a little too fast? It's just been 35 minutes if that and you're already cuddling in bed?" Naruto asks with a grin on his face. Their parents just got back from the store to hear that not only was kyuubi not at school but passed out 15 minutes ago. So I thought it was best to let go of their son once I noticed our position and greet them while I quickly jump off the bed.

"Good afternoon Mrs and Mr Uzumaki. How are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

do NOT own Naruto

Flashback

"Isn't this a little too fast? It's just been 35 minutes if that and you're already cuddling in bed?" Naruto asks with a grin on his face. Their parents just got back from the store to hear that not only was Kyuubi not at school but passed out 15 minutes ago. So I thought it was best to let go of their son once I noticed our position and greet them while I quickly jump off the bed.

"Good afternoon Mrs and Mr Uzumaki. How are you?"

Warning: Strong Language as usual.

Chapter 4

Kyuubi POV

"Fine, and Itachi please just call me Minato we're family." my father says smiling.

'When did this happen?' I thought as I look between the two confused.

"Are you okay Kyuubi? Why are you home?" mother asks.

"Um..." I'm fucked, I can practically see my tombstone now " Died because he stole the school records, got expelled, put a kid in a coma and lastly got caught". I only hope fainting would help to soften the shots I am about to get.

Everyone including that dog Sai looked over to me when I remain silent.

I looks around acting dazed to locate any possible exits while I was being stared at. Sadly, I found none so I slowly turn to look at them with a forced smile.

"I'm fine? " I foolishly reply.

"So why are you not in school?" mom asks puzzled.

"I can't go back.."I answer with my head down so my hair could hide my face a bit.

"Would you three mind unpacking the groceries while we talk to Kyuubi?" Dad asks the three boys in the room. They knew it was more of an order than a question but nodded and left anyway. My parents/executioners then sit on opposite sides of me, mom on the right and dad on the left.

"Kyuu we already told you, you can't use the fact that you miss Naru as an excuse to quit school." mother states calmly.

"That's not.."I start only to be interrupted by Dad.

"I don't want to hear it young man" I really wish I didn't have to tell them but where was I going to go? Maybe I should have striped my way through life, If I did I wouldn't have to do this right now. I can't live in my car because I needed money for gas. Can't get a job either because paparazzi would put a bad name on father. So I was fucked.

"I.." I try again.

"Not hearing it." his mom says interrupting me again. Now I was pissed off.

"Will you shut the fuck up and let me speak!?" I snap, getting up to pace in the room saying every curse word in the book to the point where it sounded like another language. My parents looked at me shocked, then looked at each other questioning what could be wrong with me.

"All I wanted to do was fucking eat! but nooo that's apparently a crime in this fucking! universe." I rant. I don't give two fucks at the moment, I'm fucking pissed.

"Everyone just has to want to put their fucking dicks up my ass, so of course a motherfucker would come up to me and piss me the fuck off!" I continue picking up every object in sight throwing it at the wall. Breaking glass with my hands before I spot my vase.

I walked over to the vase, glare at it like it killed my family and I grabbed it. My parents had never seen their usually 'happy' redhead so mad. I usually had no reason to be, because I had Naru to occupy my time with his cuteness. Mom is known to have a temper but this was no where near anything considered normal and I knew it. My head felt like it was on fire I swear my temperature raised. They look at me with pure worry, or was it fear in their eyes as I continue to glare at the vase in my hand.

All the noise had attracted the attention of the three down stairs and they were standing at the doorway since I told the two to shut the fuck up.

" Fuckers' lucky I put him in a fucking coma, should have broken his fucking jaw too nasty Fucker." I said with a dark voice. Then I smash the vase against the wall, my hair was no longer in the loose bun I put it in, I was breathing heavily and sweating at this point.

My family followed my every movement and when I look to the window I could tell they were confused until they heard me say.

"As a matter of fact I should go pay him a visit. Got fucking expelled after all nothing better to do not like they can expel me twice" I said walking over to jump through the window. Cats out the fucking bag so I'm going to kill a bitch. Strong arms wrap around me and I immediately start to struggle much like I did with the cops.

"Get the fuck off me!" I scream.

"Kyuu, listen to me calm down baby" mom tried

" You calm down I'm fucking calm. Let me go! I'm completely fine" I struggle harder but the arms around me would not budge.

"You fucking giant! let go of me dammit!" I shout.

"Kyuubi calm down breath with me *inhale*" father says calmly.

"Fuck no" I hiss at him. 'What the fuck does he think this is yoga!?'

I felt hot breath tickling my ear " Kyuubi" the deep sexy voice whispers sending shivers up my spine. I almost let a moan out but I hold my head down and shut up instead, panting but now listening.

"You're safe.."Itachi whispers so only I could hear.

"You're safe.." Itachi repeats as tears fill my eyes.

'Safe' I thought as my eyes got heavy and lost will to stay open.


	5. Chapter 5

I do NOT own Naruto

Flashback

"You're safe.."Itachi whispers so only I could hear.

"You're safe.." Itachi repeats as tears fill my eyes.

'Safe' I thought as my eyes got heavy and lost will to stay open.

Chapter 5

Itachi POV

"Kyuubi!" the whole family screams in horror as once again, the redhead faints in my arms. I hope he didn't take me seriously when I said fall into my arms anytime, I don't think that's good for anyone's heart.

"Call the family doctor !" Kushina ordered Minato as she made way for me to place the redhead on the bed. She sighed in exhaustion rubbing her temples.

" I'm going to start preparing dinner anyone wants tea" she said trying to calm everyone's panic, possibly her own. Mother would have stayed with me and refuse to leave but, to each their own I suppose.

" Actually I have to get going, the shop opens in an hour, let me know if he is alright? Sai says more to Naruto than anyone else but also politely informing us of his departure. He kisses Naruto on his forehead, nods his head to me then smiles to Kushina and leaves for work.

" Itachi do you want anything?" she asks me smiling as she always does.

" No thank you, Is it alright if I keep watch in case he wakes up again?" I ask politely as I look down at the redhead. She smiles but does not reply and leaves us alone once again.

I am really confused with myself, Why did I say that to him? I suppose I followed what my heart said to do but I never follow what it says normally... Why did I act so carelessly? That is completely against my character, I sit there and frown at myself

The redhead is amusing but I came here purely because of work, not to play... Right?

Of Course I didn't plus I do not wish to go to jail like my dear friend Sai do I? I asks myself mentally then chuckle at the thought.

Of course not, the paparazzi would have a field day, and I have to keep up the image of the company or else Dad will murder me, it would never work. I shot down all possible thoughts of attraction to the redhead. Then immediately start analyzing why I said "You're safe" that could have went left real quick, as a matter a fact he fainted, it totally went left.

I must not let this happen again it's unacceptable! Thinking with your heart is pure stupidity that leads to nothing but feelings and don't even start me on that; one example, Romeo and Juliet... need I say more? I shiver at the thought. The movement on the bed how caught my attention.

* sniffle*' is the redhead was crying? Shit do I leave?' ask myself in a panic though my face showed no emotions that lead you to believe I was anything but calm.

" Sorry" the redhead says suddenly causing me to frown.

" What for?" I ask completely lost. If anything I should be the one apologizing for holding him down against his will.

" For showing you such an embarrassing side of me one our first meeting, I'm usually not so..." Kyuubi whispered.

'crazy?' I mentally supplied but said " Were you intending on impressing me? Whatever for ?" I smirked. The redhead turns to me with a look of disbelief.

"You egotistical bastard" the redhead says with an amused grin.

"Why thank you, I try." I reply with a bow.

" You're lucky you're hot and funny cause I can't find something at the moment to say that would knock you down a few inches" Kyuubi says. ' I really like talking to this little redhead.' I find my self thinking.

" You think I'm hot? Why thank you, you're quite a cutie yourself" I flirt shamelessly before I mentally follow with ' Stop it Itachi! Stop flirting!' once again my face is blank the entire time as the redhead bit his pink lips and blushed. 'He is adorable.'

*awkward cough* " Kyuu are you alright?" Naruto interjects. I honestly forgot he was even in here and so did the redhead if his face was saying anything. This is exactly what I am talking about this is purely unprofessional. The redhead blushes a shade darker before saying

" Naru how long were you here ?" Naruto gives him a blank look as if saying "Seriously?".

" I'm sorry, I cause a lot of trouble huh?" Kyuubi say with a sad smile. I wanted to do nothing but kiss that sad excuse of a smile of his plump lips ' Itachi damn it! Stop!'

" Kyuu!" Naruto shouts as he hugs the live out of Kyuubi with tears in his eyes. Kyuubi hugs him back then pulls away to breath with a sad look on his face.

"What happened?" he asks lowly.

"Well..it seems something angered you." I tell him unable to prevent my self from getting involved in this.

"You don't remember?!" Naruto follows surprised.

" No... when I get angry I black out and I usually don't remember what I say or do.. How bad was it ?" he asks curiously. I chuckle at the cute look on his face.

" Look around you." I say amused. Getting even more amusement out of the comical face the redhead was making when he sees the practically destroyed room. I however contained myself from full blown laughter in order to not anger the redhead plus, I'm a Uchiha .

"You also told Mom and Dad and I quote " shut the f**k up and let me speak." your brave big bro." Naruto say then immediately apologizes when he sees the terrified look on Kyuubi's face.

The redhead pulls his knees to his chest and screams in them like a maniac.

They then heard talking in the hallway leading to the room. I excuse myself from the room to my own that was, conveniently directly across from the redhead's. Greeting the three older adults before entering my temporary sanctuary.

' Wonder if he'll be alright...' I find myself wondering.' Fucking hell I'm in trouble...'


	6. Chapter 6

Once again...I do not own Naruto

Flashback

' Wonder if he'll be alright...' I find myself wondering.' Fucking hell I'm in trouble...'

Chapter 6

Kyuubi POV

Itachi got up and suddenly walks to the door. ' Huh? Is he going home now?' I have to admit talking to the handsome fella, really is nice. A small smile graced my lips as I watch the tall man exit.

" Kyuu? * Naruto waves his hand in his bros face*" I look to Naru and a huge smile came on my face, but before I could say anything the adults come into the room.

" Kyuubi how have you been?" Fei ( the family doctor) says trying to strike up a conversation. She was always strange, I can not put my finger on what it was about her that creeps me out, but I did not like her.

" A little dizzy, nauseous and my hand hurts."I reply with a weak smile purly for Naru's benifit. Fei smiles a obviously fake ass smile and asks

"What happened?" she continues even though I am pretty sure she already knows what happened I answer

" I think too much has happened since I came home, too much to process all at once my mind went on overload." I say finishing with a nervous laugh. I was not about to tell her anything else so I suggest that she does not push my buttons. It seems to transmit to her thick head and she moves on.

" Ok I'm going to check your pressure and do a regular check up just in case." I nod and she instructs me to take off my fucking shirt ( which was technically not necessary) I make sure to give her a 'what the fuck' look. She finished wrapping my hand up but still INSISTED that I strip so she could check for extra injuries. My parents and Naruto are sitting on the red couch the left of my bed anxiously waiting for this to be over. I didn't expect them to see the strangeness in the girl because they trust people easily and so, I humored her by taking off my shirt while wondering ' How is this chick a doctor?' as she does the check up that involved way too much touching for my liking.

" Will he be okay?" Mother asks looking extremely worried as I put my shirt back on.

" He just needs a little rest everything seems normal otherwise" Fei smiles and starts packing up her equipment. She leaves get back to work 'thank goodness' I sighed relived. I look around to see if anything was missing, or if there was anything extra in my room. I was not trying to get stalked or blown up. I thankfully saw nothing obvious, but that did not mean I wouldn't get up and look later when I clean up.

" Kyuu I'm glad your alright brat, we missed you" dad says as he pets my head messing up my hair.

"Dad!" I whine pouting at the knots that he probably made in there just now . ' I'm not a baby anymore so embarrassing' I pout more at the thought. They all laugh at my face and I soon find himself joining them.

" When did you get expelled?" mom asks getting down to business she could be a scary woman.

" They deliberated for a 6-7 hours while I got sent to therapy. They didn't want to lose you as shareholders but it would set a bad example if they let me stay" the greedy bastards were actually in tears when they told him me I had to go. I left that part out though along with the fact that the they put me in a cell and actually were sentencing me to therapy. The Jerk's parents had demanded I was removed and sent to jail or they would sue, so they had to.

" *Sigh* you have to go to Naru's school now." mom says. Inside I was jumping in joy but I held it in to not get smacked. I actually know nothing about Naru's school other than the rumors I heard in school. School of the rejects, criminals, weirdos etc. I paid no attention to them though because of who was saying it. Who can trust a bunch a greedy, lying people anyway. That clearly could not be true because Naru went there. Aside from the bad rep, the school was also known to produce the best of the best and was hard to get in and out of.

" Let's eat?" mom suggested. We all got up and headed out of my room. I start catching up with Naruto as we walk ahead of our parents to the kitchen.

" So... how did you meet Sai ?" I ask trying not to seem nosy. as we slowly continued towards the kitchen.

" He was a substitute for our art teacher for a while and I found him cute."I stopped and gave him an appalled look.

" Him? Cute? Do you need glasses?" Naruto smacked my arm with a look of irritation on his face.

" Be nice! He is cute for your information and his father is dad's old classmate." Naruto informs me. I then chose to change the topic to a much more pleasant one to prevent an argument.

" Where is Itachi from? And why was he here ?" I ask not even trying to contain my curiosity. I held myself back from asking if Itachi would come here again and waited for the answer.

" He came from Japan two weeks ago... He is staying with us by the way, in the room across yours." this caught all my attention. Naruto looked at me from the corner of his eye catching the excited look in my eyes. I clear his throat and ask

" Why is he staying here?" on queue, Itachi and my parents walk in taking a seat at the table as his mom and Naruto went for the food. Dad continued for Naruto though while Itachi looked at me with a smirk.

" His father has been my best friend since we were kids and owns Uchiha Corp. He'll be here for a while, do get along.." Dad finished. As I and Itachi seem to enter a staring match. I smiled and nodded to Dad, I turn to Itachi and say

"Nice to meet you Itachi I hope we get along?"I finish with an unsure look.

"I do too Kyuubi pleasure to meet you officially that is." Itachi says politely, still smirking at me. Ma came back in first followed by Naru placing the food on the table.

" So Itachi how is America treating you so far?" Dad asks Itachi.

" It's quite different, but I like a change of pace sometimes." Itachi answers truthfully. They then start talking about the differences. It was boring so I blocked it out until I hear.

"So do you date?" Naruto asks suddenly looking at him for the answer.

" I have had a few boyfriends in the past but, I have yet to fall in love. " Itachi replies looking at me the whole time. My parents unknown to me, were looking between us with smiles on their faces.

'Oh we will get along just fine dad, don't you worry..' I think looking straight at Itachi. I could see us getting along, but how much? just have to wait and see.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own Naruto**

 **`~~Flashback~~**

'Oh we will get along just fine dad, don't you worry..' I think looking straight at Itachi. I could see us getting along, but how much? just have to wait and see.

 **Thrid Person POV**

~~Dream~~

Kyuubi was on a, sun-drenched Island with clear, turquoise-colored waters. He had just finished taking a swim, now laying on a soft towel on the white sand. He closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun reminiscing about his adorable brother. Suddenly, the warmth was gone, replaced by a wind that blew against his wet skin causing him to shiver. He frowned, opening his eyes to see a tall black haired stranger standing over him, a bead of sweat slowly dripping from the stranger's chin onto a finely sculpted body .

*gulp* "...Can I help you?"Kyuubi asked the hot stranger. He sat up leaning on his hands to better appreciate the body presented to him.

"Your on my towel…. Like what you see? " a strangely familiar voice said to him ' What?' he thought confused. He held his breath as the stranger went to his ear and whispered in a sinfully sexy voice.

"Want me to take care of that?" The man pointed to his 'problem', he felt like hiding in a hole 'kill me now' he cried in his head. He blushed crimson red, forgetting how to speak as the sexy black haired beast crawled on top of him. ' Itachi?!' Kyuubi screamed internally because, his brain refused to cooperate with his mouth at the moment.

Itachi's lips crashed onto his and he froze not knowing how to react. Kyuu trembled in pleasure when Itachi softly bit his lower lip while his left hand was leading to his erection. Itachi licked his lip asking for entrance, which he immediately granted. He yelped when Itachi's hands dived into his speedos, hand lightly stroking his dick. He already felt like he was doing something really bad and the fact that he was out in the open only made him harder. Itachi pulled away from his abused lips, leaving him whimpering as he moved to attack his neck.

"Ahh.." Kyuubi moaned, he felt fingers on his lips and looked at Itachi.

"What is it?" He asked softly thinking Itachi wanted him to stop being so noisy in fear of being caught.

"Suck" Itachi ordered, Kyuu opened his mouth in shock and gave Itachi the chance to slip his fingers in. Itachi looked in his eyes as he sucked on the digits in his mouth, eyes bleeding into red. Once Itachi deemed them wet enough he slipped them out of his mouth and went to play with his nipples.

"Itachi wait..Ah!.. we can't.." Kyuubi moaned out, weakly trying to stop the man as he stroked him as his tongue played with his nipples.

' Holy!..' he mentally gasped as he felt a wet finger ease its way into him. Minutes later he found himself with two fingers in him teasing his prostate to no end.

"Fu..ha.. Don...sto...Ah!... Itachiiiii!"

~~Dream ends~~

"Ky!.."a loud banging sounded. Kyuubi tried to ignore it to get back to his dream.

"Kyuubi! Get up before I kick the door down" his pissed off mother screamed. Kyuubi immediately sat up and screamed back " I'm up! I'm up!" He did not wish for his mother to see his Very. Happy. Friend, anytime soon. Moments like these, make him appreciate having a lock on his door. He groaned and looked over to the clock and realized it was 5 in the fucking morning.

"Mom really! What time does school start?!" Kyuubi asked as he was trying to calm down. He could not use his right hand so he thought of the most spine chilling, disturbing thing possible and who would have guessed Fei's face would fix it. 'I knew it...I'm definitely gay' He thought amused as he watched his erection wilt.

" 7…. but we have two bathrooms and you take forever so get up!" his mom demanded. By then he calmed down enough to stand without discomfort. His mom had a thing about people in her room and bathroom, so in reality they had 1 bathroom. She had built the house with her issues in mind so everyone else, except his father, had to use the one downstairs.

" Ok! Ok!" Kyuubi grumbled as he dragged his feet across his room to open the door and almost walked into Itachi. 'Fuck!' He mentally cursed. He could not bring himself to look in the man's eyes after that dream. He almost forgot he would be living with Mister Sex on legs, and to make matters worse he can't really 'take care of' his business with him across the hall. He knew he could be loud when he did it, and his apparent attraction only meant he would be moaning "Itachi fuck me harder".That would mean many, embarrassing and awkward moments at least for him 'fuck my life' he cried mentally.

" Excuse me ?"Itachi asked him sounding surprised. He swallowed his embarrassment and forced himself to look Itachi in the eyes to cleverly respond

"Huh?" Itachi raised a brow and explained

" You said I should fuck you harder... Not even a good morning " He said with a smirk on his face, walking past him with a snicker.

"Fuck my life" Kyuubi groaned out, as he banged his head on his room door. He heard the bathroom door close and headed into the kitchen, trying to avoid making a fool of himself again.

His mom went back to bed after leaving a sticky note on the fridge that said (eat anything for breakfast have a nice day love you). So he settled for some Cheerios and quickly started eating the wonderful cereal.

Itachi came in and he stopped eating following his every move, the man took out a bowl, placed it on the table and pulled out the chair beside him.

"See something u want ?" Itachi smugly greeted, as he filled his own bowl with cereal. Itachi was wearing silk red pj bottoms and matching silk robes that did nothing to hide the delicious looking chest Itachi was presenting. 'Smug Bastard,... Is he doing this on purpose?' Kyuubi wondered as he nearly choked on his cereal when the man came in.

" N..No... do you usually get up this early?" Kyuubi asked after clearing his throat, trying to gain some sense of normality.

" yes I do..So you want me to fuck you huh." Itachi stated rather than asked. Kyuu had thankfully, by then finished eating so he did not choke, but he still turned red.

"I do not!"He said cursing his stupidity, rushing to get his clothes for the day from his room.

He stood in his closet eyeing his black ripped skinny jeans for a moment before picking it up and throwing it over his shoulder. He thought about wearing his " Fuck off" shirt with a smiley face on it but, that might be a bit too much on the first day, so he went with a plain white fitted shirt and his black leather jacket instead.

He walked to the bathroom, still not fully awake, opening the door to see Itachi's chest in his face. He slowly looked up his brain slowly registering that a , wet, Itachi was standing in front of him, he gulped. He was about to scream and run off, but a hand covered his mouth and pulled him into the bathroom.

" Don't wake the whole house...and for future reference if you want to see me naked 5:25 is a good time." Itachi said with that smug yet emotionless face he started to hate.

" Sorry I didn't know you were in here... and I'd never want to see you naked." Kyuubi replied with a equally blank face. It would perhaps have been more convincing if his face was not red... but he refused to acknowledge that he was embarrassed once again in front of this man.

" Hn." Itachi replied disbelievingly, loving the sight of the redhead squirming under his gaze while having a defiant look on his face.

" Why did you pull me in and not slam the door in my face?" Kyuubi asked the man when he released his hold on him.

" That would be rude... and how can I cover your mouth if I do that?" Itachi pointed out.

Kyuubi felt a headache coming, so... he ignored the man and started to strip. Itachi immediately left when he realized he was taking off his clothe unknown to him, he was dangerously close to losing his virginity and would have if Itachi could not control himself. ' What's his problem?' Kyuubi questioned but disregarded turning on the shower, now naked, waiting for it to warm up.

He finished bathing and drying his hair and had his clothes on at 6:20. He opened the door to a pissed looking Naruto who meanly, pushed him out of the bathroom and slammed the door in his face.

~~School~~

Kyuubi had offered to drive them to school, but Naruto refused telling him to go ahead because he was going to cook his breakfast. Kyuu did leave but, not without childishly calling him meany and pouting on his way out, ignoring Itachi who was smirking drinking tea at the table.

He wanted to spend more time with Naruto but, at the same time respect his space. 'He is, at that age' he reasoned. He picked up his keys and typed in the school address in his gps.

15 minutes later and he was there, in front of a delinquent's playground. The school was big and well kept but the students looked down right bad. He checked the address once again checking for possible errors ' Yup right place' he sighed. He parked his car getting out thankfully, not showing his shock and evenly walked past a group of delinquent looking teens into the building.

The first thing he realized is that the talking faded as he walked by. The second thing, he could feel eyes on him, he chalked it up to paranoia and continued looking for the main office. He relaxed his facial muscles, which conveniently gave him a don't fuck with me face and he simply walked in the office and took a seat.

* Insert a ringtone* Kyuubi took out his phone to answer it, not caring about the look the secretary was giving him.

"Hm?" He answered pretending to not be excited about who was calling.

"I heard you got kicked out what'd you do ?" his best friend Shukaku said with excitement in his voice. Who just so happens he goes to Konoha High. Kyuubi smirked ' Just wait till You find out I'm here'

" I just addressed a situation as I saw fit. They didn't appreciate my methods of doing so and sadly, kicked me out." Kyuubi replied sarcastically. He didn't want the nosy people around him in his business.

"So how did your parents take it?" He asked in a serious tone. He knows Shukaku would worry him self sick if he got his ass kicked. It just made him smile more at the thought.

" They took it well. I'm starting a new school today, in the main office now actually " Kyuubi said inspecting his painted nails.

" Where?... I'm heading to class myself." Kyuubi's lip twitched upward and he decided to practice his acting.

" Oh?... Yes?... I'll be there in a second...bye Shuka they're calling me." Kyuubi said as he hung up. ' I can't wait to see the look on his face.' he giggled to himself, the secretary giving him a look. He looked at the nameplate 'Shizune' it read.

"What?" he asked her, Shizune looked him up and down before proceeding to work.

" Here's your schedule, locker number and combo, if you have any questions ask your counselor." She said before taking out some gum and putting her feet on the desk. Kyuubi blinked and slowly turned to walk out . Only then did he realize that the halls were clear and very different from earlier.

He looked at the paper in his hand '312' he said he read the room number. Then started following the arrows trying to find the room and when he did, he stood in front of the door. He could hear talking and figured he should listen in on what they have on him.

" Bro I'm telling you! It's a girl!"

" I saw and…." this person waited for dramatic effect

" It's a hot redhead who might or might not be a girl." he said drawing frustrated sounds from the class.

Kyuubi's brow twitched ' I look like a girl huh? I'll show yo…' Just when he was about to open the door.

"How long are you going to stand there?" an amused voice said next to him.

"Nervous?" the silver haired man asked he looked at the nametag 'Kakashi' . Whispers of " see I told you it was a girl" could be heard from inside. Kakashi opened the door and walked in the class, the students grew quite. They could not see Kyuubi yet because of the positioning of the desks to the door.

"Sorry I'm late you guys, I had to help a lost puppy." Kakashi, he assumed was the teacher said. ' Am I supposed to be a lost puppy?' Kyuubi thought curiously. 'He's cool.' Kyuubi decided mentally.

" yea right!" the whole class shouted at him. Kakashi had his face covered with a mask but gestured something of mock hurt with his hands to his chest and a disbelieving gasp. He was obviously handsome, even with the majority of his face covered.

" Anyways I'm sure you all know we have a new student with us today..." He gestured for Kyuu to come in and he did so slowly, just to be dramatic, and stood beside the teacher's desk taking in the class.

The majority of them were boys only 3 girls and they were pregnant. He looked at their reactions to him and they also seem to be checking him out. ' Ok maybe I should wear something else next time, just to be safe..' A particular blonde head of hair caught his eyes and he smirked.

"Kyuubi!?" Shukaku stood up his mouth opened in shock. Kyuubi let a devious grin slide on his face. Shukaku ran up to him and immediately pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Shukaku was 6ft and muscular. He wore a nude skinny jeans and a white and black shirt with a dark blue jacket.

Kyuubi knows Shuka is usually calm and unfazed by everything so, the dropped jaws were no surprise. The teacher seemed even more interested in him now and looked too mischievous for his liking.

"Glad to see the reuniting of lovers but can you take a seat?" Kakashi said. He was use to those accusations by now so he let his 'lover' drag him to the seat beside him. They were extremely close at Fire Academy and rumors of them having sex were common. After Shuka got expelled the male population of the school including teachers wanted in his pants. Kyuubi never paid much attention to anything other than his brother, so he often does not know when someone likes him.

The majority of classes his classes were filled with similarly weird teachers who all looked at him like he was their new toy. By the time lunch came around, Kyuu was already looking for his adorable little brother.

It seems that he was in luck because Naruto was walking up to him and Shuka with a... frown? Naruto sat at the table and looked at Shuka with cold eyes while he asked me

"Kyuu...Do you know him?" 'is he jealous?' Kyuubi thought excited ' don't worry I'll always love you my little Naru!' Kyuubi seemed to be talking to himself for some time. He heard whispers of "no way is he with both a them!" and "Who is he?" but, one caught his ear "slut". He turned to see that a ugly pink haired bitch said it. The lunchroom grew silent as he bored holes in the back off the bitch's head. The whispers of "Is he gonna fight her" replaced the curiosity about his love life. The bitch's slightly, intelligent looking friend poked her shoulder so she turned to look him. He looked in her eyes like he was looking for a way to crush her very soul, destroy her. She visibly shivered and her eyes shifted to Shuka for a second he grinned.

He moved to sit on Shuka's lap facing him, glancing at her before bringing his lips down to Shuka's. Shuka did not appreciate being used, but played along because he wanted to. The kiss started getting heated as their tongues battled for dominance. Hands moved to his ass, groping them causing him to moan and unintentionally rub into Shuka's manhood. Shuka groaned in pleasure and lifted Kyuubi and placed him on the table and was about honesty to ravish him though Kyuubi remained oblivious too into it to notice. He nibbled his lips groping his ass once again causing him to whimper. It was cut short when Naruto pulled Shuka off of him and dragged him away from his reach .

"Naru…" Kyuubi tried embarrassed, still flushed from the kiss.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted as he glared at a smug Shuka before dragging him out of the lunch room. Naruto is not as weak as he remembers him being. 'Damn he has a strong grip.'

" What is he to you?" Naruto asked bring him out of his musings.

" huh?" Kyuubi replied dumbly still slightly dazed.

" The guy you just made out with, is he your boyfriend?" Naruto asked leaning against the wall. Only then did he realise Naru was taller than him.

" He's my best friend he transferred here last year from F.A that's where we met. We're always like that don't worry." Kyuubi said happy that his brother was being a little protective of him.

"Like what?..don't tell me that You and him…" Naruto asked outraged.

" Don't worry we don't like each other like that." Kyuubi reassured him. He heard Naruto murmur " yea right" disbelievingly but ignored it.

" Do you know who he is?" Kyuubi asked curiously.

" Yea he is my best friend's big brother." Kyuubi grinned when he heard this. ' Could this get any better? Breaking them up might not be as hard as I thought after all.' He might be able to get his and Shuka's brother together! Sai did not stand a chance!

Sai didn't see him till after school and is older. There are so many weak areas to plant the seed of mistrust to obliterate this, 'relationship' Naru had with Sai. Kyuubi held back tears of joy as he picked up a few potential partners in crime.

"Lets go eat Naru!" he screamed excited pulling a confused Naruto back in the lunchroom.

Naruto lead him over to his table where a mini Shuka with red hair looked up at him along with bunch of guys at Naru's table. The room was silent as once again the students listened in to see what was happening between the two.

" Everyone meet Kyuubi...my older brother." Naruto announced. Kyuubi smiled at them and greeted them each. Gaara, he learned was Shuka's little brother who was sadly, dating Neji. 'There goes my plan' he mentally sighed. Neji seemed to be examining him but not in a perverse way more in a " Is he after my Gaara" way. 'They're so cute!' Kyuubi thought as he observed the couple before heading over to Shuka.

" Some way to introduce me to the family." Shuka joked causing him to chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own Naruto**

 _Flashback_

" Some way to introduce me to the family." Shuka joked causing him to chuckle.

Chapter 8

"Only way to do it" Kyuubi replied finishing his lunch, looking forward to hearing the rumours that would be created tomorrow.

~~Time Skip~~ (after school- therapy)

Kyuubi pulled up in the driveway of the building and dragged his foot across the pavement as he walked to the front door.

He walked up to the sign-in sheet wrote his name and sat in the lounge chair in front of the fish tank as per usual. Once again he started thinking of his little Naru, (disregarding the fact that he is now taller than him).

His daydream was rudely interrupted when suddenly, someone smacked him in the head.

"Ouch!... the fuck?!" he shouted out, looking up to see a angry looking Tsunade.

"I said come in already!" She shouted , getting irritated by the fact that she has been calling him inside the office for the past 10 minutes, while he was enjoying his daydreaming. She signaled for him to follow her in the office and, he did, but not without mumbling complaints.

"Zack woke up Yesterday…"she said looking at him to see how he reacted to the news. Kyuubi's lips unconsciously twitched and he sat up straighter. 'Interesting...' she thought as she wrote down her observations.

"I also watched the video from the cafeteria's camera recording" She said as she pulled up the video on her computer screen and turned the screen so they could both see it. Kyuubi shifted again, but this time it was more noticeable she wondered, 'what is he feeling, anger, shame, excitement? All of the above?'

Kyuubi did not appear like he was willing to open up about anything anytime soon, so she wanted to show him the real reason he is here. She suspects that he has Intermittent explosive disorder (IED) which would explain his brief episodes of disproportionate anger and aggression. She plans on proving her theory by observing his reaction to the unexpected act. If she is right, then the judge could take the arrest off the record because it's his first, and hopefully, last offense.

Kyuubi's eyes were glued to the screen his eyes full of emotion but what surprised her was that the emotion she was seeing, was not anger, but regret and slight disgust. The fact that a paused video with the thumbnail being him over a unrecognizable Zack with bloody instruments in his hands, could cause such a reaction was almost enough proof to prove her theory right. His face showed no obvious emotion, so she pressed play pushing him further continuing her observation. The noise of the teens in the lunchroom filled the office, you could see Kyuubi at a corner table sitting alone in his uniform and his black leather jacket, the same one he wore today actually. Zack had been talking with his friends the conversation went something like:

"Zack grow some balls man, Kyuubi's just sitting there, waiting for you to ask him out " a brunette teen tried boosting the teen's confidnce. Zack looked over to Kyuubi's table with an unsure look on his face.

He sighed "Alright but I'm not going over there alone." The athletic teens then got up and the silence that ensued was automatic, as even the teachers on lunch duty paid attention. Kyuubi continued to watch, bringing his trembling left hand to cover his mouth as his eyes teared up.

"Kyuubi will you go out with me?" Zack asked getting a roar of cheers and whistles. Kyuubi being off in never-never land noticed nothing and left Zack feeling obviously embarrassed. He asked again and Kyuubi ignored him eating his sliced apples.

Embarrassed Zack ended up doing the whole 'tease the one you like act' and his friends laughed at his childishness.

He hit the apple out of kyuubi's hand to get his attention and when he succeeded he jokingly said

"I asked you a question! What are you dumb?" Tsunade stopped the video knowing her point has been proven and there was no need to show the gruesome beating. Kyuubi was sobbing at this point, and she was sure he would be a little more cooperative now that he sees he has a problem.

She exited unnoticed by Kyuubi, to get them both some iced tea from the vending machine. She walked back in to see him now silently crying. She handed him a box of tissues and the tea. She then sits in front of him once again.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, Kyuubi took a sip and wiped his eyes

"I feel like a heartless monster… a demon...I'm disgusted with myself" Kyuubi replied. He had judged everyone at the school without knowing anything. He did exactly what he hated being done to him, judging them because they dressed and looked a certain way, not to mention beating someone half to death. Thinking back to it he did that today and it only made him sob more.

"...You're not a monster... you have IED" she said in a serious tone.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Intermittent explosive disorder textbook definition: Explosive behaviour that occurs suddenly, with little or no warning, and usually last less than 30 minutes. These episodes may occur frequently or be separated by weeks or months of nonaggression. Less severe verbal outbursts may occur in between episodes of physical aggression. You may be irritable, impulsive, aggressive or chronically angry most of the time." She explained.

"So can it be treated ? or will I have to deal with it forever?" kyuubi asked nervously.

" You could have developed it due to a number of reasons trauma, from abuse or genetics. Either way you have to be on antidepressants and take more sessions to discover what triggered it in the first place. I need your parents to pick you up so I can prescribe what you need to take and explain what you can no longer do." she pushed her office phone over to him for him to call his parents.

Kyuubi did not know how to feel about what he was just told, he felt like his body was on autopilot as he picked up the phone and dialed home.

"Hello? Uzumaki residence" His mother answered.

"Mom.." he said weakly, his voice still raspy from his earlier sobbing.

"Kyuubi honey what's wrong?" She ask hearing the difference in his voice.

"You and Dad have to come in..I don't want to talk about it over the phone the address is *********** " Kyuubi said not wanting to do this much longer, it hurts, he didn't know what exactly was hurting, but it hurts and he could feel himself breaking down as he spoke to his mother

"Ok We'll be right there. I love you Kyuu" She said before hanging up. He sighed and put the phone back in place.

"Want some chips?" Tsunade asked him holding out a bag of lays.

"Yea thanks." He took the chips and started eating.

"Do your parents hit you?" She asked suddenly causing him to nearly choke ' what is with people and asking me weird shit when I'm eating?' He wondered as he cleared his throat.

"No they don't, I can't stand them sometimes but, I love them and they would not abuse me, a little tap and scolding, but not beating me just for the heck of it."He replied honestly.

"Why do you ask?" He continued.

"I can't ask that when they're here and to cross off possible reasons for you condition." She explained and he nodded.

"Have you been sexually assaulted?" She asked.

" Not that I'm aware of" He answered getting use to her methods.

" Any traumatic events happened recently?..Like a death in the family, car crash or someone close to you suffering?" She continued.

"No ma'am" He answered feeling a tad bit better.

A Knock at the door interrupted her next question. "Yes?" she called out.

"Mr and Mrs Uzumaki are here." Her secretary informed.

"Send them in Shizune" she ordered. 'Shizune? Haven't I heard that name before?' Kyuubi wondered as his mom and dad entered the room, dressed to impress as usual.

"Nice to Finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you from Kyuubi" She said Kyuubi looked at her in shock 'when did I?...Well I did say i love them and what not so I guess that counts' he reasoned.

"Really.." His father said looking over to him as he said it, his mother examining Tsunade as she smiled at her.

"Sit, Sit" Tsunade told them after noticing the weird atmosphere. They took a seat beside their son dad on the right mom on the left.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I insisted you come here"She started setting a serious tone. His parents nodded glancing at him in worry, getting straight to the point she said:

"Kyuubi has Intermittent explosive disorder, which means he is prone brief episodes of disproportionate anger and aggression. I want you to understand that, he now has any limitations in his life because of it. It can be kept under control with medication like antidepressants which may alleviate some pathopsychological symptoms, mood stabilizers and anticonvulsive drugs aid in controlling the incidence of outbursts and Anxiolytics help alleviate tension and may help reduce explosive outbursts . But understand that the approximate lifetime prevalence of IED is 4%–6% and these medications do have side effects. "

"Limitations! What do you mean limitations!" His father demanded, he loves his son to death, and what he was hearing did nothing but make him feel guilty, and it showed. Kyuubi saw tears gathering in his parents eyes as she went on to explain.

"He can never drink alcohol, Driving is no longer an option, competitive sports is also a no, going to parties where there is alcohol present is not an option, He may also be affected more by romantic relationships of any kind.." She was about to continue but Kyuubi interrupted her asking

"Then what the fuck can I do?! , and explain to me why I can't do them."Kyuubi asked hating being restricted so much.

"You can not drive because you are more prone to road rage, drinking is quite obvious but, just in case, if you do drink you increase your chances of doing something very,very bad. Competitive sports you would think, would calm you down but remember you can be overly agitated and if you lose you will not be happy. Relationships put stress on your mind, you will constantly fight with them over everything and chances are, it will get physical." It got deadly silent as the family took everything in.

"So... your saying there is a 4-6% chance that he has to take medication for the rest of his life?" His mother asked getting a nod in response.

"What is the cause? What about Treatment, can it be treated, as in cured? His father, asked voice filled with worry and hope.

" He could have developed it due to some type of trauma, from abuse and it could be genetics. Either way, he has to be on meds and take more sessions to discover what triggered it in the first place to hopefully stop it."She explained again while filling out what he needs to take so they can pick it up before they go home. Kyuubi felt conflicted, he was curious about what could have caused it but also feeling bad, like he was a big bag of burdens. He also mentally noted that if he dates anyone he would end up possibly hurting them because of it, which means Itachi is out of the question .

" I would also like to speak to you again, about anything weird or any sudden changes you have noticed in the years you have been raising him. What date would be convenient?" She asked.

"Do we have anything planned for tomorrow?" His mother asked his father.

"I could take the day off... so, no" Minato said to his wife. "Tomorrow is fine" his parents agreed

Kyuubi ignored the rest of the conversation because quite frankly, it was making him depressed.

'It's official...my life is thoroughly fucked' He thought once again, running his hands through his hair with a sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own Naruto**

 **Flashback**

'It's official...my life is thoroughly fucked' He thought once again, running his hands through his hair with a sigh.

 **Chapter 9**

 **~~Meanwhile at the house~~**

Before Minato-san left he told Itachi to prepare for tomorrow's presentation about possibly branching out into the jewelry business. So that's what he was currently typing up in the living-room while eating some cup noodles.

He heard the door open and looked up to see a very gloomy Naruto entering the house. He ignored the teen, choosing to give him some space. Naruto plopped down beside him on the couch and sighed. He was still ignoring the teen at the moment because he had 2 sentences left in the speech before he would be completely finished. Naruto sighed again this time closer to his ear and very exaggerated. He saved the file in 2 flash drives, emailing it to the secretary, Minato and himself before finally saving it on the computer. He shut down the laptop screen and turned to Naruto.

"Whatever is the problem Naruto?" He asked to humor the boy, receiving a pout. The atmosphere around them got extremely gloomy for some reason.

"Naruto?" He asked again concern laced in his voice.

"Itachi-san..I..I" Naruto started to sob, he patted the teens back not sure how to handle the situation.

"Sai hates meee!" He cried out dramatically, Itachi rolled his eyes.

"We've been dating for almost a year now and he won't even let me kiss him! The most he does is kiss me on the forehead for fucks sake!" He shouted getting slightly angry, only to immediately got gloomy again.

"He hates me I know it!..I'm getting irritated Itachi, I'm so sexually frustrated I hit on Lee of all people! I'm going down a bad road man... everyone is looking like Sai to me now, it's driving me crazy." He ranted, Itachi wasn't ready…. He just wasn't ready. He really should have expected something like this though, the family speaks their mind. Naruto suddenly froze up bringing him back to reality.

"...Naruto?" Itachi asked the blonde teen, who slowly looked up at him eyes glazed over...Itachi did not like that look he was getting at all, that fucking look...

"N..Naruto…?"Itachi stuttered uncharacteristically 'What the fuck is with his eyes?' He internally panicked.

"Itachi...now that I think about it... the dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin…" Naruto was no longer cute, his voice was deep…. his eyes lidded . Hell no…that look is not the look of a innocent teen, they were the eyes of a man who wanted to pound the life out of someone's ass… and that someone was not liking that look one bit. Itachi shot up on his feet backing away slowly.

"Naruto listen to your head, not your dick.." He said trying to knock some sense into the hormone charged teen who was walking towards him.

Itachi ran around the couch panting, looking down right petrified. Naruto smirked and the teen once thought to be cute, even uke-ish, jumped over the couch pouncing on the screeching man.

~~5 minutes later~~

Both men were panting sitting across from each other trying to catch their breaths.

"I'm sorry Itachi...But did you have to hit me so hard!?" Naruto complained rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Yes! You were after my ass you beast! I can't believe Kyuu thinks you're cute... stupid hormonal teen.." He continued to mumble curses, thankful that his dad forced him to take karate classes.

"Have you done this with him? Chasing him I mean" Itachi asked as he regained some composure.

" Yea...why?"Naruto said cluelessly, Itachi facepalmed.

"Naruto, you can't push him to do something he is uncomfortable with. He will feel like you are only after his ass...are you? Please don't tell me you're a fuckboy" Itachi said as he eyed the teen suspiciously.

"No I'm not only after his ass.. but I'm becoming insecure. I keep thinking that he's playing with me, I mean I'm 16 and he's a hot 21 year old. Why doesn't he trust me? I mean am I such a fucktard that he won't even let me kiss him? ." Naruto said putting his face into his hands as he continued. Itachi heard the door open again to reveal a clueless Sai who was about to greet them but Itachi signaled him to stay quiet.

"Itachi I love him so much it hurts, when he smiles at me my heart goes a mile a minute I just want to confirm that he loves me, and show him how much I love him. I want the world to know he is mine, but he won't even let me touch him" Naruto confessed sighing. Sai walked up to the teen his face showing his conflicting emotions, pulling Naruto into a hug.

"I think you two need to talk, I'll leave you two alone" Itachi said and was stopped by a red faced Naruto.

"We'll go to my room" Naruto said as he pulled Sai to his room. Itachi still felt they needed some privacy so he decided to go for a 15-20 minute walk around the block. He opened the door to see Kyuubi getting out of the car with a defeated look on his face. Itachi frowned as he walked up to the car window, grabbing the redhead's hand hiding it behind his back preventing Kyuubi him from entering the house as Minato said

"Itachi your in charge, we are going to pick up a few things, love you kyuu we'll be right back" Kyuubi smiled at them sadly. Itachi frowned, he did not like seeing his redhead like this. They drove off and he immediately asked

" Are you okay?" concern obvious on his face and in his voice. Kyuubi held his head down with his hair covering his face, not answering him. Something landed on his feet, him feeling it only because he had on sandals. That's when he put his hand under Kyuu's chin to gently raise his face. His heart protested at the site of the beautiful blue green eyes watering up. He pulled Kyuu along to continue walking to the park that was around the block. He sat on the white bench pulling Kyuubi down to sit and lean on his chest as his red head finally broke down. They sat in a comfortable silence until Kyuubi calmed down. Now entertaining himself by playing with the string on Itachi's sweatpants, his hands dangerously close to his growing problem. 'Fuck' he mentally groaned.

"Kyuubi.." Itachi called trying to distract himself, the redhead looked up at him curiously.

"Why were you crying? What's wrong?" Itachi asked softly.

"...It's nothing" Kyuu lied, Itachi was not about to make him say something he was clearly uncomfortable with so, he nodded his head. Kyuubi still playing with the strings, Itachi gritting his teeth to control himself. Something about the redhead turned him on… the cute mole on his nose, the pink juicy...looking lips, 'Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Fuck..you vile body of mine. I'm trying to comfort him here!'. He internally shouted. ' **You can comfort him with your dick, thrusting into him... straight up fucking him on this bench for the world to see, making him forget his troubles drowning him in pleasure... '** His sadistic side said as it awakened from its long slumber. Itachi shivered at the thought ' I should tell him to stop now before I do something I might, or might not regret later'.

"Kyuubi you're playing a dangerous game right now…" Itachi said glad the park was empty because he was undoubtedly hard and horny right now.

"Huh?" The clueless redhead said as he looked up it his face. Only then did they realize how close they were, noses touching lips inches away from each other. Kyuubi held his breath, time seeming to stop as they got lost in each other's eyes. When Itachi came to, he finally answered

"Your turning me on...our hands are very close to my.." He gestured to his hard-on, feeling like he was tainting the redhead...not that he really minds. Kyuubi's face went completely red turning a shade deeper when he looked at what Itachi was gesturing to. Kyuubi then pulled his hands away biting his lips, looking down at his lap blushing only turning Itachi on more. He looked at the plump pink lips caught between Kyuu's teeth and lost it 'I'm sorry Mom, Dad I can't do this any more.' Itachi mentally apologized, turning Kyuubi to him pulling him into a spine-tingling kiss. Kyuubi remaining still for a moment before returning the kiss melting against him. Itachi opened his eyes to see kyuubi had his closed, the moment his lips touched his...he knew, he wanted something more… the redhead was his, end of discussion. Itachi declared as he closed his eyes, tilting his head deepening the kiss, licking and nibbling on the soft lips. Hands coming around his neck, and his own hands wrapping around Kyuubi pulling him closer.

"Kyaaa!" A scream interrupted. They immediately pulled away to see 2 teenage girls blushing as the walked past them saying a quiet "sorry" for their outbursts as they quickly walked past them shouting over their shoulders "Continue!".

"I...I'm going to head home now" Kyuubi stuttered before getting up running towards the house. Itachi smirked at the redhead's retreating form, before remembering Naruto was alone with Sai.

"Fuck " he cursed, as he got up sprinting to get home before the redhead remembering him strangling Sai on their first meeting. Not to mention he had a feeling today kyuubi would walk in on them doing something that would undoubtedly scar him. He panted as he caught Kyuubi about to open the door and pulled him back into his chest. Kyuubi gasped "Itachi?" he asked shocked and confused.

"Don't go in yet. Stay with me longer..please" Itachi asked in a pleading seductively deep voice. Kyuu shivered in his embrace Itachi feeling his heart speed up, not knowing if it was the running or his presence that caused it. "Um...Itachi are you ok?" Kyuubi asked, he was not an idiot Itachi knew that much. He knew Kyuu almost caved in to the idea of kissing his lips again, even if his sudden change was nice and made him blush, things didn't add up. He has known Itachi for nearly a week and that his normal arrogant self would be smirking, he was not the type to run after anyone. Itachi knew he was acting out of character, and he froze at the redhead's next words.

"Then let's go to my room and talk." Kyuubi said, looking up at him suspiciously. Itachi mentally cursed once again because to go to the direction of their rooms, they had to pass Naruto's which would defeat his current goal. ' Calm the fuck down and think Itachi!' He scolded, before a wicked idea came to his head.

Itachi groaned in Kyuubi's ear before slipping his hands to grip Kyuubi's plump ass in his hands squeezing them causing the teen to moan and expose his neck. Itachi kissing his neck before leaning to whisper in his ear.

"Kyuubi…. I'll say this once if we go into your room, know that you will not leave a virgin and I will impregnate you, do not test me. I don't play games Kyuubi." Itachi said half seriously. Okay, he meant it, every word, Kyuubi was already his as far as he knew. Kyuubi looked speechless as he tried and failed to formulate words.

A loud " Narutttooo!.. Ah..! I can't!..* whimper* " was heard and Kyuubi pulled out of Itachi's grasp marching towards his brother's room. Itachi giving up settling on following closely to prevent a fight if needed. Honestly Kyuubi needs to know his brother is not a baby anymore maybe he will start focusing on his own happiness for once. Especially because Itachi was pissed of that he was ignored just now.

Kyuubi quietly walked closer hearing Naruto shout out " What...did..I...say...about..calling..me...dickless!" Sai's moans being heard between each word Naruto groaned out and the banging of the headboard on the wall. Itachi looked over to Kyuubi almost wanting to laugh at the face he was making. Kyuubi was gaping in front of the door a look of horror on his face before it was replaced with disbelief as he realized the door was slightly open. He saw Sai pushed up against the headboard, his brother pulling Sai's head back attacking his neck as he pounded him into the sheets.

Itachi covered Kyuubi's eyes pulling him away uncovering them as he lead them to his room. Kyuubi not protesting, still in shock staring blankly at Itachi's hand holding his, pulling him along to his room. Itachi reached his room door and walked in still holding his redhead's hands. Kyuubi suddenly remembered their earlier conversation and stopped refusing to budge causing Itachi to look back at him confused.

"What is it?" Itachi asked not getting why the teen stopped.

"I'm not mentally ready..I just saw something traumatic Itachi... I can't let you im...impregnate me. Plus we just meet and..." Kyuubi said softly voice dying out at the end, blushing for the fiftieth time today. Itachi tried to keep in his laugh but failed miserably, pulling kyuubi in the room into a warm embrace chuckling.

"Kyuubi, I won't force you to do anything, the only time I'll make love to you is when you're ready, legal and when we officially start dating I promise... speaking of dating Will you go out with me?" Itachi asked looking into Kyuubi's shocked blue-green eyes


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto.**

 **Flashback**

"Kyuubi, I won't force you to do anything, the only time I'll make love to you is when you're ready, legal and when we officially start dating I promise... speaking of dating Will you go out with me?" Itachi asked looking into Kyuubi's shocked blue-green eyes.

 **Chapter 10: A promise is comfort to a fool.**

 **Warnings: Sex, language**

 **Kyuubi Pov**

Why me? Why now? Here I find a hot, very attractive, Greek God of a man who actually likes my crazy ass; just when I find out that my destructive whatever the fuck disorder meant I was technically, never allowed to date. I'd be lucky if I don't die alone in the loony bin of some shabby ass hospital in the middle of nowhere. Half my mind is telling me to say no because It's what is best for both of us and whatever but the other, really likes that kiss and quite frankly gives no fucks about what anyone thinks or says I should do. Should is a funny word, to me it implies what other's think I am supposed to do but in reality it's just a suggestion, I'm going to do what I fucking want regardless.

I can't keep standing in front of him like an idiot much longer either. I feel like screaming to be honest and it's all his hot ass fault. I mean why did he have to ask me the one thing I know would cause me to cry? Why did I have to like how his lips felt on mine? Did I like him back?

"No" slipped out of my mouth before I knew it, I thought I was replying to my question mentally but once again, I wasn't. He tilted his head to the right a confused look planted on his face.

"Just what are you trying to say?" he asked with the same look on his face. What is he trying to imply here I can't say no? The fuck?

"I don't want to date you" I clarified, I have a feeling my crazy already came out to play but, I don't give a fuck at the moment. He smirked, he fucking smirked at me! Itachi do not let me smack that look off your face! Is he playing with me?

I am cut off from my ranting when I realize he was walking towards me and I back up. Before I realized it I was against his fucking door his face again, dangerously close to mine.

"You're funny" he said, and for the first time I realized the smile on his face. It distracted me for a second before it marinated and I really, heard what he said.

"How the fuck is that funny?" I am now officially confused, was I not the only crazy person in this house? Now that I think about it I hardly know this man...I gulped, to be honest this turned me on and I doubt that's normal.. Then again I'm fucking crazy…

"Kyuubi, that wasn't really a question….I knew you liked me before you did, though I must say, your reply was interesting. " all I could think was… the fuck? Was I that easy to read?..*mental cough*.. I mean.. when did I like him? Psssh..

"How did you get that Ideal?" I asked trying my frickin' best to make sure I had a serious face.

"You blush every time you are around me, you said I was hot, you told me to fuck you, you flirt with me, you've been looking at my lips since we got in here and, your face gives you away. Now if I was to put the emotion you have on your face in words, you look like you just got caught doing the naughty, your face is practically a tomato...but don't worry I like it." ...I had nothing to say to that and the fucker knew it. My mouth was slightly open in shock and the bastard took full advantage of that crashing his lips to mine slipping his tongue in to greet my own.

He pushed me against his door causing me to gasp/moan into the kiss. He lifted me up giving me no choice but to wrap my legs around him to keep myself from falling. I was undoubtedly turned on, and my cheeks hurt with the force of the blush on my face. I let myself be consumed by the overwhelming feeling of pleasure he was giving me through a mere kiss. His hands slid down unfastened my pants, pulled them and my underwear down to my ankles. I swear my cock nearly got whiplash because of how quickly he pulled them down, I arched my back and let out a loud moan that was a borderline scream. Tachi froze up and pulled away leaving me gasping for air as he violated me with his eyes.

*Tsk* "Hit me" Itachi said as he gritted his teeth. I looked up at him puzzled.

"Huh?...Ah!" I asked as he grinded his erection against mine drawing out another moan from my mouth.

"If you want me to stop... hit me" He explained as if I wanted him to do such a thing. I have long accepted that I would lose it to him the moment we kissed. My body has no will to fight him off of me, it's quite the opposite actually, I'm dripping like a fucking broken faucet. I wasn't expecting some lit candles or rose petals and shit, it's nice and all but let's be honest that's not going to happen. I would be too busy laughing at the use of cliche to actually want, to fuck anyway. I know this is probably going to hurt, but I might never get the chance to experience this again, plus I need a good distraction. Itachi was doing a great job of it too, he was still grinding on me like he was a broke hooker that I just offered a million dollars to and who was I to stop him? He held me firmly against him making sure to look me in the eyes as he grinded on me, all while he was waiting for me to relax and calm my breathing enough to answer.

"Ha...Tachi my back hurts…" I whimpered out, even though I liked this type of pain, I think it got the message across. Which was simply 'shut the fuck up and take me already'. He flashed me a wicked grin before he moved his hand to the lock on the door, the click of it echoing in my head a silent reminder that I would in fact, not leave this room a virgin. I gulped nervously as his hungry eyes meet mine.

He turned his eyes back on my body ripping my shirt off leaving me naked against his door as he grinded his clothed erection against mine. I fought down my blush and held back my moans the best I could, remembering my brother was still in the house. I moved my hips against him to show him I was ok with this, but mainly because of the pleasure I was getting from it.

"When are you going to start? What you feel self conscious about your dick? Is that why you're still dressed Tachi?" I taunted..He growled at my response...Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do... He pulled me to him groping my ass smacking it once causing me to yelp as he walked over to the bed dropping me on the soft sheets. I looked up expectantly to see a red eyed Itachi at the foot of the bed.

"Kyuubi what did I say about testing me?" I shivered at his voice and started trembling when he took off his shirt and yanked his pants down. What did I do?! There's no way that thing is going to fit in me! He knew I was panicking and chuckled when I squirmed away from him and his third arm.

"Relax will you.. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you..not much anyway"He said trying to calm my nerves but I did not appreciate the last bit he said. He smirked and claimed my lips again, only pulling away to nibble my earlobe before kissing his way down, making sure to leave marks all over my body. His tongue dipping into my navel causing me to shake with excitement….goosebumps exploding all over my skin. I closed my eyes unable to think straight with the erotic image of his lips hovering over my leaking erection on display….but he didn't touch it. Instead, he reached over my head to open the bedside drawer and pulled out some baby oil and a Trojan condom.

"This might sting" was all the warning I got before he put 2 lubed fingers in my ass, it did sting a little but overall it felt odd, I was just glad he didn't shove it in dry. Pour some oil, slick it up, oh yea we bout to fuck. He seemed to be rushing but I don't mind, it made sense because as a wise one once said "The odds are not in our favor". I wouldn't want my father to walk in on us; him seeing my legs spread wide to accommodate his protege, who was about to give me a good fucking, is not ideal. Even so it's not in my nature to be quiet, so I tried to stifle my moans with my...his pillow as he moved his fingers in me.

"How's that?" he said, as he looked at where he was violating me with a sadistic look on his face.

"D… Don't ask me that you i..idiot..Ah...nnh!.." I shuttered as he hit something inside me, my desire skyrocketing.

*chuckle* "You love it don't you, me fingering your ass…" He growled in my ear licking it before nibbling at it once again.

"I'm gonna.."He started as if telling me a secret, guiding my hand down to grip his thick, 9 inch cock before continuing.

"Penetrate you nice and slow...so you can memorize the feeling of my cock inside you... then, I'm going to fuck you in three positions. First I'll teach you what they call a Folded deck chair, fuck you till you come, then I'll suck you till your hard again give you some good ol' Afternoon delight, and lastly kyuubi... I'll pile drive you so hard the whole neighborhood will know who this ass belongs to." I didn't know those positions but...fuuuck... if I said I wasn't moaning like a slut or that my dick wasn't twitching with every sinful word that escaped his mouth I'd be lying. I can tell he likes to prepare before hand too... I mean when the hell did he get a condom? How? He sure as hell didn't go up to Dad and say "You got rubber?"... I'll ask later. I have no doubt that he'll do exactly what he scheduled for us either, talk about a dream come true.

I then found out very quickly that he was simply buying time or rather, distracting me with his words as he put the condom on his cock and lubed it up. At least that is what I think he was doing, that would explain why his cock was pressed against me. He hooked my legs over his shoulder, luckily I was flexible so I was quite unfazed by the positioning of my body at the moment. Then he put a pillow under my raised ass and went into a plank above me, his cock pressing slightly on my exposed entrance. I looked him in the eyes as I felt more pressure being applied, the head popping in causing me to hiss at the feeling of being stretched.

" Nh….aaah!" I screamed as he slammed into me hitting that one place that drove me wild.

"Hn" he said smugly, as he raised his hips again until his head was still in before thrusting into me so hard I almost blacked out with pleasure.

"You like it deep huh." He said as I dug my nails into his back.

"Yes! Fuck yes!"...there goes being quiet. But I'll deal with that later...Oh fuck.. fuck.. fuuuck.

"Yea Tachi fuck me!..Aahh….Holy mother of!... Nnnnaah" I moaned out as he set a brutal pace, the sound of skin slapping on skin and embarrassing squishing noises echoing throughout the room. It feels really good to feel the fullness, the heat and pressure of his cock hitting my prostate, pure bliss. I looked down and my eyes widened I could see everything… there is an actual dick inside me stretching me, thrusting in my ass white juices overflowing and I loved it. Then I saw that the condom was bunched up at the base of his dick...it broke...it fucking broke! I was close, really close my brain was on a brief vacation at the moment so, all I could formulate was.

"Ha...T..Tachi...ah...ull ..nna...ut.. Ah...con…uhg...oke." He obviously understood nothing and captured my lips in an attempt to stop my 'senseless murmuring'. He reached between our connected bodies and started stroking me in time with his thrusts, I was a goner.

"Fuck! ITACHHIIII!" I screamed out as I exploded my load on our chests, something hot filling me to the brim. I shuddered at the feeling and hissed as he pulled out of me. We stared at each other still in post orgasmic bliss, connecting in a passionate kiss. I pulled away to look down to my still exposed entrance his eyes following mine, his essence dripping down my thigh.

"Shit." We cursed.

"We're Home!" sounded throughout the house informing us of our possible deaths. We looked at each other again.

"Fuck."we swore, panic raising within us as we heard the faint sound of the front door closing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto.**

 **~~Flashback~~**

"Shit" We cursed.

"We're Home!" sounded throughout the house informing us of our possible deaths. We looked at each other again.

"Fuck"we cursed again

 **Chapter 11**

 **Itachi POVi ls**

I don't like my state of stupidity at the moment, when did I get this...weak? It must have been because I haven't had sex since I landed. Can I go to jail for this? How old is he again….I'm such a fucking idiot ugh. Not even counting the fact that I thought with my dick and picked up the baby oil instead of the lube I actually meant to fucking take up. I mean what the hell was i thinking using it with a latex condom? Might as well have just not used the condom in the fucking first place, now what do I do? I looked Kyuubi's body over to assess the damage I did, he was still panting face still red, his lips swollen , thighs sticky ...Damn I messed him up. The room reeked of sex and his parents just came home...fuck Naruto was here too. I took a moment to think and then formulated the perfect plan.

"Kyuubi I think I have a plan."He turned away from me blushing up to his ears refusing to look at me...cute. I got up, walked over to my window still naked making sure to be quiet when doing so and opened the window to air out the room.

"Get dressed, put these on."I said as I threw him one of my hoodies that I haven't worn

and the bottom for it. We were quite different in size the height being one thing and I was more muscular which is why I threw him my tightest pair, they were my favorites I've had them since I was 15 they should fit. I then remembered that we, smelled like sex...fuck I looked through my suitcase and took out some wipes I turned around to see that he hasn't moved.

"Kyuu babe what's wrong?" I asked him as I down sat beside him on the bed . He bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably.

"...I can't get up" My eyes softened at his words...Why didn't I think of that, It was his first time... I could feel the guilt already but there are more important things at hand in the moment. I pulled him to me and kissed his neck to help take away some of his embarrassment.

"I...I'm so sorry...I'll take responsibility" I said in his ear placing a kiss his forehead. I took out the wipes and started to clean him up, he whimpered when I reached his swollen entrance. I slipped my fingers in again causing him to bury his face in the pillow, moaning as I stretched him with my two fingers.

"What are you doing you bastard ? are you mad!?" he hissed out in fear of being caught. It's been approximately 4 minutes and thirty seconds since my soon to be Father and mother in law announced their arrival so I understood his panic.

"Kyuubi calm down I can't have you limping in the kitchen then sitting down only to have my sperm leaking out messing up your/my pants, so I'm cleaning it out now." I know that might have been a tad bit too blunt but I ignored it in favor of cleaning up my juice that poured out of him. He averted his eyes again after trying to formulate a response so, I dressed him in silence.

"Here's what happened... after they left we went to the park which is not a lie, then a dog got loose, started chasing us and you fell and hurt your ankle so I brought you home on my back. Where I then tried to wrap it up and you kept screaming my name with curse words deal?" He looked up at me as he pulled on the pants letting out a hiss in the process.

"Why do I have a feeling you've done this before?" He said a slightly upset and curious.

" Because I have" I replied honestly resulting in him at me looking like a kicked puppy. This just proved to me he cared about me more than I thought and I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

"So you sleep with your business partners' sons?" He asked me in a worried tone.

"Hn" I said in amusement as he pouted more at me so I explained further "no but I sneaked out and fucked a few people back in the day. I was quite the rebel, though I take my business relationships seriously."

"So why did you have s..sss"He tried to sound out I chuckled.

"Sex with you ?" I looked in his eyes amused. I never thought the day would come when I genuinely cared for someone like I do him. I usually just leave and schedule another fuck when I need some stress release. With him it's different, I wasn't stressed...I just wanted him to be mine. I have no doubt I will fall in love with him, if he's not there with me even thought of going back to live in my condo in japan is starting to make me feel...ill. I'm surprising myself everyday I have a conversation with my redhead I'm acting without thinking and I don't know how to feel about it .

"I wanted to make you mine, fate seems to be on my side too, seeing as you're everything I find attractive in a person and I happened to be placed in the same house as you." I said giving him a smirk as he back smiled at me before a look of worry came over his face.

"What is it?" I asked pulling up my pants and a black T-shirt I found in my drawer.

"My foot isn't wrapped up, I feel like I just rode a horse, my hips feel weird, I was screaming fuck me and Naruto is in the house with shit face." He said as he started to hyperventilate, I prevented myself from laughing and pulled him into a soothing embrace.

"I have a first aid kit, it's going to be okay just trust me" I said not believing one word I was saying out of my mouth but it calmed him down. I'm lucky I like to be prepared for things and foresaw the need to have a first aid kit handy in my room. I wrapped his lift ankle up in record time and suddenly a knock was at my door my heartbeat accelerated but I schooled my features.

" Itachi dear we picked up pizza on our way back is that ok or would you like something else?" Kushina asked politely through the door. I walked over to the door and pulled it open to greet her face to face. I pulled a smile on my face as I looked into her piercing green eyes. I admit she is quite scary looking but ' _Uchihas don't run away from anything especially anyone'_ as Dad always says.

"No that is perfectly fine with me" I looked back in my room and asked "Kyuubi you think you can walk?" Receiving a quiet "No." I looked back at his mother and she was still smiling at me but her eyes screamed murder. I thought she liked me damn…she tilted her head to look in at Kyuubi pushing her way past me to see him on my messed up sheets and I looked to the far corner and saw Kyuubi's sticky underwear on the floor...fucking ugh! I smoothly walked over to the corner closing my window as I pushed it under the bed with my foot.

"I'm fine mom I just hurt my ankle, Itachi patched me up"Kyuubi explained, she turned to me, got up marching towards me. Did she see through it? Am I going to get killed?! I was about to plead for forgiveness…. but she pulled me into a bone crushing hug shocking to both of us.

"Thank you Itachi for taking care of my little boy while we were gone, you don't understand how much we appreciate it" ….annnnd there goes the guilt I commented mentally as I smiled sadly at my own pathetic life at the moment. My Dark thoughts slipped in once again ' **If only they knew exactly HOW you took care of him.*laugh fading into the background*'**

"I..It's my pleasure mother I really like taking care of Kyuubi" I hissed out. This woman is strong... my ribs. I am not exaggerating when I say they are on the verge of snapping, not that I would die but It'd hurt like a bitch while it healed.

She released me from her grip and looked at me curiously then grinned like a Cheshire cat looking at Kyuubi and me.

"I'll go get your brother Kyuu" Then she turned to me an amused look on her face...It's like she knows….no that's impossible.

"Itachi... next time you decide to have sex with my baby boy make sure to get rid of the cum on the sheets, place the bed back in the spot it was and put your dirty clothes completely away before we get home." fuck...I'm such a idiot. I blushed embarrassed that we got caught and covered my face and let out a groan.

"How did you?" I asked finding it hard to look in her in the eyes. I'm probably going to get my ass kicked and shipped back to japan in a crate to my father who'll kick my ass again.

"I'm a mother Itachi, a mother of 2 teenage boys I notice everything, but don't worry I won't tell his father...yet" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't think either of you are off the hook, you both lied to me and had sex under my roof so you're going to finish building the tree house in the backyard, cook dinner for the next 2 months and I want this house spotless when I get back from work during those months." Our jaws dropped she can't be serious.

"Mom! This is child abuse!" Kyuubi argued getting a wicked glare in return

"Last time I checked children don't have sex." she snapped back and he held his head down in shame.

"And Itachi I expected better from you. Do you not respect us enough to ask for permission or at least introduce yourself as his boyfriend before you defiled him in my house?" Ok that stinged she definitely knew how to make people feel shitty about their character. At least now I know I shouldn't come over for holidays when we marry she'll probably hang this over my head forever. She gave me an obvious fake smile and proceeded to say

"Be in the dining room after you take a shower…..separately. I'm going to punish your brother if you'll excuse me." She quietly closed the door behind her.

"You mother is scary" I comment.

"I heard that!" She replied going down the hall. Scratch that very scary.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own Naruto**

 **Flashback**

"Be in the dining room after you take a shower…..separately. I'm going to punish your brother if you'll excuse me." She quietly closed the door behind her.

"You mother is scary" I comment.

"I heard that!" She replied going down the hall. Scratch that very scary.

 **Chapter 12**

 **Itachi POV**

"We are soo dead *insert laugh*." he told me with a carefree smile on his face, I looked over to him shocked, does he think this is funny?! Because I am not amused. My head started to throb so sat my ass down on the bed to gather my thoughts. 'Ok Itachi you are not going to fuck his...delicious, ass again until you are back on the Uzumakis' good side. ' I drilled into my head hoping it would stick to something..anything in there . He came up behind me and put his hands around my shoulder.

"...Where did you get a condom?" He asked the curiosity obvious in his voice, moving his lips to mark my neck causing my breath to hitch. I guess he found that spot that drives me mad with pure luck all the more proof of our physical (sexual) compatibility.

"When I came here it was already in there….." I remained silent as he kissed along my neck affectionately, thinking about the strong possibility of it being placed there by his 'cute' little brother or worse... his parents *shiver*.

"...Let's go shower" I told him shoving the disturbing image out of my head, he gave me a devious smile.

"What is it?" I arched a brow.

" Mom said separately...not that I don't want to but damn... you couldn't wait a little bit before ya try to climb up in there again?" He asked half jokingly, his beautiful laugh making me let out a smile myself (smirk). I turned around and climbed over him pinning his hands on the bed kissing his pink lips again before pulling away to kiss his forehead. Sure I said no sex but I didn't really mean NO SEX, as if that was remotely possible. I smirked at him and picked him up taping his bum causing him to hit me playfully in the chest. We were in a compromising position his head on my shoulder, I held him up against me by his ass and his legs once again wrapped around me.

I opened the door and stuck my head out checking if anyone was near causing him to snicker. I shushed him moved like a ninja through the house to my destination which was seeming to be miles away from me at the moment. Someone must have planned this ridiculous situation out, I suspect foul play. There are too many coincidences for my liking. I am 24 years old for fucks sake I could have just rented a condo or something but noooo...

~~Flashback- Itachi's conversation with his father before he left.~~

" Father is it really necessary for me to stay with them and intrude on their family time?" Saying this got me a smack in the back of my head of course. I hissed as he sat down in his office chair his suit showing his fit figure, streaks of gray decorating his hair and the mustache he decided to start growing because mother had a liking for it this month.

"You insolent brat! How dare you speak about them like that? THEY are family, you know the history we have with them yet you insist on suggesting other wise. I should just argh!" He said in frustrated letting out a pained groan before he could finish his lecture. I rushed over to him, he'll kick over soon if he doesn't take his meds and retire, stress is not good for him at his age.

"Father where is your medication?" I hurried out as I rumbled through his desk drawer. He pointed to his suitcase where I retrieved the pills and a bottle of water, giving him to take.

"*sigh* Itachi I just want to make sure you're all set if anything happens to me. Minato is a wonderful businessman, one of the best I know and he will not allow you to experience your stay in america bottled up in a condo. I myself do not approve because you have a tendency to pick up whores and bring them to bed, do not think I forgot about all those times I had to cover your tracks." He said squeezing the life out of his stress ball.*internal sigh because I do not wish to die* When will he understand that my sex friends are not whores? Yes we had a few threesomes/orgies once or three times a month but that's besides the point.

"Father I have changed" I reasoned, at least I'd like to think so.

"Oh? And when was this?! Last week when I caught you with that heifer bouncing on top of you? Or Yesterday under your desk in that meeting? Did I miss your intervention?! " He shouted unimpressed, his face cold. *Sniffle fake internal tears* Ahh... the love of family so beautiful (sarcasm for those who don't get it).

" Father I am a man with needs it is not healthy to bottle it up." I said preventing myself off from adding that is probably why he was so angry all the time. Sexual frustration, it does things to people obviously looking at his grumpy ass could tell you that much, but that's none of my business so let me shut up.

"You…*sigh* just do what I tell you and shut up. You're going to stay with your uncle, no if ands or buts. Let me hear of you sneaking anyone in the house or making them think you were not raised in a proper home and I will publicly disown you. I'm sick of your recklessness you are to do the work I send you over there to do...Did I make myself clear?" I prevented myself from shouting disown me right now and save us the wait. I've been under his thumb for the majority of my life I have the right to be wild while I'm still young. I even gave up my dream of teaching to major in what he wanted for fucks sake I'm sick of this, but only a madman would go against father so I said like the perfect son I am:

"Yes father " my face emotionless as yet again, I settle for being his trophy son in the eyes of the media and family.

~~End Flashback~~

I passed Naruto's room the door was open but Kushina was facing the scarred lovers in front of her away from the door. Naruto looked up briefly and our eyes meet…Shit! His mom was luckily closing her eyes in an attempt to calm herself at that moment and we both signaled him to look away in panic our eyes wide in absolute fear, Naruto's eyes looked furious? but he turned his head back around quickly for some reason.

I sighed in relief to only turn around to see the most terrifying set of eyes staring at unto the eyes of my very soul...Fuck..I griped Kyuubi to my chest noticing his slight trembling and rested his head in my shoulder to shield him from the scrutinizing look of his father.

"Follow me." Minato-san said in a bone chilling tone, not even glancing our way heading into his office opening the door for us to go in, seeing as Kyuu still can't feel his legs. 'I'm done for…' I mentally sobbed.

"End whatever this is right this instant" He commanded. I have never seen such a cold and uncaring look on his face before; but I can not do that no matter how much I need to keep this job or how my ass is going to get kicked. I gulped placing Kyuubi gently on the chair before getting on my knees and diving into the abyss.

" I'm sorry Uzumaki-san I'm afraid that is impossible" I raised from my bowing position Uchihas never bow to anyone unless it is to their parents, at a funeral in respect or...asking permission to marry or court someone. I look up to see a conflicted and frustrated look on his face Kyuubi looking at me shocked by my actions. I feel a strong need to stay with him, my gut is telling me not to leave and I plan on going with it as stupid as it sounds.

"And why is that?" he asked restraining his frustration, masking it with a fake smile. I have no doubt that what I am about to say is completely ridiculous but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I love him and I want him in my life. I no longer can function properly without seeing his face or touching him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have spent my life as my father's puppet not standing up for what I want but…*looks over to Kyuubi* he is one person I will actively fight to be with..*bows again*...please give me your son!" I finished, raising my head a determinate look in my eyes as I looked at Minato-san. Kyuubi was shocked but I could not tell if that was a good or bad thing. Minato's legs almost give out when I delivered the final blow but he leaned against his desk for support. If this was not a serious matter with my life and job *internally whispers* 'that I don't really care about' at risk I would find this extremely, amusing but there is a 60-70% chance that I knocked him the fuck up just now if what my father said was true. Before he finds that out and flies over to murders me with the aid of Minato-san and Kushina, I thought it was best I show some sincerity.

" *Sigh* I...If he was ill would you still say that?" He said prompting me to think if I was ready to face all the hardships that would come with it. Kyuubi suddenly got up and started to limp out of the door.

"Kyuubi get back in here!" his father ordered stopping him. He stood at the door holding his head down, Minato turned to face me again.

"Well?" He continued. I opted to speak what I felt and have faith in my heart that I will grow to love him.

"I have no doubt that if he was sick it would be hard...seeing him sad or weak that is. I want nothing more than to be there for him when he needs someone to support him. Is that not what love is? I am not one to give up without a fight. I will stay with him through thick and thin till my last breath." I promised both of them, Kyuubi turned around with tears filling his eyes coming down on the floor, throwing his lips on mine. I moaned when he bit my lip so I would open it, had it not been for the clearing of his family's throats we would probably really end up making them grandbabies. His mother and Naruto had heard the commotion and were eavesdropping with Sai standing beside Naruto smirking at me.

"Well I can not stop you two from dating but I will have to inform your father of this Itachi. I know how your father can be so I will wait but, what will you do about leaving for japan?" Minato asked as Kyuubi sat on my lap acting like I just proposed to him or something, all I really did was say I don't care if he is sick.

" I am not a citizen so I will have to go back but I would love it if he could come with me."I said as I hopefully looked down in his eyes.

"Well like I told Sai and naruto I can't stop you from having sex...not that I think any of you are having sex because you're in my house, but if you decide you're ready for that type of commitment please use protection." at this point in time I just hope he is not with child for both our sakes. No problem if he is, but please not now when they are just getting to know me. I don't want father finding out, he will no doubt tell them of my past and how sorry he is that he allowed me to impregnate their son, or how he had thought I had more conscience than I apparently do, then drag me away by my hair. An awkward silence filled the room only to stop when Minato said

"Let us eat while the pizza is still hot" We all nodded and headed into the living room and put in some scary movies, I love their easy going nature.

~~~Time skip- the next day Tuesday- the meeting.~~

Tusaude POV

I could not sleep, something about my new patient screamed something was up. The whole family seemed too….perfect, my experience and everything I was thought pointed to something sinister. The last time I had a case like this, my brother ended up dead and 14 other people who were victims of mafia dealings. 'Fuck this shit' I thought gripping my head questioning if I was absolutely mad to be meeting the insanely 'perfect' Uzumaki family. Not to mention they are all buddy buddy with the same group of powerful also perfect people, coincidence? I think not. A knock sounded throughout the room.

"Who is it?" I asked as I took hold of the gun under my desk. No answer came to my question just a single knock. I loaded the bullets before asking louder

"Who is it?!"

A deep voice said " Minato Uzumaki is here for the appointment" yea right and I'm the gingerbread man' I thought as I calmly replied

"Come on in" 5 big men in black suits walked in with the Uzumakis' in the center also dressed for business. The kid's dad stepped forward with his mother, 'what the hell is going on?' I can feel I am once again, going to regret my career choice but let us see. The guards stayed at the door as his wife threw a file on my desk taking a stand beside her husband who was seated in front of me.

"Can you put away the gun? It is quite the distraction" He started smiling at me like we're best friends. I returned it

"I should say the same" I side nodding to his body builders in the room.

"I assure you, they are unarmed" He stated again with the same smile.

"And I can assure you I don't believe you" My reply had him laughing and I do not know if I should be offended or point my gun at the fuckers head.

"Please take no offence, and calling me fucker is quite rude"

"What are you?" I asked seeing that I know I did not open my mouth. I have no shock left in me for this shit anymore 750 years of this and nothing surprises me anymore. The look of pure shock on his face tells me he indeed can read my mind. 'Say anything of my age and you will suffer my friend' I kindly inform him.

"I should ask you the same." Now this got his wife to take some sort of defensive stance with the men behind him.

"Cut the bull, I got things to do, get on with it." I said pulling out my sake bottles and gulping down a few times, Shizune popped up beside me.

"My lady" She says as she bows then taking my bottles away, guess I have to be sober for this.

"I apologize for my language...now if you can, please explain your existence?" I said in an attempt to sound polite with Shizune here. I don't work well with mystical beings in this day and age, they all have a holier-than-thou attitude, pisses me off.

"We are from the Kitsune clan I am the leader the Fox demons. My wife is a human who offered to sell her soul to me for... reasons but I made a deal with her...give me two children and I grant you your wish, as you can see she did and now she serves me." Well damn, continue.

"20 years ago while in training to take my father's place as clan leader I made a mistake... In my defense I was put under an immense amount of pressure and it was driving me insane. I found that my friends had this on their shoulders as well all of them except...Orochimaru he was the odd ball in the group, the only one who did not have to deal with parents like ours. We resented him because of it, he was free to do as he pleased and we were jealous so,we did what all stupid young idiot boys do, we made him our personal servant." I threw daggers at him through my eyes as he continued.

" I wanted him to suffer. It came to a point that just seeing him, began to aggravate me. Me and my best pal at the time went drinking and got hammered, we hadn't seen him all day that day and just hours before we heard he was gay. We were walking out of the bar drunk off our asses laughing at nothing but we were both thinking about how to hurt him with this information." Is there a good reason he is telling me this other than to make me want to eat him raw with lemon juice poured on him?

"Please let me continue..it all plays a part in our situation at the moment."

"Continue." I told him simply.

" We saw him walking home but we were behind him, we looked at each other and smirked we just wanted to scare him.I swear. I walked up behind him using my powers to silence our steps. I saw him thinking about us tied up as he embarrassed us by taking pictures of us in compromising positions. I was pissed and I told my friend heir of the incubus clan about it and we followed him home just planning on roughing him up a bit. We stood outside slightly now sober and we talked about why we were so cruel to him. Fugaku being an incubus can sense and sometimes manipulate emotions but mostly giving an insane amount of pleasure 99% of the time. He stopped speaking and frowned his brows I read his mind to see that he sensed a great amount of panic in the house. We looked to the house and heard something like a struggle and Orochimaru shouting for someone to stop. We kicked down the door to see that his adoptive father, my wife's real father, had been beating the hell out of them. Turns out he had been beating everyone in that house for years but no one knew. We helped them out and that is when I made a deal with wifey here kill her father for 2 heirs and I did but the human authorities found the body. So in a panic I put all the blame on Orochimaru who had marks on him unlike myself. You know the laws about killing humans at the time were ridiculous I would have been banished, he had nothing to lose so we let them seal his powers and testified in the human courts that he did it." I remained silent.

"Something happened to while he was in there I realized too late that what I had done was unforgivable, so when he came out I let him stay with us. Kyuubi was 3 or 4 at the time and we were still in school so he offered to look after him. We had no right to reject his offer so we let him…" I frowned at this, that was not good there was no telling what he was exposed to locked up for 3-4 years in prison left without the protection of his powers.

" We came back to find they were not there...he had taken kyuubi. At first we thought they went for a walk or something, until we found that letter." He said pointing at the folder, I opened it and it read.


	13. Chapter 13

Flashback

" We came back to find they were not there...he had taken kyuubi. At first we thought they went for a walk or something, until we found that letter." He said pointing at the folder. I opened it and it read.

Chapter 13

Tusaude POV

 ** _To My Traitors and Abusers_**

 ** _I do hope you realize your children are missing. You all deserve to die for what you did to me but I believe in the old saying an eye for an eye. You might be confused so let me refresh your memory. You see, Minato before you killed my guardian specifically two months before at your coming of age ball. You and Fugaku stepped out to the garden where I was sitting because I had wished to get away from the crowd. You might remember that I wore a traditional yukata, but then again you were out of it ( lies). I had been minding my business hoping you would both ignore me in favor of having fun but you came over to me instead. You would not stop calling me names and touching me no matter how much I begged you to stop. After about 5 minutes I had just about enough so I got up and began to speed walk away, I had difficulty running in my shoes. You two however followed me and only stopped talking nonsense when I tripped over a rock and fell with my ass in the air. I will never forget what you two said " Minato, I hear they don't wear underwear with a yukata." then you said " Let's find out" You both then picked me up off of the ground and dragged me into your storage room where you proceeded to strip ,humiliate and rape me. You violated me till I bled and my body was covered in your filth both inside and out ; telling me " Be a good servant and spread your legs like your mother" or choking me with your cock and saying " You kinky little slut you love it when your masters take you don't you". I had felt nothing but pleasure and for that I am grateful that ...Fugaku is an incubus ,yes I was on cloud 69 , but as good as it may have been I did not love you nor him and you ruined me. After a long 2 hours you finally decided you were through with my body and you stumbled your way to the exit . At the time I felt no grudge against you two in fact it was actually the first time I felt loved. I still did not wish to see either of you at least for a while so I tried to ignore you but you plagued my thoughts and dreams, I felt tortured. I began feeling ill by the end of the month and so I took a taxi to the doctor where I found out I was with child...in simpler terms I was pregnant. I had powers too but they were quite unique To create or destroy. According to the witch (the doctor) my body altered itself allowing me to have children which is why I was pregnant. I wanted to kill it ….before you get all righteous since you are a 'changed' man I realized that the child did nothing , regardless of who was the father between you two . I was told to come for check ups a set amount of times but my body had permanently changed you two apparently caused that to happen ...you just had to go 2 hours huh? Anyway the night you two popped up in my house I was 2 months along and my guardian had found my sonogram and was accusing me of sleeping with my 'sister' at the time. If you are reading this dear sister fuck you and I hope you suffer. Then you all framed me, I had a plan for my future too! and you wanted to ruin it, I had been lucky when the humans discovered I was being abused and I got out a week later. I found a powerful demon, my mother's old friend who I stayed with until I gave birth .I was happy, so happy to hold them in my arms they were my reason for living and I still thank you both for giving them to me . One night your fathers came to visit to invite my mother's friend to your wedding. They sensed their bloodline or some freaky shit you idiots can do and they followed the scent into our rooms and saw them .They were furious asking me if I loved you and if you knew to which I told the truth. The next thing I know I woke up in a dungeon my babies nowhere to be found I screamed out for days demanding and sometimes begging to see my children. They came down after a month of my captivity and I ignored them asking where my babies were and they said they got rid of them for good. You fucking insects. I escaped and killed them and I searched all over japan for the both of you I was not sure what I planned to do , tell you I gave birth with no child to prove it or apologize to you for not protecting them. When I Found you both your whores were pregnant and it crushed me to the point where I can feel nothing but hate for your families. You even had the nerve to invite me to live with you. I was planning on killing you all but then I saw the little baby boy and I broke down and ran with him. Do not worry I will not kill him but I will place a curse on a child in each of your houses. Beware murderers, for a child born of your wives will have both a gift and a curse. They have the ability to bear children but if they do not produce a child by the age of 19 your deaths will be the result and your clan will die by the hands of your child. If the father is absent at the birth your grandchild your child will die as mine have. A child for a child, life for a life._**

 ** _Orochimaru_**

I scanned the paper in front of me confused on how to feel. We creatures are demons so it is not like we are saints, I myself have a dark past so I somewhat understand. The human woman beside him however is another story

"What reasons do you have for wanting your father dead?" I asked her. She was emotionless any trace of that smile was gone replaced by dull eyes and a blank face.

"Father deserved to die." she stated simply as if I was asking what was her favorite colour. I frowned at this behaviour she seemed emotionally exhausted, as if she was telling herself rather than me, an obvious sign of guilt. It seems everyone is in need of my help, I then turned to examine Minato he was not looking in my eyes but rather in the middle of my forehead. His eyes looked sad and full of regret and I also observed he looked unsure of something I'm guessing the accusations in the letter.

"What do you remember from that night?" I asked him there are two sides to every story, for all I know Orochimaru could be insane.

" Father told the both of us about the effects the blood moon on our bloodline that night. We were told that our powers grow stronger during this time and we might get overpowered by our instincts. The major instinct being the one to mate but we had no mates at the time so he told us to go through the gardens to avoid meeting anyone in our state but when we went out he was there. He was always a feminine looking man quiet, humble just overall a good kid that was why we became friends at first before all this started. That night his scent changed it was almost as if it was intoxicating me but I realized Fugaku was affected too. Being an incubus did not help him the slightest it made it worse he wanted to jump him but I tried to calm him and it was working. We should have left then but his skin looked absolutely captivating it was like he was calling to us without knowing. We asked him questions trying to distract ourselves but he ignored us and our dominant demons got agitated. He was walking away but then he fell as he said but he let out a moan and arched his back and I blacked out after that. Some time later I woke up sticky in my bed with claw marks on my chest and back but I don't think Orochimaru would listen to me so I went on as if nothing happened." I let out a sigh as I tried to process this...what do you even call this.

"I'm guessing the children are not informed about this? Why?" I asked.

"When we got the letter we meet up with Fugaku and his wife and found out that something similar happened to them. However since their oldest was going to the doctor because he was sick they had left their younger son with a babysitter. When they got home they found the babysitter dead with a similar letter left behind. We got them back after 3 endless months of searching for them. We wanted them to have a normal life, free from the drama we created. As our sons grew older they were normal good boys but in their teens they began to get rebellious; we thought it was normal but they seemed to want people to suffer, for them to bleed. We ignored it for the most part thinking it was their demon nature but it is the curse slowly tearing away their sanity" Well that explains it. Why do I do this again? Oh yea the mone...I mean I love helping people.

"How do you suppose we fix this?" I asked them

"It is quite simple we need them to give birth, which is why you need to stop telling Kyuubi that he can not date. We would prefer you ask him if he is dating which he is and help him with his relationship problems. He is with Fugaku's eldest son who is living with us at the moment please take care of our son." he finished with a bow. So basically they set them up?

"No we did not force them together they just happened to like each other... pure coincidence" Minato pointed out, yea whatever makes you sleep at night.

"Why should I get involved in this?" This is way beyond my job description.

"We'll pay you to do it?" They offered. I could use it to pay off my debt instead of running off…

"You got yourself a deal" I said flashing them a smile.

~~~Meanwhile Kyuubi at school - third class of the day History~~~

Kyuubi Pov

I've been trying my best to ignore the throbbing sensation in my ass. I felt hot, very hot I was gasping for breath and sweating profusely. Shaku kept asking me if I was ok but told I him was knowing full well it was a lie.

" Alright enough of this" He said as he got up pushing his desk away drawing everyone's attention.

"Shukaku is there something I can help you with?" Iruka sensei asked him wearing a worried expression.

"I'm leaving early with Kyuubi " he said as he picked me up bridal style and rushed out of the door. Students made whistle sounds at us, calling us animals getting the attention of the other classes we passed.

"Can't you just bring me to the nurse?" I asked him feeling embarrassed to be carried like this, I mean I can walk...probably.

"So she can give you an ice pack or some pain killers while you sit there and die? I think not" He can be so dramatic sometimes but love him for it.

He put me in his car and strapped me in before basically jumping over to his side and driving out of the school parking lot. My vision started to blur and I could hear him calling my name telling me to stay awake or else. Ever since I had sex with Itachi I felt weak almost...drained, I'm sure he literally almost fucked the life out of me for a second and I wouldn't mind at all. I thought I would recover from my post sex...situation and I did for the most part but I walked funny now. I took the pills this morning and now I feel like I got hit in the head with a metal bat about 40 times. I groaned in pain everything seems to be hurting from head to toe, I feel terrible. About 30 brutal minutes later we pull up to a drive in clinic, the hospital is an hour away from here so I'm grateful for his smart thinking. He jumped out stooped down in front of me so I could get on his back before running in the place like a madman.

"Sir can I help you?" I heard the nurse ask him, Does she not see me on his back? He went over and started panicking.

"My friend he's sick I don't know what's wrong with him but he looks on the verge of passing out!" He panicked.

"Come with me" She said as she lead us to a room in the back for Shuka to lay me down. I heard her talking on to someone but their voices slowly started to fade now I just want to sleep...

Shukaku POV

I noticed Kyuu was pale the first moment I laid my eyes on him this morning because I always admired his natural tan, the lucky bastard. I asked him word for word " You look like shit you ok? Want me to bring you home?" but he just had to be a hard ass and lie. I looked from the wall was dazing at and saw that his eyes were closing and pinched his hand to wake him up like I've been doing on the way here. telling him to stay awake. He's going to be the death of me I swear. I frowned when he wasn't waking up and shake him lightly calling him, getting the same response shit! I got up and ran back to the counter to the dark haired idiot that left us in the back alone.

She looked up from her files with a bored on her face that slightly lit up when she saw me.

"Where is your boss?" I asked trying to report her and get a better nurse to help, since she clearly is not capable.

"Why are you asking sir?" She said with a smile on her face playing innocent.I looked at her name tag so I could address her

"Look *sigh* Fei my friend just passed out can you pleaseee get a doctor?!" I asked the woman for the second time today.

"What friend?" she asked with a confused look on her face. 'What the hell?'

"The one I just brought in on my back." I explained very carefully to the idiot.

"Sir I'm gonna need you to calm down" What in the name of Skittles is going on? I looked around the place for any other nurses to help but the place was quiet then something caught the corner of my eye it was blood coming from under the table beside her… I'm pretty sure that is not supposed to be there... shit Kyuubi!

"I left my wallet in the back room can I go get it?" I played along knowing damn well she knew what was up.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said her mouth twitching with her creepy smile. 'Fuck this' I sprinted to the door that leads to the back before she could register it in her brain to run after me. I was right too but the hoe was fast, I had to literally shift to the left to prevent her from reaching me.

I felt the same type of rush I did running from my father every other day so I'm an expert in escaping. I could see the door ahead and my legs were burning 'I should workout more, I feel sick' I thought as I dodged her claws again though this time She tripped and fell giving me enough time to go in the room and lock the door. I rushed over to kyuubi trying to wake him up before I carefully picked him up, then I hear the door handle jiggling. Panic rushed through my entire being I looked around for another way out and saw a vent on the ceiling I pulled it out but I couldn't go through it dragging an unconscious body with me it would take too long. I heard a clicking noise only then did it register to me…. she had a gun! I heard the keys next and my heart accelerated there is no way in hell I'm leaving Kyuubi with the hoe no matter how much I want to piss my pants. 'I love you little bro as annoying as you can be sorry for teasing you, Dad I'm sorry I wasn't the son you wished for, Mom I guess I be with you soon huh?' I was at peace, I give lived my life the way I wanted and now I'm going out in fashion. I can't believe fucking jinxed myself.

I went on the opposite side of the door waiting for her to burst in, I was not going out without a fight. I'm pulling hair, biting, clawing anything to get her DNA so that they might find Kyuubi faster. The door was slowly kicked open by her foot, as she walked farther in, I knocked the gun from her hand throwing fists in her face as hard as I can hoping to knock her out. All bets are off when someone's trying to kill you I don't care who it is I'm going to beat the shit out of them. Then the bitch started laughing even though she looked unrecognizable causing me to stop momentarily, she licked the blood off her lip and I watched in shock as she healed in front of my eyes.

"What are you?" I asked, not knowing that those could be my last words, I looked down when I felt a sharp pain near my belly button and saw blood...my blood the bitch stabbed me. She pulled the knife out and stabbed me again before pushing me off her the knife still in me. My vision blurred and I saw black spots but I still managed to see another person had entered the room and was arguing with the bitch. The person also black haired, yanked the knife out causing me to scream out in agony, I felt something like a bee sting in my neck before everything went completely black.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey just wanted to say thanks for dealing with my late updates sorry about that...**

 **~~Flashback~~**

"What are you?" I asked, not knowing that those could be my last words, I looked down when I felt a sharp pain near my belly button and saw blood...my blood the bitch stabbed me. She pulled the knife out and stabbed me again before pushing me off her the knife still in me. My vision blurred and I saw black spots but I still managed to see another person had entered the room and was arguing with the bitch. The person also black haired yanked the knife out causing me to scream out in agony, I felt something like a bee sting in my neck before everything went completely black.

 **Chapter 14: Mysterious Strangers.**

 **Shukaku POV**

I hear creaking noises, chains swinging not to mention the dreadful sound of metal hitting against metal. I should not have watched so many scary movies, all my thoughts are jumbled with possibilities but I know I'm probably in a psycho's creepy basement. I could not confirm this however because my eyes were covered and I was strapped down on a cold metal table.

'Am I in hell?' I felt a now faint pain in my stomach it was like a tender wound, then it came back to me. Flashes of me hitting Fei, her stabbing me leaving me for dead on the floor and the immense pain that shot through me as the weapon was ripped out of me...Kyuubi!

My throat burned and I felt hot but I mustered up my strength and called out

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I freeze up when the sound of metal hitting each other stop completely, the sound of water dripping filling the room then heavy footsteps slowly approaching me. I held my breath and my body trembled without my consent. I felt naked not literally thankfully I still had on my underwear, but like I was being examined, the steps stopped near where I was and I could hear my captor's breathing. I don't know what came over me but I before I knew it a quiet

"H..hello? Is anyone there?" Came out of my mouth again a rough hand held my face up in response turning it as they pleased. Now I'm getting annoyed 'Where's Kyuubi's crazy ass when I need him?'

"Are you Kyuubi?" A man's voice asked me. I schooled my features and answered

"What's it to you?" the man's grip tightened on my face before he chuckled and told me

"You rather I kill both of you then? I'll have to charge extra but if you insist on dying fine by me." I widened my eyes in shock I'm glad that he could not see his taunting affected me because of the blindfold. 'Who is he going to kill? He said charge shit... someone wants him dead? Do I say It's me? I don't think he want to kill me because I'm not dead yet... he must need something but what?'

"Who hired you?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Client confidentiality." He replied before he let go of my face, Pulling a stool near where I was, silence ensuing.

 **Itachi POV**

I sigh as I exit the meeting room, I hate presenting projects to those old prunes. *sigh* I run my hand through my hair walking to my office Minato-san just had to take today off, the arrogant idiots were looking down on me throughout the whole thing. Just because I'm younger than them, irritates me how stupid they can be when it comes to business. On the up side I somehow feel stronger today even though I skipped breakfast which was new, the last times I had sex I felt sedated but not full and satisfied like now. I sat in my chair and smirked as I fantasized about taking my redhead in his father's office. He was on his back gasping on his father's desk as I had my way with his delectable body.

The ringing of my phone interrupted my delightful daydream I took my phone out and frowned at the name.

Isn't Naruto supposed to be at school it's just 1pm but I picked up regardless.

"Naruto?" I answered and heard him shouting "Hurry the fuck up!" getting even more confused.

" Itachi I think Kyuubi's in danger" He said in a deathly serious voice. I immediately sit up and shout

"What?! What happened?" I already at this point got up throwing my jacket to the floor, feeling my blood literally boil. I threw my office door open causing the entire office to look over to me in shock and fear I ignored them heading to my car as he explained.

" You remember yesterday when mom gave Kyuubi his medicine?" I hn in response confirming that I do.

"Fei bursted into school with a gun just now and tried to kill me."

"Are you ok? Where's Kyuubi?" I felt a sinking feeling in my gut I know he would literally die for Naruto and that scared me to no end.

" Y..yea I'm ok Sakura Jumped in front of me They said Kyuubi was sick this morning and his friend took him to the clinic a few miles away from here but He never gets sick Itachi... I think she gave him the wrong meds please...j...just find him" I was shaking but I don't know what I was feeling but I'd rather not be feeling like this. I just fucking found him please, don't tell me he's hurt.

"Where is it ? " I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot. He gave me the directions and I ran through a few red lights and got there in record time but when I did…. I wished I hadn't left Japan. Yellow police tape was surrounding the place and they were rolling bodies out of the place. I felt dead inside as I walked over to the tape, every step feeling heavier as I moved to go under it.

"Hey! You! stop!" I faintly hear and ignore the police coming towards me. Sirens drowning out all my thoughts of sanity as I walked farther looking for him. I felt absolutely mad, when did I care so much for him? Images of his smile flashed in my mind, him holding onto my shirt refusing to let go, the sound of his laugh, the kisses we shared and how... I fell to my knees and let out a blood curdling scream, my tears falling on the road. He can't be gone..no..no no no! Reporters on the scene recognized me and surrounded me taking pictures of their 'beloved' ice prince falling apart. The police had to drag me to my feet and into the front seat of their car as I sobbed pathetically, ignoring everything and everyone.

 **Minato POV**

As I was about to walk out of the office my phone started to ring *insert ringtone* Who is this? I wondered as I stepped back in the office with everyone behind me.

"Hello Minato speaking"

"Hello Sir there has been an incident" A male said panicked .

" Incident? What kind of incident ? Who is this?"

"T...This is Iruka I'm a teacher at your sons' school there was a shooting"

"WHAT!" I interrupted scaring everyone in Tusaude's office

"Are they hurt? is that why you're calling!?" I panicked but whispered in fear of my wife hearing.

"The shooter was after Naruto but a classmate jumped in front of him, we informed the police but we still can not find Kyuubi and his friend" I sat down and held the bridge of my nose.

"Is the kid ok?" I asked, hoping my list of enemies will not grow any larger.

"I do not know sir they are loading her in an ambulance but the police want to speak to you at the station they are taking Naruto there." I hate dealing with cops, it just reminds me of….*sigh* I look over to my wife and I smile, I don't think she can handle anymore stress in her condition. Her mental state is already extremely unstable, the guilt has been eating away at her for years. She has never forgiven herself for killing her father and essentially selling her life to me to ensure his death. It does not help that she thinks of him every time our eyes meet. We try our best to give our kids a normal childhood, a home full of love but it pains me to admit I myself feel sick at the thought of any more of my children dying because of me.

"I understand I will be there soon" I speak after a moment of silence.

"Sir a..are you ok? " Iruka asked.

"Goodbye thank you for calling" I say immediately hanging up.

" Dear is everything alright?" My wife asked worry in her voice. I smile at her

"Yes... I Should get going there is an emergency at work." I told her she nodded not questioning me farther. I know everyone else in the room heard the call and they were stiff and on edge. I whisper in a quiet voice, too quiet for a human to hear "He's on the move again, Kyuubi's missing " confirming their fears... and mine.

" Dear I have to go to the office I have to finish the building my model I'll be gone for a while cook whatever." She said as she kissed me on the cheek and made her way out must have called in late again, I swear she's a workaholic. I signal for 2 of my men to follow her out without her noticing to not alarm her.

I turned back to face the doc and put my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands.

"It's all my fault"

"Yes it is" the Doc supported . Isn't she suppose to make me feel better? I guess it translated on my face and she answered.

"My job is not to lie to you, if you want someone to tell you what you want to hear I'm not the one." She said as she picked up my files and shoved them at my chest then saying

"If Kyuubi dies it might very well destroy you." I looked at her puzzled.

"My job is basically to analyze people, Orochimaru believes you are evil and wants you dead he truly has nothing to lose if he kills Kyuubi. What makes you think he isn't dead at this moment? Why would he appear again after all these years? How old is he now does this make sense?"

"Kyuubi?" I asked now wondering about the questions she posed.

"18" I answer and she looks at me confused.

"His records say he's 17…" She asked confused.

"When we got him back he had no memory of what happened so he had to start over school and we changed the date to not draw attention" I explained, I'm getting too old for all this drama

*sigh* She put her hand on my shoulder and says

"Well I'm here if you need anything, Kyuubi is a good kid he doesn't deserve all of this he'll really need my help after this for sure this time" She said as she exits with her assistant. I pull myself up and told my guards to drive me to the station. When we arrived there was havoc, reporters hidden in the bushes, on top of trees in cars surrounding the place, children sobbing in their mother's chest while the mother's struggled to deal with the loss of their loved ones. This is all my fault… The attention quickly shifted to me as I stepped out of the car and up the steps.

" why do people want your son dead!?"

"Are these shootings connected to your business?"

"Are you really a mafia boss? "

"Is it true you ordered the shooting?!"

They all attacked me with ridiculous questions which I ignored until an old guy shouted.

" When were you planning on announcing the engagement?!" I stopped walking and turned to him, the sounds of flashes took over as they waited for my response.

"Engagement?" I say truly puzzled.

"Yes, to the Uchiha heir, I have been tracking their love story since I came from Japan was this perhaps a secret ?! Even from you ?!" He exclaimed causing another round of questioning to erupt. I proceed walking into the station leaving the reporters outside to be rushed into hiding by the police.

A few officers guided me through the station to a room where I saw Naruto, Itachi, Naruto's friend Gaara with his siblings and father sitting in silence. The atmosphere was dark dampening my mood farther. Naruto looked up and his face brightened when he saw me, Itachi looked unrecognizable his eyes red and swollen his nose red...he just looked like a mess. Had they really been that close?

"Dad!" Naruto shouted in relief bringing me out of my thoughts. I pull him into a hug letting out my own sigh of relief seeing for myself he was ok.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have an issue at hand here" Gaara's father who is coincidentally the director of the FBI interrupted. We all went to sit in another room with a black screen in it.

"We managed to catch her on the highway trying to escape" He continued clicking a button to reveal our family doctor handcuffed to the table hidden behind the screen.

"What is Fei doing here?" I said grabbing their attention. What the hell is going on?

"She tried to kill your son and 30 minutes prior the security camera caught her" *turns on monitor in the room* It showed Kyuubi on his friend's back seeming to be unconscious, we visibly tensed as we observed. Then workers came in from what appears to be a lunch break and were conversing with her before she pulled out a gun with a silencer and shot all 4 of them. 2 male and 2 females. She shoved one body (girl) into a cupboard and threw the others over the counter that's when 2 masked figures stepped in they cleaned most of the mess one of the figures went out of the building and the other went to stand hidden, that's when Shukaku came back shaken but we could not hear him. A second camera angle showed he was confused and annoyed with Fei but his eyes shifted to spot of blood they missed. The masked figure then pulled out a suitcase to reveal what looked like a type of drug then Shukaku took off and ran to where he came from while the figure got the drug ready then the tape cuts of when Fei sprints after Shukaku.

" Any ideal as to why your personal family doctor took our kids and tried to kill your youngest." He said in a snappy voice. I'm going to need this human to calm down especially with almost everyone in the room suspecting me in their thoughts.

"I do not know why she would do this" I answer truthfully.

"So you wouldn't mind interrogating her for us now would you? Since she seems to have a personal issue with you." I knew this was coming, I nod as I get up and walk with the cops to get suited up and they put me in and close the door. I couldn't see them anymore it was just me and her. She was looking and the screen and looked my way when the door opened I sat across from her.

"Fei." I greeted emotionless, time to get some answers.


	15. Chapter 15

"Fei." I greeted emotionless, time to get some answers.

 **Chapter 15** :

 **Third person POV**

Fei grins as she met eyes with the older man she straightened up in her seat and batted her eyelashes.

Minato frowned when he noticed he could not read her mind, it gave him a headache but he ignored it and asked her.

" Who are you working for?" Narrowing his eyes trying even harder to see if she was planning on lying to him. A stabbing pain was his reward that left him gripping his head in agony.

"I would stop that if I were you" were her first words. Minato looked up at her through squinted eyes and hesitantly did as she suggested. His head stopped hurting but his ears were still ringing. He looked up at her puzzled and asked again

" Who are you working for ?" She looked confused and answered.

"I work for you sir" Minato could already tell this was something planned to personally hurt him he sighed and asked, hardening his features.

"Who ordered you to hurt my kids?" She smiled tempting him to hit her.

"Oh is that what this is about ?" At this point everyone outside was paying full attention to the two in the room. This is the only time she has even looked much less talked to anyone since her arrest. The room was silent and they continued to watch Fei playing with all of their heads.

Minato banged his hand on the table and demanded " Stop playing dumb and tell me who you're working for!" She stopped smiling and sighed.

"Fine" at this comment everyone almost fell out of their seats in pure shock. She came in closer and said

"I work for….youuuu" Minato had just about enough of the bitch and went to walk out the door but stopped when she said

"Don't you love me anymore?" He turned to her utterly confused.

"Don't tell me you don't feel our connection, I see how you look at me."

" You said you loved me… that you would be there for me whenever I needed you."

"You don't love her...I did this for us" at this point Everyone in the room had their eye's bulged out of their head in shock. Naruto had just about enough and tried to leave the room but the cops told him that he could not for safety reasons. Itachi was confused beyond reason and just wanted Kyuubi back. Minato frowned and walked over and kicked his chair down and walked to Fei and pulled her hair back and looked in her eyes.

"Listen to me yo…" He tried but stopped mid sentence as immense pain rushed through his body. His eyes widened in shock at her now yellow eyes traces of dark blue gone.

"I told you to stop that" She sang out before Minato collapsed in the room leaving her laughing like a maniac as they rushed in to get him out of the building.

"Dad!" Naruto screamed in worry.

"Minato-San!" Itachi said in panic.

 **Shukaku POV**

It's been an hour since the creep has been doing nothing but looking at me, I feel even worse than before I can sense his eyes on my body and I could do nothing about it at the moment.

"You know…. They told me what you can do" He said finally breaking the silence.

"...So what?" I said hiding my confusion.

"If I manage to impregnate you they said I don't have to kill you or your friend."

"W...what!?" I said in shock knowing that is impossible. 'I'm gonna die' I mentally panic 'This psycho is going to kill me'

"...But only I feel like it." He explained.

"…let me go! You fucking sick bastard I swear if u touch" I start panicking, I was not about to let them touch him..I mean me like that.

" Hey, Hey calm your body...did I say I'm attracted to you?" He said leaving me feeling slightly insulted for some reason.

"No…. but you've been sitting there looking at me for the past hour so I fucking guessed you must want something." I defended, then I heard Kyuubi groan, I know his voice anywhere we've been roommates... I've had some difficult nights. Let's just say..when I saw him wet half naked out of the shower or heard him moaning as he beats one out it was hard on me in more than one way if you get what I'm trying to say.

"Shukaku is that you" I said praying that he played along like he always does when we mess with people. No way am I letting this guy touch him when I've had a crush on him since forever. I can't even tell him I like him either cause I know he doesn't like me that way...yet at least. There is 5 minutes of silence before he says

"Kyuubi is that you?" I let out a sigh of relief.

" Yea do you remember anything?" I said in worry whatever they gave him must be strong as hell for him to be out that long.

"No just some stupid bitch that was giving us trouble" he said avoiding any distinctive thing that would rat us out. He must be talking about the bitch I was going to haunt and torture if I had died.

"Seems like Fei had something against me...stabbed me and knocked me out real good." I explained to him giving him a basic understanding of what's going on.

"Fuck you ok man?!" He panicked. I know he would blame himself forever if anything happened to me.

"Alive and kicking...our captor here says who hired him wants us dead"

" Now now enough chit chat back to the matter at hand" Our captor cut in.

"Shukaku are you dating Kyuubi here?" he asked Kyuubi who answered

"...no" after moments of hesitation.

"Hmm… So that means if I find Kyuubi here attractive you would not be mad?" He said as he moved about the room. Then I heard a ripping noise as he waited for Kyuubi to reply.

" If you touch him I will rip you to shreds" Kyuubi promised being protective as he always is. Our captor then walked over to me, something like a ball was put in my mouth and held strapped around my head. What I'm guessing are headphones placed over my ears. What prevented me for hearing anything else shocked me...at first I was confused because of the groaning and moaning I was hearing, then a loud "yea just like that" was moaned into my ears. I knew my face turned an embarrassing shade of red the fucker was playing p...p I can't even say it.

 **Kyuubi Pov**

"Even if I said I have a change of heart?" The guy said confusing me

" What do you mean a change of heart?"

" I want him, let me take him and I let you two go"

" ...Take him?" I'm damn sure this fucker doesn't mean what I think he means.

" He is my type what can I say, I like them blonde"

"Who hired you?" I asked deathly curious, why would anyone want me dead?

" I'll tell you if you let me take him." Was his simple answer.

"Why are you asking me this" I asked confused

" He's a good friend you know... you should keep him close." What did he mean?

" He's even willing to take your place Kyuubi. That's why I like the kid never once did he rat you out. He must really love you kid...but you don't see that do you?" What the fuck is he talking about?

"How did you?" I asked scared seeing as I could not defend myself and he knows who I really am.

" Did you really think they didn't give me a picture of you? And you're the child of a famous person everyone knows who you are." He said the humor coming through his voice.

" Why him?" I asked hating myself for even talking about this he's my best friend I shouldn't even be entertaining this conversation.

"I'm like you… But I'm on the opposite end of the spectrum. I can medically impregnate anyone I choose to sleep with but, unlike you I had a side effect every time I healed someone it would damage my body in return. When he got stabbed he was going to die... but I healed him, I'm not sure if I will die because of it but I couldn't let Fei kill him. I don't know what it is but I do know he is someone I imagined myself with...a genuine good person."

"I can't hurt innocent people. I promised myself I would only hurt those who hurt the innocent."

"Then why didn't you kill Fei? Why did you take the job? What do you mean by heal?" I asked

" As I said... let me mark him as mine and I'll answer all of your questions." He stated.

"Let me talk to him first" I said still quite puzzled. He doesn't seem to be lying but then again he kidnapped us and chained us up….

"...*sigh* fine 5 minutes" he agreed I heard a long silence before some shifting and a gasp.

"Shukaku?" He called out to me

"Listen Shukaku he knows,and still wants to fuck you, he says he likes blondes and if you consent he'll let us go and we don't report him as thanks and he'll answer our questions" 1 minute I mentally checked off.

" How do you know he's not lying?" Shukaku asked me surprising me farther.

" You would be dead already" he answered butting in.

I waited for him to say fuck no like I knew he would but once again I'm floored when he says a quiet

"Ok..but I want to see your face and you can't make it hurt." why is Shuka doing this? I have no time to question him at the moment because the five minutes were up and I did not wish to anger the man that had us tied the fuck up.

"Glad we came to an agreement" He said before the sound of shuffling resumed.

"Oh and you might be a tad bit uncomfortable Kyuubi because there is only one room which is this." Fucking ducks... I'm going to be so fucked up after all this.

 **Shukaku POV**

I heard him shuffling about the room ' Is he perhaps..nervous? can't be can it?' At least I saved Kyuubi's ass quite literally. Ahh... my sense of humor, makes me cringe. A big 6 foot something man like me is handing his ass to a creepy possibly ugly ass man. It makes me shiver in disgust at the thought of him thrus...ugh I can't say it. To make it worse Kyuubi will hear everything there goes my chance of dating him, out the fucking window. Well I suppose this will be similar to the times we masturbated together in our room. Those were the best days of my life 2 more months and we would have ran of and married, no joke.

His footsteps came close to me again this time pulling the blindfold off my eyes. I squinted and hissed and the light blinded me. My vision cleared and my mouth hit the floor

"I know you!" I shouted out in shock, I met him before I think I saw him at a bar don't ask me why I was there but, I saw the fucker! I'm sure I did cause I was checking him out again... don't ask me why but he's hot as fuck!

" From?" He asked with raised brow?

"Don't worry about that." I said checking him out once again, this time his hair was down and it was still as black as his eyes. He had a certain thing about him I admired, he looked dangerous, mysterious even but I'm a top, well not at this given second but I am for the most part the one doing the penetrating even though I've never done the whole sex thing. When I was done observing his body I turned to see we were in some type of lab and I was in fact strapped down to a table...but at least it's bright and clean in here.

"So can I know your name" I asked him as he loosened his suit tie

"Didn't you say you know me?" He asked amused as I blatantly ignore the fact that he was striping.

"Not your name." I said turning my head away as he took his pants off, My luck is kind of amazing today...get stabbed, but I live, get fucked, but Wait for it... I live! This isn't so…" There I go jinxing myself again I began to panic when he touched my neck trailing his finger down my body, my breath hitching when he gripped me through my only clothing. I looked away from his piercing black orbs for a second to see that Kyuubi was fully dressed and uncomfortable with this situation. I looked back at the man

"Can't you give him headphones?" I asked embarrassed seeing as his dick was in my face.

"You're no fun but ok…" He walked with them ,covered his ears and played the radio, I admit... I watched his ass. He waked back and dragged my underwear off throwing it somewhere in the corner. I have nowhere to hide and I can't run away not that I would (being a manly man and all) but you get it.


	16. Chapter 16

**~Flashback~~**

"You're no fun but ok…" He walked with them ,covered his ears and played the radio, I admit I watched his ass. He waked back and dragged my underwear of throwing it in a basket. I have nowhere to hide and I can't run away not that I would (being a manly man and all) but you get it.

 **Chapter 16**

Kyuubi POV

He placed something over my ears a minute ago but nothing was playing the sadistic fuck. I hear something similar to unbuckling a belt and then Shukaku gasped and a loud bang sounded. My face heated up 'he's really doing it!'

"Fuck! Take it easy man...Holy..Ah! mmm!" Shuka shouted...damn I never took him seriously when he said sure..I never heard him like this before... it's kinda hot. I heard a banging sound again

"Wait! w..what a..are you...Ah! Fuck! " He groaned out before another banging sound was made. What the fuck are they doing? Fighting? I hate to say it but I wanna see. I heard a little bit of struggling and Shuka mumbling no

"Come on open up, stop being a wimp, take it like a big boy" I tried to not listen to respect Shuka's privacy but it's hard to ignore...oh shit! I cursed as I felt my dick twitch 'Don't get hard! Don't get hard! Do not get hard!' I chanted only to hear slurping like sounds and a groaned out

"Fuck...Mmm...just like that, you like me fucking your naughty little mouth don't you" Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Is it Karma? I'm sorry ok, just please for the love of bunnies don't let me get hard shit.. this was getting bad...for me that is, who the hell gets off hearing their hot best friend give a blow job? Me apparently. I shifted my legs uncomfortably but it appears I wasn't being tortured enough

"Ah! N...no I change my mind there's no way that can fit! are you trying to kill me! my fucking jaw almost dislocated! " 'I can relate my friend' I mentally sympathize, Images of Itachi suddenly attack my brain

Daydream~~

I'm back home eating a snack leaning against the counter when Itachi suddenly comes up behind me and whispers in my ear

"Kyuubi I hear you've been a bad *grinds on* bad boy" I moan and push my ass back on his dick "Fuck me… fuck me on this countertop Tachi... punish me" I thought out loud again without realizing, that is until I felt his dick twitch against my ass. He flips me around and puts me on the Kitchen counter crashing his lips on mine with a new sense of urgency. I feel like my body is on fire, his fingers, his tongue, his body *moan* making it impossible for me to think.

He pulls back and looks at me with piercing red eyes which weirdly didn't scare me, daring me to defy him, leaving me shivering at the level of intensity. He held eye contact as he ripped my shirt open and licked his was down to play with my nipples the visual is too much...he is going to dominate me.. but I want, him fuck me till I can't function properly.

" I'm going to fuck you raw " He growled out making me moan and tremble in excitement, having a little fun in the shower this morning made me well prepared for any type of fucking he wishes to commence on this fine day.

~~End of daydream~~~(Aka He finally put it in and Shukaku screams ending/interrupting kyuubi's fantasy)

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Shuka scream… he's even louder than me which is unexpected...the things I learn.

"*hiss* so fucking tight!" I hear the mystery man moan out, I let out a groan of frustration, this is torture!

~~ Meanwhile ~~

Itachi POV

I tried to calm my heart, keep myself composed, but it's proving to be difficult and that annoys me. The fact that my redhead has this much power over me is concerning to say the least I keep thinking Where are you? Are you ok? Please stay strong I'm going to find you I promise.

" You!" Naruto shouted in pure anger rushing towards Fei, I have never seen him so furious even Gaara was hesitant to approach him he looked like a wild beast. I myself feel like skinning her alive but that won't get Kyuubi back or turn back time. So for the first time since my breakdown I got up getting their attention I walk over to Naruto and pull him into a hug.

"It's going to be ok" I say weather it was to myself or him I don't know, But we both needed someone to say that to us, to tell us they were safe and this will pass... that they are strong enough to make it through all of this. He hugged me back and I felt his hot tears on my shoulder. It added to my own pain to see the cheerful blonde break down he is like another brother to me but I held it in, I had to remain strong. I see Fei looking in my eyes but it's a two way mirror, yet she looked me straight in the eyes as if she was examining me, I squeezed Naruto unconsciously causing him to hiss in pain and ask

"Itachi are you ok?" I kept my face emotionless and told him all was fine that I just needed some air. I walked out of the room where they finally give me back my phone. I walk over to a chair and opened my phone 40 miss calls 2 voicemails and 180 text messages. I decided to go on google and type in a random Japanese news site and lo and behold "Uchida heir breaks under pressure" pops up I searched another that said " Itachi Uchiha arrested by American authorities." no wonder everyone I know who's heard of this is blowing up my phone. I chose to ignore my father's calls at the moment along with my mother's and brother's text. I look for Pain's number in my missed calls and called him back

*boop sound the phone makes* " Itachi you want me to bail you out?" His voice panted out guess he's having sex *sigh*

"No I'm not in jail the love of my life got kidnapped and I lost it" I would have laughed if I wasn't shaken at the moment when I heard him stop shuffling I know he was getting dressed to fly and bail me out.

"Stop fucking with me" Pain said shocked I smirked

"I already did already remember?" I replied, long story short we were drunk one night and things lead to another then we on and off had sex but he remains one of my best friends. It was purely fucking and even with him I wasn't affectionate so the shock was not uncalled for.

"Ha ha" He faked laughed

"But seriously someone melted your heart? Wow...so I take it you want me to find where he is?" Pain answered, I knew there was a reason I talked to him I smirked and hned in the phone.

"Name"

"Kyuubi Uzumaki" I replied I heard him typing before he stopped

"Wait..Uzumaki?!" He said shocked and resumed talking not expecting a reply.

"I'll call you as soon as I find a trace" He said hanging up. It's not that I don't trust the authorities...well maybe it, is Pain is the best at finding people usually criminals or people that owe him but he's the best in the field certainly not someone you want to upset. I sit and gathered my composure 'time to go to work' I thought making my way back into the room.

"He is not in danger the ambulance will be here in…"They stopped talking when I entered and walked over to MInato I placed my ear to his nose to see if he was breathing and something told me he was knocked out. I straightened myself and walked over to Gaara's father whose name I forgot.

"I'd like to speak to her" I told him, regardless I would find a way to get the bitch alone... I had my ways. He looked to Naruto who was equally shocked by my behavior but this was business I don't fuck around with family she's going to know who am and I'm going to make her regret being born. He shrugged his shoulders and gave me way, at this point they were running out of options and we all knew it was precious time getting wasted. I went about this naturally, I relaxed my shoulders and cleared my head I took a moment to look at the door separating me from her before I went in.

"Look who we have here" She said as I walked around the table and picked up the chair Minato had thrown. I sit in front of her and just look at her.

"You Handsome Devil.."She growled out looking me up and down that's when I knew she was going to be just like the rest, thirsty for a glass of ice water. The thing is I know how people are... married or not they hate being ignored, the more I ignore their advances the more they crave my attention (cock). In the past all I had to do was look into their eyes and say "let's fuck" and boom they ride my dick. I don't know what it is but I asked Pain once and he said "You get this look in your eye, or maybe you naturally have it but it basically makes even me want to submit and make you pound my ass all night " and yea we had sex after he said that cause that 'look' as he calls it was in my eyes. I smirk at the memory and Fei visibly shivers. Pleasure does scary things to people but I was not interested in fucking anyone but Kyuubi and plus I'm GAY, but she doesn't know that *Smirk*.

"W..what's so funny?" She stutters out. I put my elbow on the table and rest my head on my hand, she visibly stiffens.

"Y..You Know Kyuubi isn't as innocent as you think" She continued. I got her right where I want her. She is obviously trying to get to me but the thing is, not everyone knows about me and Kyuubi seeing it was only recently that I even laid a finger on him. That means she knows about our relationship, I tilt my head and continue to look at her disinterested. She frowned and spoke again

"He's having sex with Shukaku" That almost made me frown myself but I had no right to judge him for his sexual past but tha on that have is bothering me, however I ignore it and look at her.

She smiles thinking she has something on me and continues to dig her own grave.

"I didn't take you as the sharing type" 'I really wish the stupid bitch didn't say that, the only person that knows we had sex is... *internal gasp* Kushina! That would explain why she isn't here but that's his mom! My low key future mother-in-law she would never...Would she?!... Fucking hell!' I could feel a headache coming but my face and eyes remained the same. I had gotten what I came for but something told me to stay a little longer... so I did.

"You can do so much better are you really going to be a pawn all your life, are you fine just being a sperm donor?" She says leaning in pushing up her chest, I felt like vomiting.. then I thought about what she said. That hit me hard, I have a feeling she knows something I don't and that pisses me off. I get up and smoothly make my way out leaving her alone in the interrogation room not giving her not one more minute of my time.

Gaara's father had his eyes bulged out having heard one of his son's is in an apparent love triangle that I'm assuming he knew nothing of. Gaara's mouth was open much like Naruto's and they were looking at each other then me for about five times before just looking at me. Gaara's sister and other brother had the same expression as they stared at me. Then Gaara's father cleared his throat before coming over to me grabbing my hand leading me into another door in the room…. to another interrogation room. What the hell is going on? Then I realized the bitch made me a suspect! The love triangle bitch gave me a motive, jealousy.

He sit me down and grabbed a chair, Guess he's bad cop. He says this thing basically the thing they say when they arrest you but I'm not a citizen so if I fuck up I can't come back.

I roll my eyes 'This is ridiculous' He glares at me but he's looking at the king of that shit he's a mere peasant in the glaring game.

"State your full name" He orders

"Itachi Uchiha"I answer I don't want to upset the man

"Itachi I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer truthfully, do you understand?" He asked trying to be intimidating.

"Yes" I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes again.

"How do you know Kyuubi Uzumaki?"

"My father and his father are best friends, I was sent to live with the Uzumaki's for business reasons and my room is next to his" I explained he nodded and finally asked what they want to know.

"Do you or have you had sexual relations with Kyuubi Uzumaki?" Shit can I go to jail?...Fuck it.

"Yes" I answer and his mouth drops again and I can sense everyone else were in shock too.

"So just to clarify... you had 'sex' with Kyuubi"

"Yes I put my cock in his ass and fuc...and had intercourse with Kyuubi" I said getting slightly irritated.

"Um..*clears throat* do you know Shukaku ?" He said changing the subject.

"Never heard of him before 5 minutes ago...can I go now?" I really don't need this pointless shit wasting my time, I have to update Pain on the changes.

"For now you can.." He answered awkwardly before we head out of the room. They had the same look on their faces it was honestly funny but I have things to do. I walk over to Naruto and pull him to the side.

"Look Naruto I'm going to go find Kyuubi and bring him back."

"How are you goi..."He started but I interrupted

"I don't know... but I can't just sit here and do nothing, go with Minato I'll bring him back" I said patting his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Naruto...**

 **Chapter 17: Deal With the Devil**

He nodded dumbly as I turned going for the door, I then realize I don't have a ride and turn around. I've turned into an idiot, that needs to be fixed pronto 'Remember Romeo Itachi feelings fuck people up, just look at you... you're a mess...and where's my damn jacket!?' I thought letting out yet another sigh I walk over to an officer.

"Excuse me but is there any chance my car was brought here with me?" I asked with a soft calm voice. He gave me an amused look and handed me my keys and a form for me to sign it out, where he got them I don't remember don't care either. I call Pain again

Phone convo~~~

"Speak" Pain greets.

"Look for a connection with his mother, tell me anything you find, the bitch hinted to her being involved, I doubt Naruto Knows but Minato might have something to hide I want to cover all grounds." I say in a low voice, I am not taking any chances Naruto or someone else here can be the one behind this mess.

"Itachi your family is fucked up." He stated confusing me we aren't talking about me here.

"What?" I asked him confused

"Both your fathers put a man in jail, says here he was cleared of all charges a few days later but your dad and his testified that he committed murder my guess is someone looked into it and he was proven innocent. Orochimaru is his name... he works at the hospital 2 towns away from the station you are at" I felt my blood run cold, I over heard my father when I was younger cursing and throwing things because of what Orochimaru did to Sasuke. He drank a lot that night it was the first and only time I've seen any emotion... such hurt on his face. Mother had locked herself up in her room ( **a/n** : yes they do not sleep together but Itachi does not know why) and cried all night.

"Itachi?...Itachi?" I hear him calling me out of my mini flashback. I cleared my throat and answer

"Yea? " I said trying and failing to hide the fact that I was affected by what he told me.

"I never thought I would ever be saying this to you Itachi, but don't do anything stupid.." Stupid and my name should not be in the same sentence I despise being weak. That's it... when I get him back I'm going to get myself together and have mind blowing sex…*bites lip * Yes...that's what I'll do, have him bend over a random surface, heck even the floor I don't care as long as he is back in my arms...bed...life, I don't even know what I am anymore. Stupid emotions, Stupid thing beating in my chest keeping me alive, turning me into a damn fool.

"Itachi!" Pain screams in my ear causing me to hiss,my poor ears.

"What!" I shouted back making the everyone in the station give me looks.

"It's the end of the world…" he stated I chuckled

"What?" I asked humored.

"Itachi...are you ok? Do you need me to fly over there? Please don't tell me you're planning to jump off some building. You chuckled Itachi...chuckled" He explained, why does everyone seem to forget that I'm human? It's not like I have no emotions, I just conceal it better than most people.

"I'm fine, give me the address I'm going to find Orochimaru, make an appointment if you have to just get me in I don't really care how" I said as I handed the completed form to the officer bowing in thanks out of habit. He hands me my keys as Pain tells me the address which I memorized.

I step outside and a nice breeze hits me in my face I hung up and put my phone in my pocket I composed my face and nearly jumped when someone popped up in front of me flashing a camera in my face luckily my face took on the robotic nature I had around Father. Out of nowhere five more jumped out of the bushes and one out of a tree I walked calmly to where the cop said they parked my car.

"Itachi! Itachi look this way!"

"Are you really engaged?"

"Itachi are you in trouble?" A lady asked with a mic then I noticed her face she's a famous news reporter, I shifted my glaze around calmly and spotted the news crew and I turned around to go to my car. I pulled open the door and drove off to a local restaurant then I recalled I do not have a license to drive in america. I ignore it and pull out Minato's gps 'Oh yea this is not even my car..' I thought before putting in the hospital address.

Time skip~~(at the hospital)

I felt my heart threatening to burst through my chest and I wanted to run. This is the person that made Father absolutely crazy, the same father that shows me not one ounce of love much less any other emotion other than the occasional irritation and anger. I gulped and walked to the front desk a old lady was sitting typing up something on her computer.

"How may I help you?" She asked giving me a friendly smile I gave her an awkward trying to be nice face I think my face was twitching cause she said

"Oh dear are you having a stroke?!" I don't know what to say 'Oh no that's' just me smiling I'm perfectly fine' cringe worthy, but that's what I end up saying anyway.

"Oh no I'm just smiling I'm perfectly fine" She let out a nervous laugh.

"Do you have an appointment? Or is this a visit?" She seems to be a genuinely nice person I sniffled.

"Yes I have an appointment my name is Itachi Uchiha" She smiled as she typed up a few things and looked back at me.

"The doctor will see you in a minute " I nodded and took a seat in the waiting area. I looked intensely at the floor 'What the hell am I doing? He fucking kidnapped my little brother and the love of my life and I just walk up to him? What am I even going to say? Hey look I was just wondering if you would just give him back to me?' Shiny black shoes come in my line of sight. I look up to see a long haired feminine looking man with light hazel almost golden looking eyes staring at me. He held out his and hand I stare at it.

"My name is Orochimaru I'll be your doctor for this evening" I looked in his eyes and held his hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Itachi...Itachi Uchiha" I felt a slight tighten in his grip before he let go of my hand completely.

"This way please" he said guiding me into his room.

"So what seems to be the problem Itachi?" He asks me. I look at him, I mean really look at him this time...He seems so harmless he is as short as kyuubi but not as muscular he just looked feminine what could he possibly do to anyone? He clears his throat and smirks at me.

"I would appreciate if you stopped staring at me like that Itachi your father would not be pleased nor would Minato." I stare at him confused.

"Why would he care it's not like you're going to hurt me Orochimaru" I say , he chuckles in response.

"I suppose you are right but the fact that I had both of their children only to be tossed aside and replaced by my whore of a sister and your mother, might be cause for concern on their part" He said taking a seat. My eyes bulged out of my head 'What!?' He looked at me amused.

" Ha don't tell me you didn't know that your daddy and his friend fucked me and got me knocked up" He said amused... I struggled to find words.. My father and Minato-san?! Impossible.

"You're lying" I say narrowing my eyes at him. He arched a brow at me and outright laughed.

"*gasping for breath* Awe Itachi did they tell you nothing? Do you even Know what you are?" I frowned 'What does he mean what I am?' I started shaking out of frustration.

"What do you mean?" I asked everything seems to be getting worse by the minute.

"Not my place to tell" He said crossing his legs smirking at me...I admit I always felt as if something was off not just at home but with me as well.

I lowered my head "Please" I pleaded with him fuck Uchida pride I wanted the truth, and he was the only way I would get it.

"Well...since you asked so nicely...What do you wish to know ask away" He said getting serious.

"W..What am I? Why did you do that to Sasuke and Kyuubi? How many Brothers Or sisters do I have? Why did Father and Minato put you in jail? How did you get out?" He gave me a sad smile he looked so..broken but he answered as he said he would.

" Your father is an incubus...a demon you have his blood in you though I don't know what percentage of him you are but you look nothing like your mother so it must be high" my eye twitched I should have known not to trust this man! My anger flared and I got up grabbing him by the collar lifting him off the ground.

"Don't fuck with me demons aren't real!" I growled out, he looked shocked at first but that quickly melted back into amusement. His eyes went into slits and started glowing I froze up. He pushed me back into my seat and sticked out his impossibly long tongue 'I'm going to die' I panicked. His eyes changed back and he let me go fixing his collar. 'Demon..he's a demon!…'

"As I was saying, you are an incubus but your human mother makes the growth process slower than usual hence why you have not come to age as yet and probably why you knew nothing till now." I calmed down and listened as he continued. That would explain why I feel energized after sex, why I can not go long without feeling like I'm starving no matter how much food I eat.

"My demon is a snake one of fertility and death. I Am the reason your brother and Kyuubi can have children" My eyes widened that was a family secret! I didn't even know until recently…

"You technically have a brother since I am mated to 2 men I had one for each and yes I said mated, my soul is tied to them and I can do nothing about that."

" Mate? but he is with my mother.." I said confused.

" The Night we had sex...It was a night when demons went into heat at the time I knew nothing about it and I was confused as to why my 2 friends at the time were fucking me...I was scared, though I hate to admit that. Only mates can be affected by the pheromones their chosen mate emits. I woke up alone the next day and made my way home." He explained looking slightly uncomfortable. It's true...I know it is, I can sense he is not lying.

"When I got home to my abusive human family and Kishuna being the psycho manipulative bitch she is, comforted me. I told her everything and she told me to hide it and so I did. Biggest mistake, she told her father I tried to rape her one night that's when he started beating me. I looked up at her for help but she just stared at me as I tried to shield my stomach. She wanted me to lose my babies but your Dad and Minato came in and she took advantage of the situation and started bawling she always liked Minato...she was obsessed. She made Them kill her father in exchange for 2 heirs and her soul will be his when she dies. Quite similar to your father except your mother was dying." He sighed and I took a moment to think back Kushina was perfect, but no human is they hide flaws I would not be surprised and as I said his mom is scary….

"I ran away confused and hurt after they framed me. I was cleared of guilt by my mother's friend and I stayed there and gave birth to 2 boys they were beautiful I felt complete." He said as he handed me a picture of him and two baby boy's in his arms...they were breast feeding and Orochimaru was smiling. One had blonde hair and the other had black hair. I had a big brother...I had a whole other person in my family and they hid it from me. I handed the photo back to him.

"I was no out for revenge until your grandfather and minato's father took them away from me. I killed them when they said they got rid of them. I looked everywhere for them but I couldn't find them. I wanted to tell them what happened..that I was sorry and I found my them with pregnant wives to be, I lost it. I decided to put a curse on you and Kyuubi since u were the first born. I didn't understand why I felt so hurt because I had not known about mates, so I took your brother when I could not find you and Kyuubi. I took care of them but when it came to the transformation to have kids I knew I had to keep them close. The pain is excruciating they begged me to make it stop for days but I could not reverse what I had done it was too late. I kept them in the same room and nursed them the best I could, they had nothing to do with this mess. I apologized to them continuously and gave them a gift along with the curse to compensate. Knowing Kyuubi's mother's nature I knew she would try something to save her ass from a painful death" My ears twitched at this I was memorizing everything he said.

"If she indeed tried to kill him before his 19th birthday because he was not pregnant then the souls she damned would come to her and Minato would consume her soul upon her death. Being a demon the more corrupt the soul you consume the stronger you get. By doing this I saved my Mate and Kyuubi from her clutches. Naruto had no reason to fear her because he is not a threat to her at least that is what I would like to believe." I pinched the bridge of my nose this is so stressful.

"Is that it?" I asked still shocked about everything, my life is a fucking lie! Is my name even Itachi?

"So why did you take Kyuubi?" I felt a headache coming.

" I didn't" He answered

"Why would I ? He has done nothing to me." he explained I sighed.

"So is there a reason you came to the hospital are you unwell?" He asked looking a little worried.

"Minato passed out and someone tried to kill Naruto and Kidnapped Kyuubi today but other than that I feel a pain in my chest and I feel agitated." His face showed pure shock no one could fake that face it only proved he was innocent.

"Describe the pain" He said getting in doctor mode.

"It hurts my chest hurts and all I want to do is find Kyuubi and run away with him." I ranted He smiled at me.

"What?" ask him feeling self conscious.

"You mated didn't you." He said giving me a nudge I felt as if I was speaking to an embarrassing parent/friend.

"I don't know" I said today has been a long ass day.

"Do you feel possessive of him? Feel wonderful after sex? Makes you act out of character?" He asked me with that same grin on his face.

"Yes" I answered

"Your mated, I guess you want me to help you find him?" He asked.

"You know where he is?!" 'How would he know where he is?'

"I could find out...but you have to do 4 things for me if I tell you where he is"

"Anything" automatically came out of my mouth , my heart beating erratically at the thought of him being in my arms again.

"When I do tell you where he is Don't ask me how I knew where he was because I can not tell you. I want you to run away with him tell no one of your whereabouts." I frowned at this.

"Where are we going to run away to I have no…" Orochimaru held up a hand to silence me.

"I have a plan I have no doubt Kushina is dead but the curse still stands. I can not let my mate die and your father will come here too, so I'm sending you two to an island I own and do not come back without him being knocked up is that clear?" My face felt hot but I nodded.

"I am going to fix everything while you are away this has gone on long enough I will be suspected of taking you both I know this and I will probably get charged with his wife's death. Do not under any circumstances tell Kyuubi anything, stress is not good for him but he could know he has to get knocked up before he comes back ...Food is there, butlers, a pool, all you will need the local doctor is there as well. The pregnancy tests are in the bathroom stocked high." I nodded again one more condition stand between me and Kyuubi.

" Lastly take care of him" I Smirked at that.

"I was planning on doing that Orochimaru" who would have thought that such hurt and confusion would be caused by my hypocrite of a father and Minato? Now I know where Naruto got his aggressive sexual nature from.

"He's not far from here there is an abandoned hotel at ********* he is in room 101" I thanked him and rushed out the door.

"I'm coming Kyuubi." I said to myself as I drove out of the parking lot

Kyuubi POV

How long are they going to fuck!? I mean what the hell it's been literally hours my ears are bleeding. I don't think I can look Shukaku in the face for a while probably a good 3 months. The amount of dirty talking I heard tonight...I don't want to talk about it

I hear them gasping for breath coming down from their high, thank goodness. I let out a sigh of relief when the rustling of clothes come next. Time to finally get answers.

A couple minutes later I was released from the bonds and blindfold. I look over to Shuka and he immediately looked away from me his face getting red. I look over to the guy, He had a devious yet smug look on his face. There was an awkward silence filling the room and I got sick of it fast.

"What is your name? Who wanted to kill me? Who are you ? Why do you work for that bitch? What are you?" I asked quickly I don't have time to waste, I'm hungry and cranky.

"I'm Misaki a demon, Fei is my sister Her parents adopted me and my brother. Ever since they died she was never the same she came home one day and said she fell in love after 2 months. Being good big brothers we were protective of her, but she said it was a married person that she was having an active affair. She said their child which is you, was destined to kill the clan unless you produce an heir before your 19th birthday." My Dad wanted me dead?! Clan...Fuck I'm a demon too…?

"She said she would die if her lover died and planned to kill you herself but I didn't want her getting in trouble so I took you. You are very lucky I did..I found my mate because of this and no one got hurt... except 3 people she killed to get you . My brother was at work and knows nothing of this, as for the one that told her to kill you…" I looked up at him and Shuka held my hand for comfort, my heart was going crazy.

"Her name is Kushina Uzumaki..Your mother" M..my mom? My mother wanted me dead? She had an affair? What did I do? I fell to my knees… I can't go home i'm a monster that's why she wants me gone. I start sobbing and look up shocked when I hear a loud bang tears still slipping down my face blurring my vision.

"Kyuubi!" I hear Itachi's voice scream out. I summon enough strength to stand on shaky legs and our eyes meet...Itachi. I make my way over to him and pull him into a passionate kiss he makes me feel better. I feel safe with him and calm, exactly what I need at the moment. He immediately joined and dominated the kiss biting my bottom lip causing my knees to buckle. 'How does he do this?' I moan as he pulls me close with his left leg pressing on my semi. He pulls away from me touching our foreheads showing me his signature smirk pecking my lips again before holding my waist as my head rests on his shoulder breathing in his delicious scent.

"Who are you?" He said directing his glare to Shuka and Misaki. I pull away slightly to answer.

" This is Shuka and that is Misaki " I said pointing at them. He looked at Shuka suspiciously and glanced over to Misaki examining them.

"Why does it smell like sex?" he growled making certain parts of me twitch in excitement. I blushed as I recalled the events that took place and left it to the two to answer. Shukaku turned red and pouted looking at the wall while Misaki smirked.

"I found my mate." Misaki said walking over to grab Shuka possessively. Oh no... Itachi doesn't know about mates that idiot! Wait... does that mean I have a mate too?

"Hn" was all Itachi said smirking at Misaki as if giving him his approval. I snickered making him look at me I kiss him again 'Oh how I love his lips.' He pulled away and looked at Misaki with a frown. 'He's not going to kill him is he?' I panic.

"Are you by chance adopted?...With a blond brother?" Itachi asked his body twitching. I tightened my hold on him to help soothe him.

"Yes I am, do you know me? " Misaki asked a confused look on his face.

"I think you are my big brother" He said in awe making me pull all the way back to look at him completely confused.

"W..What?" Misaki asked visibly shaken, Shukaku giving him a worried look.

 ***A/N:** **This chapter is long cause I don't feel like making it into two separate ones. Feel free to comment I was thinking of writing another book focusing on Naruto and his love life or Orochimaru and his situation. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: At Sea**

I looked at my watch and noticed he might catch Orochimaru if he hurrys. Misaki looked shocked and confused but there was no doubt in my mind being the only one to see both his parents it was clear as day. He looks like a younger version of father with little differences here and there. I looked in his eyes to show him I am not playing with him.

"Look I'm running out of time" I start making Kyuubi give me look, I squeeze his hand lightly for reassurance. I find Orochimaru's card in my pant pocket and I walk over to him.

" Go visit this person he will explain everything to you...but there is one thing I can tell you" Everyone stared at me it seems as if time stood still waiting for me to make my move, which I know would change the game drastically ' It's a pity I won't be here to see it play out.'

"You were not abandoned you were taken...Father still blames himself everyday too the point where he despises seeing me and my brother...he loves you more than anything even though he has never had the chance to meet you.." I explained feeling a sharp pang of jealousy which I ignore. Father is not a bad guy I don't want him hating father... even if he is a hypocritical son of a bitch. I hand him the card and turn for the door my face emotionless as I pull Kyuubi along.

"Wait!" Misaki calls out making me stop, but I do not turn around I looked ahead keeping my face emotionless. I can feel Kyuubi looking at me but I try to ignore it and listen.

" Where are you going...Will I see you again?" I could feel my face warp into a stone cold face.

"I am going to disappear for a while and I don't know if you will" I say as I made my way out of the room and down the stairs. Kyuubi silently followed me into the car and I was grateful that he did. I don't want to be around this anymore and have more lies thrown in my face, acting like a puppet I've had enough.

I gripped the steering wheel hard and sped up just wanting to get away. I had a feeling reporters might be following us so I took the highway making sure to lose any cars I thought were following.

"Itachi can you slow down" Kyuubi asked me in a soft hesitant voice.

"Sorry.." Shit! I didn't mean to scare him. I slow down when I pull off the highway and take one hand off the wheel to hold his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"I want you to run away with me" I blurt out hoping he doesn't go crazy on me. I glance at him, his face was red and his eyes wide in shock.

"Run away?" He asked with a smirk raising his eyebrows suggestively. I felt a smile tug my lips and I roll my eyes.

"I'm serious I can't be around this anymore I want to live like a normal person for once'

"I know you are, I'm actually glad you suggested it" He said causing me to raise a brow.

"Why?" As soon as I asked that I regretted it he made that sad smile again and shook his head as if to say "no reason." I focused back on the road making a mental note to ask about it when the time was right.

A couple minutes more of driving in the back of the woods and I pulled up to the dock Orochimaru told me about. Having good memory has its benefits too. I parked in the private lot and walked out with a very curious redhead beside me. A man spotted us and jumped off a 2016 Sea Ray 270 to greet us It had a sundeck.

"May I help you? Are you lost?" He asked sporting a friendly smile. I gave him the letter Orochimaru gave me he obviously called ahead and gave me something to prove who I was. He scanned it and smiled even more.

"Come with me Itachi, Kyuubi" He says as looking at us as he called our names and headed back to the boat.

"Watch your step." He said as we entered, we sat in the back getting a bit comfortable.

"What was that about?" Kyuubi asked me leaning against me.

"What?" I know what he is talking about but I ask anyway.

" What did you give him? Do you even know him?" He asked eyeing the man suspiciously.

"He works for a friend of mine we're going to be staying on his island for a while."

"I swear if he tries to drown us at sea I'm dragging you down with me." He sweetly states before innocently kissing me on the lips. I smirk feeling a little mischievous, the sound of the motor would drown out his moans if I were to do things to him. I pulled him on my lap and hold his hips against mine 'He's getting hard' I think smugly. I deepen the kiss moving my hands up his body loving the way he moans into the kiss. I move to his neck licking and sucking at his weak spot savouring his deliciousness. A sharp pain shot through my canines and I pull away gasping but still very much turned on. I place my hand on his hips pulling him so that our erections rubbed against each other. I go to his ear and place all my sexual frustration into my voice.

"You think you can handle it?" I know it is a very vague question but he knew what I meant.

"Who do you think I am?" He answered making me feel bad for a minute like I was doing something he was not comfortable with. I pulled away to compose myself and act like a gentleman in public.

"Hell yes! c'mere boy" he said pulling me into a kiss once again. I was shocked at first but I surprised myself by letting out a delighted laugh into the kiss. I swiftly started working on his pants while he had his lips on my neck, letting my cock spring free with the help of his hands. I moan out as he gets a hold on it and starts steadily stroking it. I stop him and spin him around so that he was facing out, his ass on my lap. I know spit makes terrible, absolutely AWFUL lube but sometimes you just have to work with what you got. I slip my fingers into his mouth while I gave him a few more hickeys on his neck.

I pull my three fingers out of his mouth and pull his pants to his knees taking my shirt off to cover my hand on his cock incase the captain turns around. Kyuubi threw his head back and moaned my name, this kid did things to me I swear. I placed my fingers on his twitching entrance circling it just to tease him.

"P..please Tachi I need AHH!" I loved it when he calls me that it brings me to a whole other level. I thrusted my finger in to lubricate it since I know you don't have to finger someone every time since it's more like foreplay. I pull them out and raise him over my pulsing erection, the ocean seems to be as impatient as we are because the boat moved upwards burying me deep inside his heat. He let out a silent scream arching his back like a cat taking deep breaths trying to calm down but the sea had other plans. The tide was rising forcing his body to bounce on my cock 'I love the sea' is all I could think as I held him steady so he would not fly out of my lap and hurt himself. I threw my head back as I felt him tighten around me .

"Fuck!" He moaned out turning his face to me, we looked in each other's eyes and he still manages to make me love him more every time I look in them. I captured his lips as he rode me, unsure if it was the tide or him raising his body at this point. I raised my hips to join the rhythm of the sea going deeper, since I know he loves it when I do. I tighten my grip on his hips and slam him down on my dick, I grazed my teeth on his neck wanting to bite it but I held back not wanting to hurt him. I shifted my shirt so his cock would peek out. I started playing with the pink tip and stroking him when I felt he had enough teasing.

"Kyuubi…*pant*"I say knowing he can no longer speak because if he tries he might bite his tongue.

"I love you" I know that's a big no huge thing to be admitting while having sex on a boat with the captain an ear shot away but the cat's out of the bag. He gasps but I was not sure if my cock or confession was the cause for it since the sea just wanted us to bang and shut up. He turn to me again tears in his eyes moaning involuntarily when the boat moved again. I can tell he was trying to speak so I try to keep him still by thrusting it all the way in and preventing him from rising with the boat. It worked for the most part, I am still moving but he stopped bouncing .

"*pant* I *moan* love you too" He said turning awkwardly to hug me and look in my eyes smiling and melting my heart. I loosen my grip causing him to bounce on me again as I passionately thrust into him. This suddenly felt a thousand times better and I knew exactly why...it was no longer just sex, we were making love.

I moved my left hand to his nipple pulling and playing with it and he shivers and fights to hold back a pleasure filled scream. 'Was he always this sensitive' I thought as I my right hand moved to stroked him in time with everything, the boat making us move, us moving along with it. I feel him tighten around me even more a key sign that he was about to cum. Wanting to cum with him I let go of some of my self control and increase the speed making sure to hit his prostate with every accidental and not so accidental thrust. Stroking him with the same speed, nibbling on his neck and playing with his nipples causing his body to shake with pleasure I knew he was about to erupt. I thrust even harder I throw my head back with him this time as he spilled his cum in my hand and I fill him up with mine.

We hiss as I pull out of him still panting. 'It's final….I'm buying a boat sailing with Kyuubi is my new hobby.'

I pull up his underwear and pants with my left hand since it was clean and dip my right hand in the sea to wash it off. He reaches over to tuck me back in my pants and zip me up so I looked decent again .I sat back down, he sits on my lap putting his face near my neck and we enjoyed the sound of the ocean and the night breeze. The rocking motion slowly making Kyuubi's eyes drop he looks so beautiful. His hair is tastefully messed up, his cheeks have a healthy blush and his lips were still red from all the kissing and biting. 'This right here is happiness' I think as I look up at the stars leaving all thoughts of the lies, hatred for myself and embracing this moment.

I see light in the distance and the captain finally turns around and says

"We'll be there soon Sir" I nodded.

"Please...call me Itachi" It feels too formal to be called Sir, I want everything but that. I plan on finding myself, who I am without Father's influence and I hope Kyuubi grows to loves me just the same if not more when I do.

"Sure thing Itachi" He says 'I wonder if he heard us...whatever I don't care I'm happy, Kyuubi's happy so I could care less'

"What's your name?" I ask him realising that he either didn't remember to tell us or I wasn't paying attention.

"Oh My apologies I'm Kabuto I'm the doctor on the island." I hn in interest and choose to continue the conversation.

"How do you know Orochimaru?" He glanced back at me and smirked.

"We dated for a while while in med school but now we are just friends." Now this was interesting I wonder how father would react to that news.

"Are you happy with that? He's a pretty good guy.." I know I should probably be on my father's side and shut up about this but why should he settle for that? I mean come on he's an old workaholic with three sons whom two of them he neglected and 1 he thinks is dead did I mention that he's a hypocrite?

"Yea he's a great guy wonderful in bed but we weren't right for each other we are best friends."I raise my brow at him and added

"That have sex" Orochimaru can't just not have sex is that even possible?

" I'm in a good place right now, I'm happy with him just being my best friend and coworker." Whoa they work together? Try telling that to Minato or my Father and see if they believe you. Best friends too? And he dodged the question...well not my problem. I stop the conversation there in favor of holding Kyuubi closer to me relaxing under the moonlight.

We pull up to the dock, he anchors the boat and I pick up Kyuubi in my arms following him as he leads me through the white sand to our temporary home. We pass two houses which I think belong to the people that live on the island and finally stop at a beautiful one story modern house.

"This is your home for the time being food is already in the fridge would you like me to call a chef to prepare breakfast in the morning?" He asked politely.

"No that's fine I can cook the meals it's the least I can do I'll clean as well please don't worry about that." I tell him. I already get to live on the island free of charge and get grocery for free. The least I can do is cook it and do a little cleaning here and there. I remember dreading that cooking course mother forced me to take in school but now look at me.

"Ok Call if you need anything here's my number" I take his card with difficulty and he opens the door and leaves.

"Home huh" I say smiling and laughing to myself 'Who would've thought'


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing but my imagination. Naruto is not mine.**

 **Feel free to comment.**

 **Warnings: sexual content, Language**

 **Chapter 19**

 **~~The same night 11 o'clock~~**

 **Kyuubi POV**

"*growl*...*Growl sound gets louder* I'm sooo hungry! I woke up in soft cloud like sheets alone but I'm too lazy to move. Sex drains me of my energy I don't know how people do it and get up immediately right after to do anything at all but sleep. I literally wish I could fly food to where I am right now, I need food!...But I don't want to move!

A mouth watering scent wafts into the room... I don't know what it is but I know its food and I want it. I lift my head out of my pillow my hair is is a mess covering my face and I don't want to move it so I let it stay. I put my hands on the ground and literally crawl out of bed towards the scent. I could see through my curtain of hair well enough to see Itachi chopping up something in the kitchen.

It's the most fascinating scene I never imagined he would know how to cook...and he was shirtless too. His hair slightly in his face, he was so focused on what he was doing, he looks HOT. I look at the way his back muscles flex as he moves to pick up a carrot to start chopping again. *growl~~~* I immediately sit up and flashed my hair out of my face there is no doubt in my mind that he heard that.

I blush as he turns around and sees me kneeling on the kitchen floor looking up at him. Why am I so weird? I blush even more embarrassed by my actions. He tilts his head a confused smile on his face.

"Why on the kneeling on the floor?...why are you blushing? " He says before laughing and holding his stomach because it is apparently that funny.

"Awe don't pout I like teasing you and how am I supposed to react when I turn around and see you on your knees? Your face was priceless" He says coming closer to me I put a hand on his chest preventing him from hugging me. He comes closer anyway and kisses the pout off my lips.

"Sit the food is almost ready, you like curry right?" he says walking back to the counter while I take a seat and drool over my sexy chef.

"Yea I do...I had no ideal you could cook" I like that I don't have to think about what I'm saying around him, I want him all to myself.

"There's a lot we don't know about each other...I was thinking this is the perfect opportunity to really get to know you without pressure around us. A normal couple at least for a few months I do have to go back to japan…"

"Can't we just get married?" I take it back...I should think before I say things *mental face palm* He drops the spoon in his hand and turns to me shocked.

"K..Kyuubi t...That's a big commitment I mean not that I didn't plan to.." Never mind I like how he freaks out and mumbles. His cheeks looked a little pink which was a pleasant surprise, at least he didn't say "no way" and laugh in my face. *Growllll* My stomach~~~

"Let's talk later I'm hungry focus on cooking." He looks shocked for a moment until I told him hurry up with my hand gesture and face.

"Yes sir, anything else ?" He joked.

" As a matter of fact yes I demand we sleep together and cuddle after watching a movie" He bowed and kissed my hand.

" As you wish" rolls off his tongue, I see possible role play sex in the making here but my back is killing me so that's for tomorrow.

"Here you go" He says placing a plate on the dinner table. Yes I said a plate as in one I sit down and give him a look him to get his so we could eat together. He just pulled out the chair and sat there with a cup in his hand.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He looks up and gives me a smile but his eyes said nothing I know he was about to lie to me.

"I'm not hungry I ate already." The last time I saw him eat was that morning after I said I wanted him to fuck me without realizing I said it.

"When?" I asked him, just thinking about him starving himself made me extremely worried.

"What are you my mom?" He snapped, I was taken by surprise at the very sudden change. I was most certainly taking a mental note because as much as it hurts me to say it if he talks to me like that again I'll fuck him up. It does not matter if I love his dick, right about now I don't know the person who that delicious dick belongs to. I breathe in and out slowly feeling myself getting heated the last thing I want to do is make him see me as a monster like my mother...I started eating a lot slower because it's too delicious to stop and just looked at the table in a daze ignoring everything.

"Shit! I'm sorry Kyuubi...I didn't mean…" He started but I interrupted.

" It's ok" I said, I have no right to be mad at anyone. No one loves my crazy and I don't blame them at this point. He sighs and goes on his knees in front of me he looks in my eyes at takes my left hand because I'm eating with the other. I feel my heart speed up without my consent.

"Listen..That was not right I'm sorry. I'm just not hungry for some reason but I'll eat some so you stop worrying so much deal? " He said smiling sweetly at me. I grab his face and kiss him intending on making it short and sweet but this man can kiss. I can't stop the moan that comes out of my mouth as he slips his tongue in, he pulls back licking his lips.

"Delicious " He groans out, I laugh and go back to eating. He then eats with me and manages to finish before me, I knew he was lying. I laugh to myself as he sighs and rubs his tummy as if he's saying he's full to the brim with food. 'I wonder what he'll do when I fill him up with my cum' I found myself thinking. 'The fuck? Did I want to bend him over and fuck him just now...Well I am a man too why can't I fuck him...What rule says he has to do it to me all the time? Who ever thinks i'll sit and take it all the time has me fucked all the way up.' I shift in my seat forgetting my wounded ass and yelp/hiss as pain shoots up my back. Itachi smirks with a smug look on his face and I just know he is going to say something.

"Damn I fucked you good didn't I" He says looking smug and proud of himself. I told him I was going to find a way to turn the tables on him. **. (A/N He called Itachi a smug bastard and told him he was lucky he can't find a way to wipe that look off his face)**. Well I just found one and I am going to fuck him, especially after that little comment I'm going to make him beg for my dick just watch. I take up a carrot off my plate and started to formulate a plan to fuck him all while I blushed and called him an idiot.

We started watching some random movie for 2 minutes before I made my move. I pushed him down on the couch and position myself between his legs. I took advantage of his momentary shock and shirtlessness immediately attacking his nipples with my mouth. I've watched enough gay porn obviously since I'm gay and horny, to know that even if he is not sensitive now he will be if I continuously tease them. I flatten my tongue against his now hard left nipple, closing my eyes flicking it continuously for a while. I smirk as he goes completely still and I feel and hear his heartbeat increase.

I latch onto it, sucking and nibbling at it until it was red before moving to his left nipple. He gasps not expecting me to reach down into his silk pajama bottoms. To my surprise he was hard as rock, he has no underwear on yet he still manages to be quiet not making a sound. I stroke him slowly with my right hand giving him a hard suck on his nipple before moving my left hand beneath his balls and press down gently on back half of his perineum.

"Ah Fuck!" He groaned out arching his back, he started twitching as I externally massage his prostate while nibbling his nipples and stroking him. I move my left middle finger over his dick getting it slick with his pre cum moving back down to continue my external massage. I finally pull my mouth off of his nipples and blow on it.

"*panting* Fuck! Kyuubi…"He moans out, yes moan...I look into his eyes for the first time since this started and I feel his dick twitch and get impossibly harder in my hand. I wasn't planning on taking him now because my back needs to get better. I will however strongly hint to him that I want to pound his ass and dominate him occasionally on this trip until he breaks and begs me to fuck him. I can't wait to have him completely to myself. I am on a mission, he's no doubt too prideful to make someone fuck him so that means I would be taking his virginity. Just thinking of it makes me painfully hard, I plan on embracing this new side of me completely I feel so empowered and impossibly horny.

I move to suck on his neck to distract him from my left hand that was going closer to his pink virgin hole. Being closer to his mouth I heard every soft moan that slipped out of his mouth 'Fuck this is better than I imagined' I think as I let out an animalistic growl and let my instincts take over.

Everything in my being tells me to bite down and mark him a deeper version of my voice tells me ' **Mark the damn man! He had chance to mark you and didn't take it so let's make him our submissive instead'.** I always follow my gut and do what I wish either way and I wanted to bite down so that's exactly what I did.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed in pleasure, How I knew it wasn't pain? He came..no... he shot out ribbons of cum it might be because I slipped my finger in his ass the same time I sank my teeth in. The metallic taste of his blood filled my mouth, I Sucked at it as I continued to milk his cock for all it was worth. By the time his neck magically stopped bleeding he was trembling in post orgasmic bliss underneath me, his eyes clouded over and his lip was bleeding. 'Fuck so that's why he was so quiet he bit his lip till it bled, that's so sexy' I move my way up to suck on his juicy lips causing him to moan once again unknowingly torturing me talk about blue balls.

I pull back licking my lips as I look down at his disheveled state. He looked thoroughly fucked, my finger still buried in his tight ass, a pink flush on his face...his lips red. Let's take a moment to speak about the hickeys on his chest and his red, hard, sensitive nipples. I couldn't resist so I made my way back down to play with them some more. Before I knew it he was hard again I pulled back to look at his face, I wanted him to cum with just my fingers this time.

I move my cum covered right hand to his lips, placing my two fingers on his lip.

"Suck them clean" I can hardly recognize my voice but I know it belongs to me. It was so deep and seductive I could get use to this.

He looks at me speechless then at my fingers he looks confused so I move my finger and press on his prostate. His mouth opened silently screaming as his eyes roll to the back of his head. I slip them in and he slurps it up sucking them clean but he starts doing very suggestive things with his tongue. I decide to slip another in and tease him too, I pull them out and ram them in at an incredible speed watching his face twist up in pleasure. He moves to touch his erection and I was having none of that I pulled my right hand out of his mouth and hold both of his hands over his head.

He looks away from me probably in an attempt to make the blush on his face go down a little. I feel like a very bad boy at the moment so I dished out some of the dirty lines I've heard today, who knows he might like it. I lick up his neck to his ear nibbling it before I say.

"It feels good doesn't it just make sure you can take my dick because I'm going to jump you one of these days and you can bet your sweet tight ass I'm fucking you for a whole week straight."

His eyes widened in fear but his ass tightens around my fingers my fingers showing me that wasn't all he was feeling. He looked nervous, I knew he was going to be really confused with my sudden urges heck I would be confused too if I wasn't enjoying this so much.

I start brutally finger fucking him knowing he would still be sensitive from his earlier orgasm. Finally I capture his lips my shirt brushing his sensitive nipples as I slide my tongue in his mouth. I let his hands go and his hand go to grip my hair deepening the kiss I reach down with my now lonely hand to give his nipple a little twist and flick and he exploded on our chest. Seeing him lose himself in the pleasure was my own undoing I came hard...without touching my dick at all.

I Get up and help him get to bed after I cleaned us up he just followed me not saying anything. I get in the bed after him and he turns the other way. So I ignore him in return and fall asleep perfectly happy and content, all that filled my thoughts was his face in pure bliss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **~~Timeskip- 3 weeks pass 2 and a half months into his six month stay.~~~**

 **Itachi POV**

We've been having sex, lots of it. He came through with his promise and jumped me on the beach 2 days after that scene on the couch.

We bonded on every level, he is goofy, cute and absolutely crazy but in a good way. I couldn't possibly be any happier than I am in this moment, I feel complete. Who would have thought I would fall in love despite the circumstances but I still do not like my father he robbed me of my freedom and I can never forgive that. I haven't contacted anyone since we came here, I don't plan to I don't even remember where my phone is. We are in our own little world and I love it.

That incident on the couch left me feeling funny, that's the only word I can find to describe it. His demonic side came out that night and I'm positive he was not aware. His beautiful blue green eyes glowed red, I just sat there and looked like an idiot just feeling, not really aware about what was happening until I felt his teeth in my neck. It left pleasure coursing through my veins, I still turn red and avoid his eyes when I think of all the things he's done to me since. I never thought I would allow anyone to dominate me, father would burst a blood vessel if he knew about the things we've done.* turns uncharacteristically red*

I was surprised when he bit me at first, now I hardly can stand when he touches it. A red fox like tattoo appeared on my neck the next morning after he marked me, I was very sensitive in some areas thanks to him.

The best and most embarrassing night for me was when he took me for the first time on the beach.

~~Flashback~~

I was walking along the beach after a talk with Kabuto who gave me relationship advice. Ironic isn't it but I'm new to this feelings and completely trusting a person thing. Ever since Kyuubi said he wanted to top me I got super paranoid. It wasn't that I didn't want him touching me it's just that I'm the older and taller one I thought I would always top. Him looking at , squeezing and smacking my ass was new.

I took off my shirt and pants deciding to go skinny dipping in the ocean since the sun was setting plus the water looked too inviting to pass up. I walked in slowly like I was marrying the sea itself not that I could, Kyuubi would kill me.

I float around relaxing clearing my mind, shutting the world out. After a while I swim back and see Kyuubi sitting on the sand with a bag next to him. He was watching me like a hawk making me regret going swimming naked, I felt so exposed. Being the stubborn prideful person i was raised to be I looked right at him and smirked, concealing the storm of emotions I was feeling.

At this point I was close enough to hear the growl that erupted from his throat. I gulped nervously making sure that my face was in its usual stoic state before I stand in front of him. My privates right in front of his face, I reached for my shirt trying to ignore his eyes just imagining what he was thinking.

His hand shot out throwing my shirt in the distance, I still refused to look at him reaching for my pants only for him to do the same with it. I hear him growl again silently demanding I look at him so I do and my mouth hits the floor. Somehow the clothes he had on burned off his body, flames burning the remaining pieces around him. His body looked golden under the beautiful sunset, his eyes red once again filled with lust this time however he also had 9 tails and smelt absolutely delicious.

I could practically see the energy around him I trail my eyes down feather and squirmed uncomfortably wanting to submit but I was not going to make this easy for him. I break eye contact with his length looking in his eyes again I shiver when I see fangs peeking out of a very sexy smirk. He pulled me down and hovered over me sniffing me moaning before latching on my neck.

This is where my embarrassment starts I came with just him touching my neck with his lips. I'm supposed to be an incubus and I fucked plenty of men before Kyuubi. I prided myself in my ability to hold off my orgasms... now I cum without a touch to my erection like an inexperienced teen. My cheeks heat up again and I look off to the side. 'Where has all my experience gone?'...He held my face so I had nowhere else to look but in his face. No words were needed, I knew he loved me and he knew I loved him.

I immediately regretted ignoring his advances when I saw the love his eyes held just for me. I felt like a bad mate, I hated that feeling so I sat up slightly to kiss him and spread my legs. He kissed back shifting between my legs so that his member was above mine. I thrust my hips up craving his touch he moaned out and joined me.

He spread my legs reaching for the bag that had lube in it, placed his lubed finger against me and proceeded to turn me into a mumbling idiot.

I whined like a bitch when he took them out of me, my pride long forgotten. I look at him to demand he put them back in and my stomach did flips when I saw and felt his length against me. Simultaneously I felt him bite down on my neck again before burying himself deep inside of me. I let out a high pitched scream...tears streaming down my face, I was not in pain but the meaning behind this hit me. I realized the extent I was willing to go for him I just love him so much and now I was his... completely only his.

He of course hissed looking at me in shock thinking he hurt me and wiped them away but they just wouldn't stop. After I calmed down and told him never to speak a word about me crying like a baby, he started moving.

The sand was weirdly not scraping my back, I felt nothing but the pleasure he was giving me. I moaned and groaned begging him to pound me harder. I said some very improper things, I sounded like a porn star not to mention cumming multiple times.

After about an hour I finally feel him twitch inside me so I tighten around him. I just wanted his cum so bad at this point the over stimulation was killing me, he bit me as he erupted inside of me causing me to cum for the fifth time. I learnt some things that week mainly that Kyuubi has amazing stamina, I only got a 1 hour break every day. We would have sex at breakfast, lunch and dinner alternating who topped whom. By the end of the week I was more than use to bending over for him and seducing him when I felt like being fucked. We multi tasked a lot even going as far as having sex while talking to Kabuto and the workers. Doing it while cooking, eating and cleaning was a daily chore it also seemed like our demons were getting acquainted with each other even in our sleep. I remember many mornings I woke up with him inside me or me inside him on occasion.

~~End Flashback~~

The second and third week we went on dates cutting down the amount of sex to 4 times a day. I'm completely love with him sometimes I wonder if I say that because we are mates or if I genuinely love him. Then I remember that when my demon side was not as prominent I also had feelings for him they just grew into love.

I was in the bath soaking after another an amazing round of sex. I get out and open the cupboard to pick up shaving cream, not that I grow a lot of facial hair but the little that's there is bothering me now. My eyes meet a stack of pregnancy test , I pick up the Clearblue brand curiously and look at the instructions. I chuckle and put one on the counter, with the amount of sex we have even I want to take one even if I know it's impossible. I follow the instructions peeing on it and place it on the counter 'This is silly' I think chuckling again. I start humming while I shave, it counts down by itself so I just leave it there and go out to get a snack.

Kyuubi just finished making lunch and was putting our food out.

"Just in time for the food as always" He says grinning walking behind me smacking my ass as he walks pass me. I hiss and glare at him as he walks away.

" Be right back go ahead and eat Tachi!" He screams over his shoulder, I sit down eating my sandwich smiling with myself. I jump when I hear a

"ITACHI!" Come from in our room. I pick up my sandwich and rush to where he was.

He was sitting on the bed with his elbows on his knees his head resting on his hands. He had a far off look on his face I swallow my last bite and kneel in front of him worried.

"Kyuubi?" I asked 'Is he going thinking about his family again?' He only did this once before the night he told me he knew who tried to kill him.

"When were you going to tell me?" He says. I frown completely confused 'What is he talking about.' He saw my look and clarified by holding up the test I just took, I turn red and look at my hand in my lap ' I'm so fucking stupid'. It still was counting down but that did nothing but embarrass me more 'I know it was stupid to mess with it'.

"Hey" He called softly tilting my head up to look at him before continuing.

"Why didn't you tell me you think you might be pregnant?" I close my eyes how was I supposed to tell him I was just curious. The test beeped pulling me out of my thoughts and I look up at him, he holds it looking at the result for a solid 5 minutes.

"Kyuubi are you ok? I'm sorry I shouldn't have messed around with it. Sorry for scaring you." His eyes soften immensely and he comes down to where I am and hugs me. I hug him back ' I'm an idiot I know how sensitive he is about the curse'.

"Itachi listen can you do that for me?" I pull away and smirk at him.

"Kyuubi it's me you're talking to here" I say amused.

"Your pregnant." He tells me, silence consumes the room. I burst out laughing 'It's impossible.' he remains serious causing me to stop.

"W..What?" I ask quietly, he held up the test and I saw pregnant flashing on the screen. 'This wasn't supposed to happen I wasn't to one that was supposed to get knocked up! What about the curse?' I start hyperventilating.

"Itachi breathe! L..look...look we can figure this out Itachi do you want to take another one?" 'Damn it I'm supposed to be saying that to him! What happened to my composed self?! I fuck everything up stupid stupid stupid'...He held my hand stopping my mental rant, I take a deep breath and agree to take 2 more.

I enter the bathroom pee on three just to be sure and come out to see Kyuubi pacing back and forth. We place them on the floor in front of us on the floor while we cuddle on the bed.

*beep goes off for all three.*

We both peek at them letting out a gasp.

'I am indeed, knocked up….Fuck.'


	21. Chapter 21

I Don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 21**

 **Kyuubi POV**

"What do we do?" We both know about the curse but we were avoiding the topic like the plague. It made me personally feel bad for Itachi he must feel like I'm just with him for a kid. I don't know how he manages to be so calm I would throw a fit and kill the bitch that cursed me. How the hell is he going to feel now that I actually managed to knock him up instead. My eyes soften again, I couldn't help but pull him into a hug.

I suddenly remember Misaki saying he was like me too and can basically impregnate anyone his baby making juice goes in. I know he is beyond confused but I can't bring up Misaki, he gets all cold when I mention his name. That's the closest thing to a reasonable explanation as to why I am currently a Daddy to be...fuck that sounds weird.

Beyond the shock/fear I was excited I feel like screaming to the heavens "I'm going to be a father!" like a crazy person. I feel a grin slip on my face as I let him go, Itachi looks at me smirking.

"What?" I ask, 'Is there something on my face?'

"Your speaking out loud again." My face heats up 'Why does my mouth refuse cooperate with my brain? Damn it! those were my private happy thoughts stupid mouth. Wait...when did I start speaking?'

"What did I say?"

"That you're going to be a father... is there something else I should know?" He asked arching his brow.

"That I love you" I say placing a kiss on his neck knowing what it does to him. He gripped my shirt in an attempt to restrain his moans. That's an interesting thing I learnt about him he's not noisy in bed but he makes these sexy whimpers and it turn me on immensely. I trail my tongue over my mark and it glowed, he collapses against me out of breath.

I wasn't going to fuck him though not until I know for a fact that it won't hurt the baby. Four times a day will drain him but then again he is an incubus so it's complicated I know he needs sex but how much is too much?...I stop thinking so much, sucking on his neck knowing he would burst If I reached down and touched him. He cums every time when I bite down so I only do it on special occasions. I pick him up and place him gently on the bed his eyes a beautiful shade of red, I lick my lips.

"Thank you for being with me." I say softly placing a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for loving me." I say kissing his chest, brushing my hands against his nipples as I descend.

"Thank you or carrying my child" I say placing a kiss on his now temporary abs. I look up at him with possibly the widest smile on my face. Itachi was blushing trying very hard to hide the fact that he was touched but I knew he was happy.

I lay with him for a while just listening to his heartbeat letting this moment be. He shifted after some time and I look up to see if he was uncomfortable.

" I'm going to cook dinner take a nap, a lot happened today, I'll wake you up ok?" I examine his face as he was saying this to me and I knew something was up. I nodded and watched as he left the room, I'm not about to sleep, what if he hurt himself? I get up and walk out to lean against the entry to the kitchen, his phone rings as he takes some food out of the fridge.

He jumps not expecting to hear it so suddenly, he hesitantly walks over to look at the screen. He freezes up completely, holding out a trembling hand to pick it up.

"Hello?" He answers in a soft almost childlike voice.

"HELLO! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" A Man screams through the phone being where I was I am surprised I could hear it, Itachi just stands there looking absolutely petrified.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? Your mother has been worried sick, Your brother won't listen to me not to mention the media has been on our ass since your little stunt. COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! Or I swear I will beat some sense back into that thick head of yours and drag you back my damn self." Itachi holds his head down and simply gives an answer I was most certainly not expecting.

"Yes Father" There is no way in hell anyone is going to beat my man! I don't give a fuck especially when he's carrying my fucking child, he must want me to kill him. I breath in trying to keep my anger in check but I swear if he ever lays a finger on him I'm going crazy...well that doesn't really make sense because I am crazy. I'll go to fucking jail before anyone has the chance to hurt my family... yea, that sounds better.

"*sigh* I've been over Minato's since last week...Orochimaru said you just talked before u left What is that about?" His father asked. I walk beside him and place my head on his shoulder, He looks at me before looking down at the table.

"I went in for a checkup Father" He answers in a steady voice he seems so...robotic its fucked up. I grip his hand so he knows I am always here to emotionally support him, stress is not good when your pregnant.

"A check up?...Are you alright?" His father says with a even voice also. He went to the doctor? This family needs to let all their pent up emotions go or else someone will snap one day. All families have some rough patches but I'll be damned if our child get mixed up in this mess.

"I just had a headache father I was advised to take a break because of stress it was taking a toll on my health." His father remained silent for a while and I look at him letting him know we have to talk about this later.

"Your brother wants to talk to you" Itachi visibly calms down.

"Itachi how could you leave them with me? Whyyy? The Dobe won't shut up." Itachi laughs and his eyes brighten up.

"Dobe? Who's the Dobe?"

"Naruto who else?" His brother said, I could practically hear the frown on his face. I grab his phone and hold it to my ears ignoring Itachi as he frowned, no one insults my Naru and gets away with it.

"I have the same classes as him now! We even have to share a room!" That shut up the insult that was coming from my mouth, Itachi takes back the phone.

"Little brother stop acting like a child. Learn to share…. please ask father where we are going to sleep since the house is packed." Itachi said smirking, I bet he makes fun of his brother every chance he gets.

"Oh don't worry Aniki you are on speaker and everyone is here now." Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose so I start massaging his shoulders to relieve some stress. I swear I didn't remember the mark area was sensitive...Itachi dropped right to the floor like he always did biting the hell out of his lips to stop his moans. I don't want him biting into them again so I kissed him swiping my tongue over his bottom lip to soothe it.

"Itachi? Itachi can you hear me? What happened?" The kiss was getting heated so I pulled back looking into his lust filled black eyes. I picked the phone up off the floor while I work on loosening my pants and he sits up on his knees.

"Um..Hey guys we'll be back in the next three days don't worry..." I say steadily into the phone, we've had enough sex for me to know how to talk while he had me down his throat. I run my hands through his now his now shoulder length hair guiding his mouth as I listen.

"Kyuubi is that you? Are you ok?" Dad says through the phone, I momentarily wonder if mother is there as well but I doubt it. I start fucking his mouth throwing my head back in pleasure as I replied .

"Yea... it's me Dad... I'm... fine"

"Where the hell have you been we've been worried sick"

"We ran off to get married" slips out of my mouth causing Itachi to choke on my dick in surprise. I was thinking now that there was a child in the mix, how I nice it would be if we ran off to get married. I just spoke the last bit out loud accidentally, again. Itachi looks up at me with my cock in his mouth and I harden further causing him to groan around me.

"...MARRIED!" Everyone shouts into my ear. I really wanted to hang up when Itachi starts to finger himself an obvious sign he wanted to get fuck again. I shut my mouth as he bobbed his head looking up at me still managing to smirk. His mouth does wonders… I couldn't open my mouth, I would surely give us away if I do.

Everyone was shouting questions in my ear so I hang up throwing the phone on the counter before laying him gently on the floor, slicking up my cock with some oil I found. I stretch to reach into the fridge for the whipped cream we're going to use for desert, I spray some on the tip of his length.

I take it into my mouth loving the groan that escapes his mouth as I suck the sweet substance off. I spray some on his nipples and lips giving him some of it to taste. I lick him clean putting my hands on his shoulders pulling him down as I thrust into him.

"FUUAh!" He shouts out, his nails digging into my back. I start thrusting into him hard pulling him down by his shoulders as I went in. I continue my slow pace afraid of hurting him, I kiss him pouring all my love into my actions at the moment.

"Mmhh, L..let's do it" Itachi says panting, I chuckle

"We already are" I say looking down at his ass. He tries to make a serious face but couldn't really do that while I was fucking him and I had no plans on stopping.

"Nah..Not th..at… Let's get mar..ried…" He says going silent a few times in between me hitting his prostate without mercy. I slow down and gave a particularly hard thrust causing him to widen his eyes and look at me with so much emotion...No wonder he got knocked up, he has no ideal how much he turns me on... Wait...Marry?! His tight grip on me really makes my brain process things slower.

"Are you serious?" I ask him shaken in a whispered voice.

"Yes...Marry me Kyuubi…" I feel the tears coming 'He wants to marry me…fuck don't you cry Kyuubi...Ah fuck it' I hug him burying my face in his neck repeating yes about a thousand times stopping my thrust to just hug him. This is so romantic I find my mate, he's carrying my child and even though I'm a nut job he wants to marry me.

He starts shaking against me so I pull my face up in a panic, his eyes had rolled to the back of his head his mouth open and his face flushed. Then I realize that the head of my cock is pressing on his prostate and I was resting my head on his neck…. the side his mark was on. I immediately calm down when I realize he was cumming but I continued to fuck him while he came prolonging his pleasure and mine.

~~Timeskip- after they clean up, they head out to tell Kabuto.~~

We stand hand in hand as we head up the beach to Kabuto's house. We stopped in our tracks when we see that Kabuto is quite busy getting fucked against a palm tree by some dude. We back up slowly... turn around and run back to the house.

"Let's ask him tomorrow" I say after a while of silence. We look at each other and burst out laughing on the couch. We just never expected him to get any action while he was here, we were feeling bad for nothing this whole time.

We cook some pasta for dinner, settling for chocolate cake and ice-cream for desert. Surprisingly Itachi is completely fine eating everything, I wonder if it will stay that way with the baby and all. Will he have morning sickness? He looks up from eating his cake.

"What? Is there something on my face" He asks cleaning his mouth elegantly with a napkin. He's so damn proper, when we're not having sex that is *grin*

"No just thinking about you and the baby" He smirks (since that's how he smiles) and eats his cake.

I have to go back to school and graduate my last year. I'm having a child I have to buckle down, Itachi can't always be the one working. I have my own family to take care of to shower with love...Hell yeah! I'm getting a mini version of us in a couple months! a physical symbol of our love...I'm beyond happy.


	22. Chapter 22

I Don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 22**

 **Itachi POV**

I'm nervous... I'll admit it, today is the day that we make this official as in legally official. I look over at Kyuubi's sleeping face to admire his features, he's so young. 'I wonder how he'll look when he's 24 will his demon affect his growth...Will I grow horns or something?' I can't help but think I'm forcing him to grow up like my dad did with me . He'll miss out on partying with friends and being stupid he'll just think I'm a burden. I stop thinking about it rolling out of bed in just boxers to make some banana pancakes and fruit salad for breakfast.

Today is Kyuu's birthday, 2 days left in paradise and I have everyday planned out in detail. I'm going to give him the ring I had custom made at a local jewelers today at dinner. Sometimes being an heir was not so bad, I just had to give him a generous tip. Kyuubi would pass out if he knew how much I spent, almost 10 million. Father surely got a call from the bank when I bought that 'I mean I've gone missing and 10 mill disappears from my bank account that has suspicious activity written all over it, I'm surprised it went through.'

I flip the pancake when Kyuubi walks in wearing his boxers as well and leans up against the counter beside me grinning his face off. You can't put a price tag on that smile he's just so perfect for me, it's impossible to not spoil him.

"Morning my little redhead, Happy Birthday." I say placing a kiss on his cheek, then on his lips.

"Morning, I might be shorter than you Tachi but I'm in no way little." He says feeling smug. I glance at his crotch letting him have his way since it's his day. Even if it was little ( It's not) I know better than to tell my soon to be husband his dick is little especially on his birthday.

"I know" I say placing 4 pancakes on a plate for him and 2 for me. He laughs and sits at the table with me I cut into it then suddenly a scent hits my nose. I drop the fork and he immediately comes over to me in a panic

"Are you ok?! Do you want me to throw it out? How about water, you want some water?" He smells a whole lot better than the food….I pull him into a kiss on instinct it, feels like I am being filled up by his energy, I pull back and lick my lips only when I felt satisfied.

"What just happened?" He asked looking confused but I can tell he is aroused.

"I was hungry." is all I say as an explanation. I offer him my plate telling him the scent makes me feel sick, which made him agree to take it without complaint. I kiss him on the cheek thanking him for not refusing...I hate to waste food.

"Be right back" I need to get ready, the earlier we leave the more time we have to play around when we get back.

"Where are you going?" He asks me stuffing his face with food.

"I'm getting ready to marry the man I love." I say walking to the bathroom.

"Wait!" He calls out so I stop and turn around.

"This birthday boy wishes to shower with his Husband to be." He says smirking at me. 'He's already starting to get my habits' I hn at him giving him my own smirk.

We didn't have shower sex… sadly. I think he just wanted to make sure I don't slip on soap and hurt myself. He's being really cautious now that we know the 'deed' was done. So far I think the curse is lifted because I see no signs of him wanting to kill anyone. We'll only know for sure when we reach his house, if he doesn't try to slit anyone's throats, all is good, well if father doesn't try to kill me.

I was dressed in a all black suit and Kyuubi is dressed in all white. The white makes his eyes pop plus his ass looks amazing in those pants. His hair was in a low ponytail he tried to make a fancy style with his hair but failed miserably, I told him it was fine and he pouted at me through the mirror only giving up after 5 more tries. I roll my eyes and step outside with him looking all business, my face in its regular state.

I spot Kabuto we make our way over to see that his 'friend' was there as well and the two seem to be having THE best conversation. Kabuto's 'friend' that's also supposed to marry us looks a lot like the gentleman that had him against the tree yesterday.

I lean over to Kyuubi's ear and whisper "Isn't that the guy who was with him yesterday?"

"Yup he has the same haircut and he's the same height" He replies back, I swear he should be a detective or something.

"Goodmorning Kyuubi Happy Birthday,morning Itachi" Kabuto greets us with a bright smile, we obviously know why he is glowing at the moment.

"Morning" I say with a wicked grin on my face I'm sure it looks like a 'I know what you did' kinda face. I glanced at the man that was slightly shorter than me with lazy eyes.

"Be nice" Kyuubi whispered in my ear, I was making the guy uncomfortable... I look to the side.

"Hn." I say in response.

*insert awkward silence.* " We should probably get going.."Kyuubi says. We go on the boat and sit in the back. It's only natural for the memory of fucking on this boat to plant itself in my head, especially when we sat in this exact spot.

I let out a pained "Fuck" which I hope Kyuubi didn't hear, I was getting hard and these pants were tight. For once things seem to be going my way, I managed to shove my naughty thoughts away only to drown in my negative ones.

Ever so often I would look over to make sure Kyuubi didn't jump off the boat, he looks so calm it's freaking me out. Some good did came out of all this though, I found out I actually don't mind giving up control occasionally but I still consider myself dominant.

Apart from my new sexual awakening, I didn't change much at all...I still care for Sasuke more than I do for father. I'm still possessive, I like to hide my emotions, having space to myself is still important to me I'll go mad if I don't have my space to think, and I don't like stupidity. Thankfully I gained back some form of smarts, being impulsive is not my thing too bad that I had to actually get knocked up to feel normal again. *sigh*

"What's wrong are you tired?" Kyuubi leans and whispers, if you haven't caught on I'm not ready to tell anyone so he's trying his best to be hush about it until I am. I'm telling father last with Minato-san I really don't want to, believe me if I could avoid it and just magically pop up with a Mini me/Kyuubi I would. It's just something in me that still cares about what father will think, I'm positive he expected me to be dominant in every way possible. When he gave me 'the talk' by mother's request he certainly didn't tell me " _Make sure he uses protection_ and try to save yourself because men are beast." It was more like "Itachi I'm sure you're having sex but go easy on them, wrap it up" then he shoved a pile of condoms at me, It was just extremely awkward and uncomfortable..

"Itachi are you ok you look ill, is it the boat?...Damn it..do you want me to tell him to go back?" ...He's starting to annoy me, I love him and all but I'm still a man. I can take care of myself at least for right now I want to enjoy my abs…. admire my toes while I still can. I don't want to lose my masculinity, I don't want to be treated like I'm weak or useless. I'm not saying I want to do anything outrageous, all I want is to enjoy the calm before the storm.

"Calm down I'm fine, relax stop being so paranoid..." wrong thing to say I'm in trouble, I know that look... he's mad but he's trying to hold himself back from saying something. I did sound snappy just now but…

"I'm sorry" I shouldn't be annoyed that he's showing me he loves me. The sound of the boat probably drowned out my voice, relationships are so frustrating. He looks at the water saying nothing to me, so I go up closer to him. Somehow I still think someone is going to take him from me again, I don't think I can handle another Kyuubi's been kidnapped episode. Now I notice I get jumpy when we aren't together, but that could just be me being possessive.

The guy makes his way to the back to sit in front of us and holds his hand out to me. I put on my left arm around Kyuubi's waist, I take his hand with my right squeezing it as I examine his face. He looks ready to shout because of the pain I'm causing but he still managed to smile and introduce himself.

"I forgot to introduce myself my apologies I'm…" I lose interest and zone out as he speaks with Kyuubi, as long as he does his job and doesn't try anything funny I could care less. Kyuubi pinched my hand causing me to flinch but I wasn't about to show it hurt though. I stare at him knowing he can see through my mask .

"Why are you being so mean to the poor guy he didn't do anything to you " He hissed in my ear.

"I don't normally talk to people, that's how I am" I say omitting the unless it's about having sex or for business part. He doesn't need to know who I fucked, don't plan on telling him either.

"So this is how you are to other people?" He says as the grin slips back on his face.

"Yes, I'm called a cold emotionless bastard for a reason Kyuubi. Its different when I'm with you, I let go and relax when you're near me" I say completely forgetting that the guy could hear me being a complete softy. Kyuubi turns red up to his ears, he's so adorable I hold his hand up and give it a kiss.

" It appears you are far from an Ice prince, you look like quite the romantic to me." Lover boy says, Kyuubi laughs but I glare at him for listening in on our conversation. He holds his hands up in defense

"I mean no harm, I'm just here to get the papers signed don't murder me with your eyes geez...just trying to be nice" LB states again making his way over to Kabuto's side.

"You know this isn't how I imagined getting married" Kyuu says out of the blue. 'Oh no he's backing out! Breathe Itachi damn it!' I compose myself.

"Are you having second thoughts?" I ask in a soft calm voice, knowing full well I was hurt and far from calm..

"Fuck no, I meant that I wanted to have my family there... I'm sure you would want your friends and brother there to be with us as well, I just don't want to marry because of some universal force we haven't even had our first real fight..Do you think we are emotionally ready for this? " I couldn't look at him as he said these words, I knew this would happen…Fei's comment specifically the " _I didn't take you as the sharing type"_ pops in my mind. I can feel all types of emotions being forced back down, one things for sure If he wanted to have a fight I can give him one.

"You're just making excuses right now. Are you already bored of me you don't really want this do you..." I accused.

"Itachi don't you dare accuse me of not loving you and everything we created. I know this is not what we planned but I'm happy, don't you ever doubt that " Kyuubi said the hurt and frustration practically pouring out of his voice. I feel like an emotional wreck, what the hell is going on?

~~Timeskip~~

We made up and signed the documents of course it will take more than a day for them to give us a copy of the pappers. We decided to keep our last names because it means less papers to sign. I mean do you know how long that takes, cause I don't. I'm just guessing changing the name on your passport and official documents would be a long process.

We had to go off the island because it was so unexpected and LB didn't plan on doing anything else but fucking a certain someone. His office was about an hour away in the city, we had to wear hoodies and drive in from the back to not attract attention.

"Kedaen seems like a cool dude Itachi." Kyuubi says closing the door behind him, we just got back because I told him I wanted to make a stop for food when in reality I was picking up the ring. I feel the jealousy spark within me

"Who's Kedaen?" He turns to me and rolls his eyes.

"No seriously who's Kedaen?" I ask again, feeling these unfamiliar emotions will definitely take a while to get used to.

"Is this jealousy Itachi?" He asked looking amused.

"He's the person who just married us...the one who fucked Kabuto don't tell me you really didn't bother to remember his name…"

"Hn" is all I could say, He smiles at me and says to me

"If we ever get remarried I want him to marry us again." I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Kyuubi go take a bath I have something for you when you come back" He looks at me with a grin.

"I like where this is going" Kyuu says sounding excited marching his way to the bathroom. Alright time to get started.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I rush outside to check on the progress made while I was out. Thankfully the workers volunteered because they practically had a vacation the whole time we were here. The place looked beautiful, everyone did an amazing job it looks exactly as I imagined it would. Candles lit up a path that lead to a white grand piano and a table with rose petals all on the sand.

"How do you like it Itachi?" a random worker asked.

"It's amazing thank you" I replied genuinely grateful, I have to thank Orochimaru for giving us this opportunity. I thank everyone individually knowing full well Kyuubi takes ages to get ready. I take a bath in Kabuto's place I was wearing a white suit with a navy blue inside shirt and a white tie.

Kabuto goes to our house to lead Kyuubi to me. I sit positioning my fingers on the keys, I am playing an original piece, it basically puts what he means to me in a nutshell.

 **Kyuubi POV**

I hold the scissors in my hand looking in the bathroom mirror at my hair contemplating cutting it right off. Every time I glance at my reflection I see my mother staring at me, you can imagine my internal conflict, I've never hated my appearance like I do in this moment. I grew it out because I felt like it also because it was against the rules, but I look too much like her now it's fucking ridiculous.

'I can always donate it or grow it back if I look awful, What's there to lose?'I haven't had my hair above shoulder length in 8 years…

"Fuck it" I start gradually cutting it making my way up to my shoulder's where Itachi currently has his but I looked like a poodle so that definitely had to go. I ended up shorter than I expected but I like it, I look hotter if that's even possible *Laugh* 'Well Damn I can definitely work with this'.

I clean up and take a second bath knowing how proper Itachi is I doubt he's bringing me to a fast food restaurant, I don't think he's even had fast food. I shake my head as I step out of the bathroom with a towel around me and head in the closet *Laughs* never thought I'd say that.

I was going for a rich bad boy look, the type of man every Father hates...well I technically am. A buttoned down black shirt that had a Studded Collar and black suit pants. I hate suits with a passion but I have a feeling I would suffer in tight jeans tonight.

*Doorbell rings*

I walk to the front door and yank it open expecting to see Itachi but Kabuto stood there instead. His eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped as he looked at me, I did good...I did good.

"This was not what I expected to see wow, you know... Itachi's a lucky man you look...attractive"

"Thank you?" I don't know how to take that, is he trying to say I looked ugly before I cut it?

"Speaking of Itachi where is he?" Kabuto gives me this smile when I ask him this...I just know something is up.

"This way" He says so I follow him walking in the sand towards some lights...no fucking way...I see a candle lit path and look over to Kabuto shock written all over my face, he gestures for me to continue down it so I start walking steadily until I gradually start stepping on red rose petals instead of sand. There was no one in sight while I was walking my heart was beating like crazy, I don't like surprises. I see the end of the candles ended in a heart with a huge grand piano in the center.. 'How the hell did they move it out here?'

I could see feet from under the piano but I didn't see Itachi. The person started playing some beautiful ass music as I hesitantly walk closer to where I could see the pianist who is playing for us this evening.

No Fucking way!.. This is mad stupid!... Itachi can play the piano? This man can literally do everything, I almost fell to my knees when I saw what he was wearing I hardly see him in white. He exudes elegance, he's a fucking prince alright...damn. I take a seat and listen to him play,

I know good music when I hear it.

He looks so determined as if he was saying something through the music, whatever it was I know it's related to me. This is the best birthday ever...As he finishes up he closes his eyes and takes a big breath before finally looking at me.

He gets up and smiles at me as I do the same. I rush over to kiss him catching him off guard but he returns it immediately. He tilts his head and sucks on my bottom lip before slipping his tongue in. I run my fingers through his hair as we back up I decide to squeeze his ass and he pulls back...This better be a good reason. I look at him glancing around nervously before he pulls away and looks me right in the eyes.

"Kyuubi before I met you I gave up on things like love, I was quite literally a shell of a man. The first time I saw you, even though you were strangling Sai, there was something about you that I found interesting. That interest quickly turned into wanting to make you mine but I refused to admit that I was falling for you. There was nothing I could do to stop my feelings for you, they turned me into a fool excuse my language but I still am a fucking idiot when it comes to feelings. When …*breathes in*..w... When Naruto called me and told me you might be hurt I felt my heart had dropped, when I drove to that Clinic and saw the cop c..cars" I started tearing up way before he started telling me about what happened with him. He tried to appear like his usual calm self but I could see his mask crumbling, so I hold his hands in mine.

"You don't have to.." I start I don't like seeing him like. This it's great to know how important I am to him but I would never wish to cause him that type of pain...

" No I want to...I've never felt so...numb when I saw bodies being rolled out. I didn't care that I could get shot for not listening when they told me to stop. I didn't want to go back to being the way I was..I've never experienced such pain and that's when I realized I truly... love you. Before all the fuckery with demons and curses I loved you. I love you Kyuubi and that's why…* gets down on his knee*" I literally walk away jump and scream breathe and turn back to him looking fully composed, he smirks and continues.

"That's why as a symbol of my eternal love for you I had this made for your birthday…*opens the box*" My mouth drops the thing looks amazing you would probably have to kill a man to get it. I don't see how someone can sell something so perfect.

"Who the fuck did you kill?" I ask in shock giving him my left hand, he puts it on my finger and gets up.

"No one *mumbles* But my bank account" I thought I heard him say something but I am too happy to care what it was.

"Do you want to eat out here or inside?" Obviously I'm picking inside...can't go flashing people like it's nothing anymore, we are most definitely having mad jungle sex tonight. There's multiple reasons for having man jungle sex actually.. it's my birthday, our wedding night and it's chilly Itachi could get sick which I don't want that so...inside sex is the answer.

"Let's go in and have sex" I finally reply, he arches a brow and smirks.

" When did I say anything about sex?"

"It's our wedding night sir, we're making love all night until someone decides they want to sleep."

I watch his smirk widens and he gives me a calm "hn". The funny thing is, even though he's trying to conceal his excitement he is speed walking to the house. He was almost running ahead of me but he didn't want to seem too eager so he decides to 'speed walk' ,*chuckle*.

"I LOVE YOU ITACHI !" I shout out from behind him, the smile could not come off my face as his ears turned red and he says it back to me in his inside voice.

"I love you too my sexy redhead." Oh, what is this? I'm his sexy redhead now? *Grins*. I start striping when I see the front door and chase after him at full speed. Right as he opened the door I turned him around and pulled him down by his tie so I could reach his lips. We stumble in, since I was shirtless I felt the cold breeze hit my back reminding me my goal was to not flash anyone tonight so I blindly close it. I loosen his tie and push him on the wall, I pull back and grip him through his pants.

"How you like my haircut ?" I think of what he said to me, how perfect he is and the last thing I want is him to hate that I cut it. It's silly but I feel self conscious, Itachi's eye's looked unfocused, I could practically hear his heart hammering away in his chest.

"What?" He asked clearly having no clue what I asked. I am feeling quite proud that I can make him feel the way I feel when he does that to me.

"Nothing" I say fully amused before pulling him to the bedroom, pushing him on the bed and climbing on top of him. I'm going to mess him up, make him unable to survive without my body. I rip his tie off and tie his hands up, he made no complaints so I strip him of his pants and jacket leaving his shirt unbuttoned.

I get up off of the bed feeling his eyes on me the entire time I walk over to the closet. What I come back with has his eyes wide in panic, the same panic that he showed when I told him to prepare himself because I was going to fuck him. I think I have a few hidden secrets he might hate or love either way I'm going to find out tonight. After hearing my best friend getting fucked I discovered I like it when they beg I'd pretty much cum if Itachi begged me with teary eyes to make him cum or fuck him in the mattress until he...ok I need to stop.

I place the toys on the foot of the bed in order of when i'm going to use them as I place the last object down he lets out a sexy groan. I stood there looking like I'm thinking what to start with, I glance at his body and moaned at the sight. His knees were up and his legs open giving me a wonderful view of his pink tipped dick and his ass. I was as if he was saying "fuck it I give up" but defiance was still in his eyes, he looked away from me with a pout and blush on his face. His hair was still neat looking so I decided that it was no longer acceptable for him to look composed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning- This whole chapter is smut**

 **Chapter 24- Honeymoon**

 **Kyuubi POV**

I pick up the cock ring and made my way between his legs. He still refused to look at me until I take the tip of his member in my mouth causing him to throw his head back not expecting it. I put my tongue in his sensitive tip and wiggle it in there, moaning to send vibrations to it. I slide my mouth down farther half way at first and then swallowing the whole thing and sucking. I pull off with a pop, going down to take the balls in my mouth, putting the cock ring on while he was distracted. He finally looked down to see why I stopped. He looked miserable *chuckle* he pleaded with me silently to take the damn thing off.

I ignored him positioning my body so that we were in the classic 69. With his hands tied up he looked absolutely divine taking me in his mouth, not being able to stop my hips from slamming forward and fucking his mouth. I switch my attention to his cock that was begging for me to touch it precum leaking from it profusely...delicious.

I licked my lips before taking the head back in my mouth while I start to slowly thrusts in Tachi's mouth. I bobbed my head hollowing my cheeks, stroking the base as I slicked him up. I turned my head continuously as I went up and down concentrating on breathing through my nose as I took him in gradually to the back of my throat.

I moaned as an unexpected amount of pleasure shot through my system. My toes curled as his tongue pressed against my entrance, I had pulled out fully and missed his mouth due to lack of concentration. He took complete advantage and flicked his hot muscle against me driving me absolutely insane.

"Ah! Fuck!" I groan out, my voice sounding rough because of the abuse I'd just been giving it with that weapon. Tachi slid his tongue inside causing me to arch my back, I held onto the sheets as I started to shake in pure pleasure. I let out a gasp when he hit my sweet spot I almost collapsed I fully stopped moving enjoying the sensation before I completely lost it. I arched my back and bounced my ass absolutely loving the way his tongue felt. I turn my attention back to his cock taking it to the hilt moaning and groaning on it making him whimper because of his inability to cum. He pulled back gasping for breath

"*pant* Kyuubi please I need to cum! please ! I'll do anything PLEASE! " his begging only served to make my blood boil, my body felt like it was thrown into the fiery depths of hell. His begging pleased something deep within me and I'm not sure if I should fear this, it was….dark. A demonic growl erupted from my throat and panic rushed through my system as it seemed I was being physically pulled deep into a dark space in my mind.

"NO! No no no no no no !" I screamed but not a single sound left my mouth. I watch in absolute horror as what ever pulled me back took control of my body moving inhumanly fast moving so that he...possibly me? Could look at Itachi's disheveled state. I could feel it's curiosity, feel itachi's body heat and see everything as if I was in control but I wasn't.

 _'_ _ **Who's this delicious smelling sexy piece of ass?'**_ It thought as it examined my man's body. Seeing that I could hear it think it only makes sense he could hear me.

' **Who the fuck do you think you are if you hurt him I swear….'** I started it only chuckled interrupting my threat.

 _'_ _ **Can't you tell boy ? well let me help you, Your Father comes from one of the most powerful clans in hell and today is the day you fully awaken as the demon you were meant to be. So tell me boy who am I?**_ ' Each time he said the word boy it irritated me, I think about what it said…. no it's not possible.

 _'_ _ **We are one in the same all those times your eyes glowed red was a sign of my awakening. Think of me as your long time twin I suppose... only we share the same body'**_

Itachi thrusts his hips up and groans in frustration interrupting our conversation. I wasn't as panicked when it...no fuck. I feel his lust fill my system as he watched itachi tied up defenseless practically begging 'me' to do something.

 _'_ _ **The names Kabi...this is a wonderful way to wake up who's this Kyuubi?'**_ Kabi asks as he goes to sniff Itachi's neck ignoring his humping of our leg. I leave him to figure out on his own somehow knowing he would not hurt our child and husband.

 _ **I breath in the scent of the sexy beast beneath us and my eyes widened...he was our mate a male yet...yet I smelt our kits in him. How was that possible? I pull back and stare at him in wonder. He smelt like a human but I know he isn't. Itachi opened his eyes having had enough of being ignored as he suffered.**_

Itachi's POV

It hurts so bad! my cock is so restrained at this point I fear it will die due to lack of blood flow. I can admit it feels amazing as well hence my humping of my husband. I would have taunted him to make this exciting but I was too far gone. I snap my eyes open ready to demand he fuck me if that was what he preferred or get that blasted cock ring off and ride me as long as he wished.

I open them to see blood red eyes no longer glowing looking at me, I froze immediately.

"Its our wedding night are you just going to waste time we could be using to have ' Hot jungle sex'" I say reminding him of his words when I calm down. His eyes widen and I groan frustrated dropping my head on the bed 'this is going to be a long night'.

Kyuubi's hands traveled from my temples to my chest. I shivered as I felt claws flick at my nipples experimentally He pressed down slightly as he wiggled his finger. I bit my lip and avoided his eyes my nipples feel strange they were never sensitive before I let out a small moan as his mouth latched onto my left nipple. I wanted to grip something other than the damn sheets but thanks to Kyuubi I couldn't.

I arch my back as he nibbled and sucked sending odd sensations throughout my body. His hands sneak their was back to my neglected cock stroking me gently as he looked at my face I blushed at the sounds that escape my mouth. 'Damn you Kyuubi!'

"I wanna cum please take it off I do anything Fuck! Ah!" He pulled off my nipple with an audible pop I look at my now red and..a..nd slightly leaking nipple in pure shock . Something cloudy leaked out causing my cheeks burn in embarrassment I look at Kyuubi feeling self conscious. He simply licks his lips and asks

"Anything? You'll do anything I say no matter how embarrassing it is?" He gives me a second to think about it we've done almost everything he can't possibly have anything else up his sleeve.

"Yea...just take it off. AHH!" I agreed and he immediately rips it off causing the most powerful orgasm to rush through me, my back arched and cum would have hit over my head if he hadn't claimed my lips. My toes curl I couldn't breathe much less remember why I needed to do so with cum still leaking onto my belly .

*takes huge breath* I try to calm down from my high as Kyuubi shifts. I close my eyes trying to even out my breathing. I jump when I suddenly hear a huge bang, my eyes dart across the room before landing on the floor. I turn red when I see the dildo he took out stuck to the floor I shift my eyes to him.

"So what do you want Red?" I asked him with my poker face on. He seems to like the name judging by the way his cock jumped so I took a mental note.

He smirked as he approached me pulling me off the bed, forcing me to my knees. He goes behind me and bites the mate mark on my neck. I let out a ear splitting scream as his teeth remained in my skin, anyone who heard would think I was being murdered. I could not see anything with his fangs in me I almost pass out because of the strength of my second orgasm my cum decorating the floor. His lips ghost over the mark when he retracts his teeth he hasn't healed the bite yet causing more of my cum to leak onto the wooden floor he points at the dildo in front of us and whispers

"Show me how you like it" He finished the blow by placing a kiss on my mark causing me too instantly harden letting my hands free in the process. This feels too good I...I still can't move my legs much, so I crawl over to it surely giving Kyuubi a eye full, I can tell because he stiffens. Two can play this game..He wants me to ride this piece of plastic I will….and make him boil with jealousy in the process.

I put on my most seductive face as I turn to him his cock was standing at attention like I suspected. I look into his blood red eyes as he leans against the bed acting high and mighty, as if he was my Master. That gave me a wicked ideal that would get him to cut to the chase and fuck me already. I don't like games Kyuubi I told you that before...since he was feeling dominant tonight I was going to trigger his possessive behavior consequences be damned.

I turn my attention to the flesh colored dildo on the floor I bit my lip nervously and squirmed. I see he also placed lube beside it I would smirk but that was not a part of the plan. I pop the cap up to soak my fingers then I turned my ass to him and inserted my fingers.

"Ah! *restrained moans*" Lower my head and take the plastic into my mouth making noises I know drive him mad. I pull out my fingers and turn to him with my eyes hazy his eyes following my every move at this point, I pick the lube up and pour it over the 8 inch toy. I lift myself up and place the blunt head against my entrance. I lower myself until it popped inside me, I ignored the powerful growl that Kyuubi let out... serves him right. I took it all in and screamed throwing my head back as my knees shook I spread my legs so he could see something that was not him giving me pleasure. I move my right hand to play with my nipple and my left to hold my heavy balls up so he could see everything. I started slowly riding it..time for phase 2

"Fuck! Ah! Mmmh! Yes! Just like that oh Fuck!" I opened my eyes to look at his reaction, If looks could kill and if the plastic was a real dick we'd both be dead. His jaw was clenched and his ruby eyes narrowed but he didn't move so I ignored him and rode it faster.

"*whimper* yes! Master! Ah! Yes!" I throw my head back my hair, at this point i'm sure I look a mess. I open my eyes again and my heart nearly jumped out of my throat he was inches away from my face with a feral look in his eyes... oh he was mad.

I start to slow down but never stopping as I look dead in his eyes if I ever came on the thing I was a dead man that's all I was sure of.

"Get off this instant or I swear I'll fuck you so hard you'll never be able to look your parents or your little brother in the eyes again." I look at him absolutely shocked he wouldn't…

"Don't test me Tachi." I tried to get up but my knees are still weak so I fall back down, when I do it really hit my good spot this time and I let out a genuine moan my cum shooting out. I gasp and look to the floor fearing what I'll see if I look up, silence consumed the room.

I glanced at him through my lashes, his fists were clenched he was livid! I went against his orders when he is in this kinky BDSM mood I don't even want to imagine what's going through his head.*gulps* There's no way I'm going to let him spank/punish me no way in hell!

"Red…. don't be mad at me I did what you said, plus I'm an incubus and I'm pregnant it's not my fault my hormones go crazy I..mhm!" My rant is cut off when he kisses me gently, his sudden aggressiveness gone completely…. he's like a different person. I knew that when I mentioned the baby he would turn into mush and do what I want.

I groan into the kiss when he smacks my ass that still is filled. I pull away to glare at him but the fact that I kinda liked it downed the strength of it.

"I love you " Kyuubi whispers in my ear, every time he says that I feel a funny sensation in my body.

"I love you too" I kiss him sucking on his bottom lip before going to his neck. He moaned as I made hickey along his neck, I trail my hands down his back finally cupping his plump ass. I slide my still lube covered finger against his entrance enticing a beautiful moan from him. I lift him so that he hovered over my length.

"Wait.." He says with his voice filled with panic I halted immediately and looked at his blushing face curiously.

"You know I love you Tachi but I can't risk getting pregnant…" I look in his eyes as he pleaded with me to understand.

"Do you have a condom by chance?" I asked with a hushed voice my pride slightly wounded. 'I'm still a man' I say trying to remind myself I'm still the same confident, cocky man I was raised to be. I can't help but feel somewhat emasculated with the things he's done and said to me even though I know he means well.

"No... there's only lube and toys" I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. I contemplated telling him I could pull out before I cum but that just sounded desperate. That surely would add a distasteful whiny quality to add to my list of things I hate about myself. I forced my gloomy thoughts to the back of my head and put a smirk on my face.

"I guess that means more for me" I say eyeing his cock licking my lips at the thought of him fucking me again. His voice suddenly takes on a deep sexy quality as he speaks.

"Damn right the only cock that goes near your ass is mine now get off and take your punishment my dear husband." I gape at him he can't be serious...I must have been doing that for a while, long enough for him to spank my ass and pull me off the dildo towards the bed. The order he growled out next has me shivering in anticipation

"On your hands and knees" I do as he says he makes his way over to me and ties my hands behind me. I hear a belt buckle….

"What are you dAH!" I scream out as the belt hit against my sensitive ass and balls… 'did he just *spank*

I hold in the sound that was fighting to escape my mouth. I lay my chest on the bed as my eyes begin to sting from shame I can't believe I….I like it. He hovers over me his cock resting on my entrance as he speaks in my ear.

"I love you" he whispers softly kissing the mark on my neck. I shiver waiting for his next move.

I feel the blunt head of his cock push against me filling me completely in one thrust. I gasp feeling lightheaded with the amount of pleasure it gives me when he starts a brutal pace seconds later. His hips slam into my ass so hard it felt like he was spanking me again I bite into the pillow to help soften the embarrassing sounds I was making. Fuck! Ah…..fuckfuckfuck! In this position... angle it felt like absolute bliss. My body jolts forward with every thrust of his hips my toes curl and I shiver feeling the need to cum. He pulls my hair so that my back would arch more and he could go even deeper.

"Ah~" I accidentally let out when he continued to pound into me with no mercy. One of his hands held me up by my neck and his other was stroking me at an incredible speed

"Cum with me Tachi." He whispers kissing my neck before biting into the fresh wound he forgot to heal.

"Ky...AHHH!" I scream as I coat the sheets beneath his body spasms as he fills me up his cum overflowing running down my leg as he slows down his thrust. I pant feeling extremely exhausted the mere thought of cumming again is painful….ugh... my poor cock feels so sensitive not to mention my ass hurts and feels sore yet completely filled. Fuck I won't be able to sit down tomorrow. What has he done to me….*groan*. My muscles ache…. I am definitely done for tonight, I hiss as he pulls out and unties my hands.

"Are you ok? Was I too rough?" He asks massaging my ass. I had no strength to reply so I just lay there.

"Hn….Love you Kyuubi.." I say in my drunken state kissing him. I run my hands in his hair tilting his head eating up all his delicious moans. I slip my tongue in enjoying his taste, I move to his neck and sucked until I fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Kyuubi POV**

"Do you have everything?" Itachi shouts from in the room.

"We didn't come with anything in the first place !" I shout back. He's been running around all morning probably because he doesn't want to go home today, not that I blame him.

I watch him as he plops down in front of me wearing the gray suit and red tie he came here in looking like he's about to be sentenced to death in a few hours.

"Do you think your father will like me?" I ask him to lighten up the mood a bit. He smirks a little

"He'll love you how can he not? Especially when he thinks your pregnant with his first grandchild…"

"How are you sure he thinks that?" I ask curious. He gives me a blank look

"No one tops an Uchida, It's taboo especially when it comes to me. He already hates me, the damn man threatens to disown me every time we have a conversation Kyuubi." He states I could hear the sadness in his voice. His father is such a dick based on what I know of him he's a controlling asshole.

"Well obviously he doesn't know how good it feels or how absolutely perfect you are. You did everything you could to please him, I'll kill him if he lays a finger on you." He smirks

"You're crazy...I love it" he says amused and touched the smirk never leaving his face. I kiss him with a smile of my own.

"Damn right" I say laughing at the accuracy.

"You guys ready?" Kabuto asked as he walked up to us. He was in black skinny jeans a nice white dress shirt and some stylish black shades. I looked like a bum compared to them I was in a red band t-shirt, gray jeans and flip flops.

"Yup!" I jump up excited to see my Naru again it's been forever.

"Hn" Itachi groans out but I ignore him.

"Yukō!" I shout as I pull him outside to the boat waving goodbye to the workers on our way  
(Yukō- let's go ( at least that's what I hope it says) )

The ride to the boat was the shortest ride in my entire life. Before I knew it we were pulling up the driveway of my house in Dad's car beside a red 2017 IS Lexus. I look over to Itachi examining his mental state by his body language. He was tapping the steering wheel when he put the car in park.

"Are you going to get out anytime soon" I ask him humored. If anyone bothered to look through the window they would know we are here there's no point in delaying it.

"Itachi don't stress so much it's not good for you or the baby" He sighs running his hands through his hair.

"I know I just, don't know how to tell them. I don't want to make you lie to everyone because of me" He turns to me placing my hands in his.

"You don't have to do it right now but it's not like you can hide it forever, you eventually will start showing..." I remind him.

"I know I'll do it when the time is right." I doubt it but I let it go for now but not before warning him.

"Just know that if you put yourself and the baby in danger because of trying to hide it, all bets are off. I'll tell them everything not to mention the trouble you'll be in with me if I even forgive you, It depends on how stupid you were being." His eyes sharpen at the word stupid but he nods in agreement.

"Good let's go" I say getting out of the car not waiting for his response. I hear his door close as I walk up to the door and oped it. Naru was arguing with a dark haired teen who I'm assuming is Itachi's little brother.

"You're just mad because I'm smarter than you"

"Ha! As if you bastard you're just mad because my dick is bigger than yours" My innocent Naru! where did I go wrong!

"Oh please I've had the displeasure of seeing your weenie, I am not impressed try again" Itachi's little brother snaps back. Itachi chuckles drawing their attention to us and their eyes widen.

"Nee-san!" his little brother calls out in shock. I immediately get attacked with a strong hug, Naruto was completely hysterical I hugged him back breathing in his scent. Seeing that he was ok was a huge relief he's my only sibling…. my Naru. I look over to Itachi and his little brother with my hand over Naruto's shoulder as they stood in a silent stand off..

"What's this I hear about you looking at Naruto's privates? Do we need to have 'the talk' little brother?" He asks with a teasing smirk on his face. The kid turned red to his neck and itachi walked over to him and messed up his well styled hair.

"Itachi!" He whines out with a cute little pout on his face. Itachi smirks and pulls him into a hug.

"I missed you." He says as he pulls away.

"I missed you as well you jerk." They're so cute! Itachi was more bulky in terms of muscle to be honest his little brother looks the complete opposite. He's a little nerd let's be honest here. The kid looks over to me ignoring Naruto I can tell he gets under Naru's skin quite easily...

"Hi I'm Kyuubi your brother-in-law nice to meet you." I greet holding my hand out and he takes it with caution.

"Sasuke Uchiha nice to meet you as well." I let go and start heading into the kitchen and they follow.

"Where is everyone?" Itachi asks before I could.

"Father and Minato-san are visiting their long lost sons and lover. They're coming over for dinner today mother is in a hotel." Itachi makes an unamused sound.

"So he sent her out alone to invite his lover?" Naruto asked Sasuke surprised.

"Don't sound so shocked your father has the same lover as mine and your long lost big brother as well." I already knew this and I can understand their messed up feelings towards it.

"So why did you guys not invite me to the wedding I'm hurt."Naruto says changing the subject.

"Yea what's the rush did you knock him up already big brother?" Sasuke ask nudging itachi raising his brows suggestively. I choke on air at this and itachi sits there looking like he's contemplating on whether or not to tell them. I watch him clear his throat to capture their attention which shifted to me I held my breath as I waited for his move.

"Actually...He's the one that knocked me up." I gasp and look at our little brothers' gaping at him.

"A..Are you serious?" Sasuke asks him in a hushed tone as he stares at me wide eyed.

"Yes" Itachi replies with a blank face, I could tell he was nervous as hell though. Naruto looks at me and grins.

"Your a beast Kyuubi, he's a tough cookie I should know, I tried to get it in once and got smacked I can still feel it by the way thanks again Itachi." Hold the fuck up...WHAT!

"Is that so.." I say glaring at the side of Itachi's head since he was looking at his baby brother. He didn't tell me he and Naruto damn near almost had sex!

"Yea I just assumed he was a strict top after that, I don't know how you did it but damn... what I'd pay to see that." I gape at my brother.

"Seriously?" I ask him slightly disturbed.

"What, he's hot" Is all he says to me.

"What would Your boyfriend think about that?" I ask and he shrugs.

"We're on a break right now I don't give a fuck." My poor heart gets stamped on each time he crushes my innocent image of him with his filthy mouth. I could feel my demon getting possessive of Itachi and itching to show he belongs to me and only me but I breathe and reach for Itachi's hand.

"What happened?"

"After everything went down he wasn't there when I needed him to be and we fought because of it….Now enough of my situationship how long have you guys known?"

"We found out the day before you called" I answered Itachi was still waiting for his brother to speak and Naruto was trying to make it less awkward by being talkative. Sasuke suddenly smiles

" I'm going to be the best uncle known on the face of this earth." he says and Naruto hmphs.

"You wish as if you'd out do me. Kids love me." Sasuke glares at him and Itachi looks between them amused and I relax a little. 2 down 4 more to go. They continue to fight over our unborn child and I take the opportunity to speak to Itachi.

" That was unexpected I thought you weren't ready."

"That was before I knew my sperm donor was not here. My brother and Naruto are the first ones I wanted to tell anyway." I inch closer to him and peck his lips.

~~TimeSkip~~(fathers' come home with Itachi's mother, orochimaru and the older brothers)

Itachi stared blankly at his father who glared at him The tension was in the air thick as hell. Orochimaru and the boys had introduced themselves. Dad had hugged me and shed a few tears when he apologized about lying to me and Naruto. I broke down as well when he told me mother had hung herself and that she had been eaten up by guilt because of what she did to Orochimaru, Dad, her father, me and Naruto.

He showed me the letter she left for me to open addressed to everyone which he never opened. I even read it out loud.

 _Kyuubi, I don't blame you if you hate me. I just want you to know I never hated you not one ounce of me. I know I hurt you and everyone by my actions and for that I apologize. I was so caught up in my feelings of guilt I felt it was only right thing to do. I had caused so much pain the only way I saw to stop it was causing myself as much pain by getting rid of you, Naruto and myself. Your father loves you don't you ever doubt that. You're still his sons that will never change. You might have inherited your anger problem from my father he was also on medication but he stopped and was never the same after that. He used to tell me Orochimaru was going to burn in hell because he was gay and he beat him for it almost everyday. I did nothing to stop it because he was my father and even though I knew it was wrong I have no excuses. If you ever meet him tell him I am extremely sorry for trying to kill him and his kids, for sending him to jail and pretending I knew nothing about the pregnancy. Kyuubi I did not have the will to hurt you myself which is why I sent my lover. Minato I apologize for driving you away from your mate only to end up cheating on you. Naruto my sweet baby boy I never meant for you to get caught up either I'm sorry. I hope everything turns out well without my interference I love you~~~Mom_

I was furious she ruins Orochimaru's life and doesn't have the guts to say I'm sorry to his face wow. I still feel sad about he death she's my mother at the end of the day she birthed me. She was messy I'll admit that but I love her I can't change that. Throughout the whole thing Itachi looked at his father with a completely blank face I couldn't even know what he was feeling. He had held me when I cried with the same look on his face. Never breaking eye contact with his Father's glare.

"Itachi a word" He says suddenly breaking the silence making a move to get up.

"Speak here I have nothing to hide father." If looks could fucking kill...Naruto, Sasuke and me shifted getting ready to defend Itachi should his father raise a hand on him. His father's nostrils flared and his whole body was tense.

"Fine, can you explain to me how going strictly against my rules, Getting married without your family present, running blindly into dangerous situations, running away from your responsibility was a good idea in your head." He said deathly calm, everyone could see he was holding his anger in.

"I love Kyuubi I don't care what you or anyone thinks about it. I'll gladly die for him so running in a few bullets is child's play. I am not running away from anything I wanted to get married so I did simple as that." He says all nonchalant.

"Don't talk to me like that boy, you know we have strict traditions! You little!" He tries to grab after Itachi and I step in the way stopping him. As I did this everyone else stood on edge as well I said nothing but glared at him daring him to try me. I could feel my demonic equal itching to get his hands around his throat. I could see the reflection of my red eyes in his black ones. He snapped his eyes to Itachi.

"So your idea of not running away and being responsible is letting your pregnant mate come to your rescue?" Why does everyone assume I'm the bottom?

"I am being responsible father"

"How the hell are you going to hide behind him and call yourself a man!" I hear Naruto and Sasuke hiss at the blow to my man's pride. My glare hardened and I start counting in my head to calm down.

"Kyuubi I don't think it's safe to" My father started but I held a hand up to shut him up. Itachi was hurt by what he just said I can tell even when his face was like stone and with his hormones that was not what he needed to hear.

"He's not pregnant…" Itachi says causing everyone including his father to look at me in fear except those who knew the news.

"You're right father... I can't call myself a man anymore especially now that I'm pregnant." He says marching off to my room. Everyone's mouth was open even Orochimaru was shocked. I chased after him passing a glaring Naruto and Sasuke.

When I enter the room, I see him sitting on the floor beside the bed. Making sure to close the door behind me I approach him I go to the floor and pull him to me. I stay silent for once and cry with him... I hate seeing him like this.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **(The next morning)**

 **Itachi POV**

I roll around in bed feeling depressed, unloved just... not myself. I am confused by the emotions I feel, it was much easier when I was by myself. I stand feeling disgusted with myself for some reason. I look at Kyuubi's sleeping face before I walk out because of the guilt I was suddenly feeling the longer I stood in here.

Lost in my thoughts I bump into someone and almost fall on my arse.

"I'm sorry I didn't se…" I started in a soft voice stopping when I meet eyes with my father.I quickly turn to head back to my room, I don't want to hear him tell me how much of a disgrace I am, yet again.

"Itachi" Is all he had to say for me to automatically freeze it seems. I couldn't find the will in me to move my feet no matter how much I didn't want to be in front of him.

"We need to talk son." My heart starts to hammer in my chest, this is the first time he's called me his son to my face believe it or not and it feels...weird. I keep my blank face and turn to face him praying my face showed no emotion especially at this moment in time. All 6 ft something of him stands in front of me making me feel somewhat vulnerable even though we're most likely the same height. His face was blank as usual as he examines my appearance.

"Not here, let's go out for a little drive." I stood in place as he turned and he glances back noticing I hadn't moved. He's definitely going to murder me I'm not stupid. First he calls me 'son' now he wants to go for a little drive? I think not.

" I would not hurt my grandchild Itachi you know this, as much as you aggravate me you're still my son. Plus there's nothing to gain from hurting you, clearly you never listen to me anyway." Well that is true...I move to follow him passing the kitchen where Naruto and everyone else were having breakfast. Sasuke and I make eye contact and he gets up but I shake my head no and he sit back down and resumes eating ignoring the looks he was receiving.

I walk out and get in the passenger side of a red 2017 IS Lexus. I put on my seat belt looking anywhere but my father's face. I could sense him looking at me for a little before letting out a sigh and pulling out of the driveway.

It didn't take long for me to start panicking when I realize he could easily kill me and not bat an eyelash. The silence was killing me I nearly had a panic attack when I hear him speak

" Look I…" He pulls over and looks at me with a concerned expression on his face. I sit there trying to believe that what I was seeing was possible.

"I never was the best person in the world I'm not trying to say I was father of the year but I try." I laugh at that.

"Didn't seem like you knew you were my father." I say plainly.

"I tried my damn best! I gave you everything you wanted , unlike my son I thought was dead you had me there to support you!" I felt a slight pain in my chest but i ignore it and look him in the eye.

"What you gave me were material things though I appreciate it what I needed was a Father. Someone to talk to and ask for advice, what I got was a boss! You never once remembered my birthday or came to any of my recitals, I hardly ever saw you! You never once told me that I was anything but a disappointment to you all my life even though you knew I couldn't help but have sex! You lied to me and tried to live through me never asking me what I wanted to do. You gave him the things I needed the moment he stepped in your life again. I'm tired of trying to make you love me...I'm done." I take a deep breath in ignoring my blurring vision and get out ignoring his calls for me to come back. I struggled to draw air into my lungs I stagger my head throbbing with an intense amount of pain. I stop in the middle of the road and then I suddenly get thrown into the air and slip into darkness.

 **Fugaku POV**

"Itachi!" I shout out to make him come back. I really fucked up this time I rush after him leaving the car door wide open. I see a car coming down the road and speed up I need to work out more geez.

"ITACH!" I call trying to stop him he starts stumbling forward into the road as if he couldn't hear me. After years of not summoning my powers I pull flash myself in his place and his body in return was lifted to where I was. I almost make it completely out of harm's way but the driver hit the brakes and tried to swerve on the fucking sidewalk and hit me. Just my fucking, luck both my legs are broken FUCKING HELL! It hurt like a BITCH! My ears are ringing and I faintly hear some man panicking.

"Call an ambulance!" I shout to let him know I was alive. This man then drops the phone not one but 3 times before he got through. A crowd of our neighbors rush out having heard the commotion, I only drove a few blocks from the house. The last thing I see is Minato with Itachi on his back his eyes widening when his eyes connect with mine. My head pounds and I black out.

 **Minato POV**

As soon as I had glanced them leaving I followed Fugaku. We fuck up but usually we do so when we're together so naturally I wanted to protect my grandchild from his temper from a distance of course. I was leaning against the post where they were parked, next thing I knew I heard Fugaku hollering Itachi's name like a maniac. When I turned around I see Itachi flying back towards me and I get thrown to the floor cushioning Itachi's fall but the boy was fucking heavy.

I manage to maneuver his body onto my back while standing up. I look around on high alert heightening my senses the metallic smell instantly hits my nose and I look over to where it is coming form and nearly fell to my knees.

"Fugaku… no no please..."


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 27**

I couldn't help but blame myself for not paying closer attention to what was happening in the car. I plop down in a chair in the waiting area of the hospital, my heart racing every time I saw anyone in a white coat pass by me. Itachi had mysteriously collapsed and though it might be dangerous I refused to have anyone but Orochimaru touch him. So the nurses are still giving me glares, some doctors as well. I ignored it of course putting my foot down Itachi would no doubt become a new toy for them to poke if they knew he was….well it doesn't need to be said. Then as soon as I saw them rolling in a very bloody, deathly pale Fugaku into the emergency room I instantly doubted he would make it. The glares had gradually stopped and I almost wish they didn't… I could sense the pity that replaced their irritation with me It only reassured me that they had given up on him also.

I tried to calm down but the constant ache in my chest prevented me from doing so it's like..I could feel him slipping away. Everything was so loud and chaotic that I nearly missed the foot steps coming towards me. I hesitantly look up and see everyone but Kyuubi and my eldest. I raise to my feet

"Where is Kyuubi?"

"Cops came soon as you left with a warrant for his arrest they said something about violating a court order. We tried to call but you left your cell on the table so they took him."

I grind my teeth feeling my temper flare but I have no time to dwell on such emotions. I look over my shoulder in time to see Orochimaru coming over to me confused, he did not look happy.

"What the hell is happening?! Why did you demand I come here?" Did he not feel him fading as I did? He must still wish death upon us all. No... I need to stop thinking.

"I need you to check on Itachi fast he fainted I don't remember how long ago but..." I sit down again ignoring everyone having completely lost my train of thought. Orochimaru luckily gets it and immediately goes into action not giving me a glance.

 **Kyuubi POV**

I kick the seat of the officers for the millionth time in the few minutes I've been in the car. I'm surprised they didn't tase me already.

"Hey stop ignoring me I asked a question !" I am feeling oddly angry today, more than usual. Is it because they dragged me out of bed? No... I just don't mix well with authority, that must be it. I wonder what Itachi would think of me now. I suddenly felt the urge to laugh at my ridiculous position and that's exactly what I did.

"Shut up!" the cop driving shouts, I stop and shift my body the need to spill blood was most definitely present but I'm trying my best to ignore it slowly clawing to the surface .

"Isn't this police brutality? I mean you won't even tell me what my charge is I know my rights." I mumbled loud enough for them to hear but they remain silent.

We pull up to a station and I see my mysterious elder brother having a heated argument with some cop. I guess it runs in the family, then again I can't see demons befriending them for non beneficial reasons.

I was rudely shoved by the pissy one behind me to hurry up. We end up in front of the holding cells passing by about ten cells with teens or "fragile" looking men inside. Of Course I was guided to the one cell with three aggressive looking men. Pissy wore a smug look on his face so I instantly knew this was some sort of revenge for giving them a hard time.

I get shoved so roughly by Pissy that I almost fall into one of the big guys. I turn around and glare at him, he just grins and turns to walk away. I'll torture him in hell personally...that prick!

"Hey Pissy!" I call causing all talking to cease as the cop turned to me shock clear on his face.

" I hope your ass is ready for the consequences" I sing licking my lip as I fantasize scalping him as he begs me for mercy, I was not willing to give. Come to think about it that sounds….He turned red as his fellow officers laugh but I knew they were just amused by my balls, that sounds wrong…

"Is that a threat?" He says trying to sound tough.

"Goodness! The law shall punish you my fine sir. I would never dare to hurt a nobleman such as yourself !" sarcasm obvious in my voice. I wanted to rile him up but he had to ruin it by running out all red faced and pissed. I rub my wrist turning to the others in the holding cell I was somehow thrilled when two of them stared at me like starved dogs. The one closest to me was the first to speak

"What are you in for shortie, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you mind your business?"

"Ha! I like this guy." The friendliest looking man says gaining interest.

"Wish I could say the same." I say smiling at him.

"Could you guys shut the fuck up?" One man grumbles in the corner.

"What crawled and died up your ass?" I ask him completely looking for trouble at this point. He stiffens and slowly turns to me… What the

"Sai?!"

 **Itachi POV**

Pain shot through my entire body it was so strong that I felt paralyzed. I barely manage to open my eyes to see Orochimaru fussing over me. I moved to speak but the minute I open my mouth a scream left no doubt scaring the fuck out of everyone that might have been near. I felt like my bones were being bent by some torture device but I had to now…

"T...The baby is…" I bite my the inside of my cheek to prevent another scream from erupting from my throat.

"The baby is fine but you need to relax Itachi. Your bones are shifting, its adapting like Kyuubi's did to keep the kid alive. I'm going to numb your body so you don't feel the pain ok?" I hissed and nod to him. I can't understand how someone can come out of this remotely sane, a metallic taste notified me that I'd either bit my tongue or my cheeks. I couldn't feel it over the pain to complain about it though.

"There, it will take a while to kick in, I'll call a nurse to stay with you I'm going to tell your father you're fine if I can find him that is." Panic spiked at the mention of my father. Our conversation still fresh in my mind, I don't remember much of what happened but I don't want to see him. He's a selfish bastard I don't want him around me anymore.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Kyuubi Pov**

"Sai? Why the fuck are you in here?" He glares at me coming to his feet.

"Don't act like you suddenly care about what the hell I do. We both know you hate me, you finally got what you wanted are you happy now." his dull eyes brimmed with tears I stood shocked into silence. For once I had nothing to say, no smart ass comebacks, no curse at the tip of my tongue. It was clear that I hurt the man in some way... even though I don't recall doing it.

"Just leave me alone." He whispers moving way into a corner to sit and sulk.

"Lover spat?" one of the men says tapping my shoulder I ignore him.

"Sai" I say accidentally making my aggravation towards the situation slip into my voice. He flinches and pulls his knees to his body, he looked so vulnerable. A huge difference from the emotionless, cold hearted bastard I thought he was yesterday. I move closer and sit in front of him noticing the way he tenses.

"I'm sorry" His eyes widen at my words.

"What?" he asks softly. I move directly beside him.

"I don't hate you well...at least not anymore" He puts his head back in his knees and releases a shaky breath.

"What happened?.." I ask, perhaps focusing on other people's issues will calm down my unease in this moment in time.

"Some guys burned down my shop."

"Why are you the one in here then?" I ask confused.

"The bank wants money but I don't have it to give them. I had a few drinks because we couldn't prove the guys did it and everything was just, not going my way. Then one of the guys who burned the shop approached me...he tried to..um...I stabbed him basically." I couldn't hide the shock on my face. Why didn't he ask for help, is that why he's so jumpy?

" What did he do?" I ask fearing the answer. Sai remained silent for a moment.

"He had his friend...hold me down and…*choke* with a beer bottle" he was speaking so softly that I nearly missed it. I pull him over to me in a hug cutting him off he stiffened but, very slowly relaxed in my arms. I instantly felt the need to protect him.

"Does he know?" I ask softly in his shook his head no and I rub his back as he calmed down. Naruto better not…

"How is he?" He whispers.

"He's…"I can't bring myself to tell him he's fine. I have a feeling he would take in a "you're not important enough to affect his happiness" way especially now.

"I don't know I just got back and they dragged me here against my will. I um..I'm having a baby you know can't really afford to do much else than spend time with the 'mom' ya know." I say changing the subject. He pulls away and looks at me shocked. I can imagine I'm still in high school after all.

"You cheated on Itachi?" I nearly choke at his accusation.

"No! no never ! " I whisper keeping our conversation to just us.

"How much do you know?" I ask eyeing him. Naruto didn't tell him?

"Know about what?" Oops me and my stupid mouth.

"Mom died." nice save me! The last thing he would expect me to say is "I got a male pregnant".

"I'm sorry I didn't.."

"It's ok." I can't believe Naruto didn't tell him anything.

"Did she know about the baby?" I gave him a sad smile

"No.."

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be with her and the baby?"

"That's the thing they didn't read me my rights or tell me anything. I was sleeping they kicked my fucking door down, pinned me to the floor and here I am." Sai composed himself.

"They can't keep you here…" Apparently he spoke it into existence because my brother was marching with to us with a frowning cop on his left.

" You two you're free to go." He points to me and Sai, we practically run the fuck out.

Sai looked around like a lost puppy rubbing his shoulders. I make eye contact with mysterious beside me.

I catch up with him "Where are you staying?"

"A hotel or something."

"Come stay with us.

"Um no" He said walking away from me to hail a taxi I'm pretty sure he had no money for. Ungrateful much

"Ouch." Big bro says behind me.

"Let's go everyone's waiting in the hospital."

"What! Why?"

"It's a long story Itachi is fine though so don't freak out on me." I frown

'Tell me what happened before I kill you." I hate being confused.

He looks at me for a moment contemplating then turns away.

"He went out with his father this morning that's all I know I was here trying to get you out so I'm not sure what happened." Fucking..What were you thinking Itachi! What about the baby? My mind starts to come up with the worst possible scenarios.

~~At the hospital~~

Naruto was leaning against the wall looking at nothing in particular. Sasuke was holding his crying mother and Dad was...he looked..well weak.

Orochimaru comes over with a chart in his hand looking relieved.

"Itachi is fine well sort of his bones are shifting but its normal. He's farther than I originally thought they'll be here in no time." Everyone stops what they were doing on one word 'they'll…. as in more that fucking one' My knees felt weak so I sit between my father and Itachi's other brother. This is a lot to fucking take in.

"Where's Fugaku?" Orochimaru asks Dad while I tried to get it together. Itachi's mom starts bawling catching my attention 'What the hell is it now?"

"They were having a conversation in the car and Itachi got out and stumbled into the road. He saw a car coming and pushed Itachi out of the way and luckily he landed on me but Fugaku got hit." Dad said looking at Orochimaru with an unspeakable expression on his face. Orochimaru just looked at each of us blankly and walked away. Dad got up like his ass was on fire and marched after him pissed.

A man in a white coat comes through the doors heading over to us with a look on his face.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" He asks staring in our general direction. Itachi's mom stepped up pulling out her ID.

"I'm his wife we're his family speak." She ordered, the crying woman long gone replaced by a woman that oozed power.

"His legs were broken and he broke two ribs that punctured his lung, we removed them but he had head injuries as well, the chances of him surviving are slim... I'm sorry but I think it's best to say your goodbyes." I feel tears immediately gathering in my eyes. No matter how much of a fucking controlling fuckup the man was..'I'd honestly expected for him to brush it off and come out with a broken arm or two damn. Is he going to die because he saved Itachi. I know Itachi says his father is a bastard however he never once said he hated the man. '

" Kyuubi go get them." Mikoto says to me causing me to snap my head to her shocked for a moment.

I wordlessly stood up and headed the direction he'd seen dad take. I didn't know what to expect to see when I found them but it certainly was not this. Orochimaru was crying and kissing his dad completely hysterical.

"Um Dad..The doctor came back they want you guys there." there was no fucking way I was telling them something so devastating. Dad gave me this weak ass smile and we all walk back to them.

"Follow me." The doctor recited like he'd done this a million times. He walked us into a white room He was hooked up this machine that by the looks of it controlled his breathing. 'Isn't he supposed to not die or something not being human and all why the fuck are they acting like this then?'

' **When a Demon is killed in the human world he goes back to hell without his memories of his human life. If he manages to make it back, he'll be the same age he was the first time he came here.'** I jumped when I heard the voice in my head **,** not expecting to hear it when I wasn't having sex. ***Chukle***

' **I was just clarifying the confusion, your thoughts were getting annoying'** Everyone looked at me wide eyed, Dad ,moved in front of the bed blocking my view.

" **Dad what are you doing?" '** What the hell? What are you doing' I mentally ask myself, surprised by my voice. ' **Don't worry about it go to sleep'**

"Kyuubi is that you?" my Dad asked guarded luckily the doctor left to give us privacy.

" **Kyuubi's sleeping, Kabi's the name."**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Naruto. Thanks for reading 3**

 **Chapter 29 Goodbyes are hard**

 **Kyuubi/Kabi Pov**

" **Calm down I'm not going to murder you obviously you don't now how react under stress when it comes to the love of your life who is not even fucking human. Have you been up here so long you've lost your senses ?" I swear these people are so extra gosh.**

"How do you know so much?" **Minato asks looking drained.**

 **"Well father I've always been there, I am the one that was to murder you. When he was asleep I was awake." I broke into his office and read all the documents on the clans in hell while he slept but my favorite thing to do was torment mother. I could see through her plans I knew everything. The first time she saw me I was playing with toys when I was five before the curse business I was beheading the teddy bear she bought me. I saw my red eyes reflect in her's and I threw the knife past her head cutting her cheek. Her face was priceless but she didn't tell anyone and mumbled something about losing her mind it was so fun. After that she would wake up to me standing over her with a knife ready to stab her every night the letter was the icing on the cake. She went absolutely insane I enjoyed every bit of it.**

" **The Kyuubi you raised could never kill you but the thing is the curse has nothing to do with me wanting you dead. His kids were alive the whole time so it's invalid "A child will die as mine have" remember that. I don't care about any of you I'm just here to watch you die and take charge of the clan Father Don't mind me." I smile at their paling faces my tails swishing madly behind me. I grin as my mate's Father flat lines my Father falls to his knees staring at the floor blankly. It's only a matter of time before he follows as well. He falls to his side and starts foaming at the mouth shaking as Orochimaru panics over his body. I step out heading to a little bitch I owed a favor, hearing steps follow me from a distance perhaps knowing they could not stop whatever I was doing.**

 **I walk into the pink haired girl's room startling her, she presses the panic button repeatedly her heart monitor going crazy as she looks at my flaming body.**

" **Well Well Well look what we have here care to confess your wrongdoings before you die?" Naruto gasps behind me looking at me like I've lost my mind.**

"I..I don't know what you are talking about please don't hurt me!" **I tilt my head.**

" **Oh does the name Fei ring a bell sweet heart?" I say with a sickening grin on my face. Her eyes shift nervously as she kept her finger on the panic button thinking mere humans could stop me.**

" **Fess up bitch! my patience is wearing thin."**

"I swear I didn't mean for it to go that far, I...I didn't think she was serious"

" **Oh really now why do I find that hard to believe?"**

"She said she would help me get you out of the way"

" **By conspiring to kill me"**

"I didn't know she meant to kill you or Naruto I swear I just wanted him to notice me…" **She started bawling and apologizing to me. I go sit beside her on the bed placing my hand over her shoulder.**

" **I know but quite frankly I don't care betrayal means death" I have a clan mentality I'll admit it. She tried to kill me future leader and my brother her 'friend' human or not she could not be trusted she was an enemy in my eyes she has to go. I grip her neck and she ignites her screams were beautiful I'll give her that, I held her to the bed until there was nothing but ash on the perfectly intact sheets. The cameras were dead so no one could see me and because I messed with their minds everything would be perfectly normal by the time they came to they wouldn't remember she was even here.**

"What the hell are you thinking !? are you insane?" Naruto asked marching behind me as I calmly walk out.

" **Yes... I am I was never sane to begin with Naru. If I allowed myself to carry someone's child like my stubborn father wanted, my child would never survive because of the fact that I am insane. I'm not letting anyone hurt him anymore. Dad's time was up and soon only the children will be left They neglected their human bodies and they are dying because of it." I said explaining the inevitability of the situation.**

"How can you be so cold" **Sasuke asks puzzled with tears in his eyes for his father. Naruto was in tears as well but I could not bring myself to care.**

" **I was not born to shed tears and love anyone but my Mate."**

"Surely you know this is no way to deal with anything! I get it, you're not a good guy blah blah blah but there's no reason for you to be so heartless. How would you feel if Itachi died like that"

" **He wouldn't" I hiss at Mitsuki.**

"You'll only hurt him the way you are now" He continues.

" **Shut up!" I could feel some sort of guilt a tell tale sign. Kyuubi was breaking through and I let him win without a fight it was getting boring anyways.**

"Face it you're the only danger around Itachi and you know it. Your irrational Kyuubi and immature you just killed a innocent human that had nothing to do with this! How do you know you won't snap and kill my niece or nephew if they won't stop crying one night huh?" I blink confused by the anger on Mitsuki's face as he held Naruto to his chest, Sasuke looked so defensive in my quiet brother's arms. Oh no I did something again...maybe Mom was right to think I needed to go. All I do is mess things up... fuck!

"I'll leave then.." I look to Naruto.

"I love Itachi know that...and the kids don't...don't tell them about me please. Sai is a good guy Naru he needs you, find him and stop being an idiot. I expect you all to take care of him until I figure things out" I turn leaving them shocked on their feet. I head into Itachi's room to say goodbye. Telling the nurse to give us a moment, I finally meet his eyes that immediately brighten when they meet mine, it's ripping my heart to shreds.

"Hey Tachi." I say smiling weakly.

"Whats wrong" He groans out sounding pained.

"They died Itachi "

"Who died? what's going on Kyuubi you're freaking me out" He says worried but weirdly not moving to touch me.

"Your Dad he pushed you out of the way and got hit." Itachi frowns at me.

"That's not funny"

"Itachi…" His wall crumbles and I move over to hold him as he broke down. I let my own tears fall as well even though they technically did not die. The fact remains that they can never come back as our fathers they would never remember us. There is no reuniting..they were gone.

"Itachi I'm going to get help." He pulls hair into his lungs remaining silent so I continue.

"I can't control my urges to hurt people Itachi I don't want to put you or the kids in danger."

"So you're leaving me.." It was a statement more than a question.

"You know I love you more than anything I don't want to hurt you because I can't control my temper."

"You won't hurt me you can't.." He says confidently.

"Itachi..I just killed a innocent teenage girl that got caught up in things...I killed her Itachi. I don't trust myself not to lose control. I..I need to get help But I wanted to tell you myself. I don't want my kids to know me as an angry person or fear me. I love you so much Itachi please understand." I sob into his neck being careful of the mark.

"I understand, but what about the curse?"

"It is invalid no child died so you can't die if I'm not there."

"You won't be there... how long do you plan on leaving me for?"

"However long it takes for me to control it, promise me you'll stay strong."

"I was never weak to begin with I'll be fine." He reassures me, I release a sigh.

"I have to go now."

"You're leaving today why?"

"The sooner I leave the sooner I comeback." I say kissing his lips passionately pulling away to head to the door I turn back to love at him.

"I love you." I say standing at the door for a moment hesitating to leave. I turn and drag my feet out the building 'I hope this is not a mistake.'


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 Reuniting**

~~4 years later~~

 **Itachi POV**

"Daddy! Daddy! Akito put gum in my hair!" Kimiko whines stamping her tiny little feet.

"Akito!" I call picking her up setting her on my hip. I spot his red hair behind the couch and I heard sniffling.

"Akito baby come here" I say softly walking over to him, he was a split image of his Father.

"Why are you crying baby?" I say setting his sister beside him and pull them to my chest. She put her tiny hand on his head and started crying herself oh boy.

"Down't cwy it ok *hiccup*"Kimiko crys

"I'm sowwrry pwez Down't be mad wif me Daddy I *cry* sowwry Kimiko." I rub their backs as they cried examining the damage done to Kimiko's hair 'I only hope she doesn't cry again I hate it when they cry.

"Shh it's ok Daddy's not mad at you just don't do it again ok don't make your sister cry." Akito nods rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands.

"Let's go see if uncle Sai can get it out ok?" They nod again as I carry them both outside not bothering to change out of my pyjamas. It was my day off I don't plan on going anywhere special anyway not like I have anyone I need to dress up for. I strap them in the car seat tickling them as I secure them in their laughter instantly brightening my mood. I put a bag behind Kimiko's head to avoid gum getting on her car seat.

"Are ya ready!" I say in my cartoon voice.

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" They lived for Spongebob it was cute actually. We start singing as I pull out of the driveway luckily by the time we finish singing it for the third time we arrived. Naruto, Sasuke and Sai were in a steady relationship, somehow they made it work. Sai was pregnant which told me immediately that it was Sasuke's, they would not let him leave their sight. I made Sai the god father and everyone was fine with it well almost everyone anyway.

"Children I'm here!" I call out to warn them that the kids were with me so no fun time.

Naruto is the first one I see he dramatically goes to his knees starting their normal greeting.

"Where's my kisses?" He says pouting at the twins I release their hands and they run to him.

"Uncle Na!" They shout as he lift them up and spins them in a circle. They've been calling him that since they were babies their first word was Na Na they just couldn't say his name so now he's uncle Na forever. Sasuke walks out of the kitchen with Sai in a apron that said best dad and a arrow pointing to his face. I raise my brow at him

"Have you not seen my awesomeness little brother?" He hnns and laughs at me. 'How rude'

"Did you guys miss me already? I know I have awesome storytelling skills AND cooking at this rate you have to live with me now how's that sound?" Sasuke Says trying to bribe my children. 'Hn my little ones love me too much to.'

"Yay!" My children shout crushing my soul. I Fall to the floor causing them to rush over to me.

"Daddy wat's wong" They say at the same time nearly poking my eye out with their hands. Naruto looks at me amused with his lovers on his arm.

"The betrayal! It hurts so much!" I grip my chest and played dead. They start shaking me.

"Daddy Daddy we're sowry we stay with you forever pwomise." 'Ha victory is mine!' I take a deep breath

"Really? Even if Sasuke makes you cookies?" They frown and look at each other as if questioning my worth so I hold my breath and they panic.

"Yes even if we get cookies!" I get up and hug them screaming victory is mine, everyone burst out laughing.

"Kimiko is that gum in your hair?" Sai asks frowning.

"Oh yea she needs a haircut." Akito shifts on his feet looking extremely guilty as I tell Sai. I kiss his cheek and he looks up timidly.

'"Aki will you come wif me?" Kimiko asks him grabbing his hand she was not going to take no for an answer she always get what she wants just like her brother we spoil her rotten. He nods and they follow Sai leaving me with my brother and Naruto.

"I'll never get used to seeing you like that." Naruto says grinning at me.

"Oh you'll get it when the baby comes. They change you."

"So I heard you finally took time off…" Sasuke starts I knew where this was going.

"Sasuke I'm completely fine."

"No your not Itachi you can't lie to me you miss him." I sigh

"It doesn't matter if I do he's clearly never coming back" Naruto frown at me as well letting me know he was upset by my answer.

"He promised he'd come back and he will he loves you everyone knows it plus he's kinda your husband the least you could do is have faith." I stare at him blankly.

"Faith? Really the least he could have done over the last 4 years was f-ing call or write me to let me know if he's alive. The least he could do was ask any of you if I made it ok he is not in jail I already checked...don't talk to me about faith right now." I gave up cursing because I didn't want my babies to get his filthy mouth.

"Itachi You still love him you can't give up on him I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason to" Sasuke says,I laugh humorlessly

"No I don't I'm perfectly fine without him." They both look at me and sigh.

"We all know you can't get over him Itachi, it is not possible and you know it."

"That's what you think." I say looking smug.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you cheating on…"Naruto asks irritated Sasuke looked at me for the answer.

"I have a date tonight." I boast knowing the only thing I was doing was dropping the kids off at my mother's and going to dinner and a movie by my damn self might enter a few dreams after.

"A what?!" Naruto hisses outraged that I was supposedly 'cheating' on his missing brother.

"Date" I say picking my nail. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"With who?" He asks.

"You won't know him." Sasuke grins at me but I don't react.

"Because he doesn't exist." He says, I roll my eyes.

"His name is Pain, do you want his background information too?" Sasuke looks at me like I grew another head.

"Pain as in your 'best friend' that you used to sleep with?" He asks making Naruto look at him then he turns to me anger clear in his face.

"You can't do this Itachi he will kill you and him you know it. Kyuubi will kill him!" I shiver in pleasure at the mention of his name I always remember things when they mention his name. Damn him. Some part of me, a huge part, wants him to hear about this 'date' and come find me but one can only dream. Kimiki comes out with Akito holding her head high her hair was in a cute little bob.

"Who's this pretty little girl? You look adorable little miss." Kimiki blushes at my complement.

"I was always pretty Daddy but thank you for stating the obeeious." 'This is definitely my child' i wipe an imaginary tear away ignoring the look Naruto was giving me.

"Alright guys it's time to head over to Grandma's say thanks to Sai"

"Thank you! Bye Uncle Na! Bye Uncle Sasuke!" They say running to hug them before we left.

"Itachi.." Naruto stopped when I gave him the 'Drop it' look.

"Let's go!" I say charging forward. They march after me like soldiers.

"Yes sir!" After a good hour I reach my mom's place. After Dad died she remarried this man she was secretly dating but I don't talk to him. I refuse to call him my Father and she knows that and she's completely fine with it. He makes her happy and that's all I can ask of him, I walk in with the kids

"Mom! We're here!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" she shouts back. We walk in to see my mom with flour all over her the kids laugh.

"Grandma what is on your face" Kimiko says giggling.

"Grandma was just trying to make some cookies for her cute grand babies want to help me out?" she says dusting off her hands, she knows their hearts already.

"Yes we will help you Grandma!" They say completely ignoring my existence, I pout as my children abandon me once again.

"You aren't going to kiss daddy goodbye?" I whine. They run over to me and I stoop down so they could kiss my cheek then they continued to ignore me.

"I love you I'll pick you up tomorrow ok?"

"I luv you Daddy!"

"Bye Mom I love you" I say kissing her cheek.

"Love you too! have fun"

~~Fun Time Warning~~~

I drive back and head to the shower, I stay in there for a while clearing my thoughts. It is so quiet without them here It just makes me focus on the fact that I am all alone.

I turn off the shower step out without a towel and lay on the bed for a well deserved nap. I entered someone's dream space most likely my hot neighbor who had a thing for mirrors in bed and whips. He was a foreign guy with brown eyes and dark brown hair with a accent I could not pinpoint in his dreams, I couldn't risk talking to him in person to find out. Ever since the press knew I had kids and married Kyuubi they have been on my life. Said I had an affair not one day after my marriage, Kyuubi found out and left for 'space' and the mother, then kissed ass when they heard my Father and Kyuubi's died. Orochimaru went after them soon after he made sure his kids would be fine with it. I taught myself how to survive without physical sex by reading father's notes. I imagine myself in a suit and approach the coffee shop he was in grabbing a seat at his table. He looks up from his book

"Why are you here?"

"Because you want me" I say suggestively, getting to the point.

"Good point." He smirks as he imagines us in a hotel with a mirror ceiling. I start striping sensing what he wanted to be done to him. I pick him up and throw him on the bed I walk around him like a predator. I jump on him ripping his clothes off him as he wished I could feel his energy filling me already, he was a horny guy plus he recovered quickly as well easily marking him as my favorite. I go under him on my back so his back was on my chest I pull his legs up and tell him to watch as I pleasured him. Being an incubus definitely had some positives I could find out people's deep secrets and they would have no idea I knew why they blush when we meet eyes.

I pull out of him and make my way out of the room to my own dream space without a goodbye. I was cold to him even though it was just his dream I refuse to cuddle and show anyone affection after I enter their dream. We will never be lovers, I want them to think I'm that bastard they want to dominate them. Strangely they never dream of dominating me and I miss it, the feeling of letting go and losing myself to pleasure.

I wake up naked, gasping and covered with sweat. I groan when I notice I was hard which meant I just sent up the water bill again. It was just 3 o'clock in the afternoon so I had time before the my reservation at 6.

'Might as well get some release it's been a while' I reach for The lube in my nightstand and my box of toys under the bed. I lube up the toy and ease it inside me and switch it on so it would move inside me. My toes curled as I got used to the feeling I shivered as I remembered the last time I had sex with the father of my children I refuse to call his name in my head, he's dead to me. I remember seducing him with the toy in me until he lost it and fucked me silly.

"Kyuu..bi...fffuc…" I moved it around fully enjoying myself tossing my head and biting my lips. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I hear someone Banging on my front door like a madman. I moved with the quickness to throw the toy in the box with the lube, I jump up and grab a robe on my way to answer the door.

*Bang* Bang* " I'm coming Don't break the damn…." I yank it open and frown.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto looked at me getting paler by the minute He glanced behind him nervously.

"Well? what the fuck do you want I was busy"

"I can see that." A faintly familiar voice says from beside him. I look and see Kyuubi leaning on the door frame looking at me my mouth dropped to the floor.

"I hear you have a date tonight is the little fucker in there with you? huh?" He asks me calmly which scared me more, but I shoved it down and glared at Naruto.

"Why are you here?" I ask Naruto ignoring him.

"I told him to drive me it's alright Naru you can go back home now." Naruto nodded and looked at me nervously, as he should, then drove of. I moved to close the door and his foot stopped the door from closing it. I glare at him.

"Excuse me sir could you move your foot?" He ignores me looking into my very soul with his lovely blue green eyes. I hold my breath

"You're really cheating on me?" He asks in an unsure voice. The nerve of him questioning me like that who the hell does he think he is? He pushes his way inside and looks around with narrowed eyes.

"Don't ask me anything get out."

"Where are the kids? Did you bring him around my kids? Have you gone mad? Why do you look like that?" I see faint anger in his eyes as he accuses me.

"No they are with my mom but what I do is none of your business." I say trying to calm my heart so I don't have a panic attack in front of him. He got really big, I had to physically stop myself from running my hands over his body.

"Itachi…"

"You never wrote to me or called. You have no right to ask me about my sex life"

"I finished my court sentence but I continued therapy and learned to to control my anger, I told you it would take some time Itachi. I love you with all my being please don't tell me you.."

"I never cheated on you and I wouldn't be able to." As soon as he told me he loved me my heart did some things I haven't felt in a while. I was not letting him off the hook but that doesn't mean I won't get my fill. I kiss him with a sudden urgency, he makes a sound of surprise then pulls me to him by my slightly still sensitive ass. I moan into the kiss and pull away to stare in his lust filled eyes and pull him towards my room, my heart beating erratically the whole way there.

I push him down on the bed and climb on top of him and he kicks his shoes off. I loosen his belt throwing it out of the way then throwing his pants away to get to my prize. I move up to kiss him loosening my robe to show him my body but I left it on my shoulders and pulled away to grind on him erotically rubbing us together.

"Itachi fuck!" I move to capture his lips again licking and sucking on them for my own pleasure. I move up a little to position his length and my entrance, he catches me by surprise biting into my neck as I sink down on him.

"Kyuubi ! " I gasp as I cum unexpectedly. He grips me stroking me to completion sucking on my neck.

"*pant* I love you Itachi. I'll say it for the rest of my life with you I won't leave you ever again I promise." 'I'll believe that When I see it' I stay quiet and raise up to sit on him at the angle I wanted. I stare at him as I lift and fall back down on him, I arch my back and throw my head back in pleasure when he starts to thrust up into me while playing with the tip exactly how I love it.

"Damn T...Tachi I'm close fuck!" I speed up tightening around him because I longed for the feeling of him spilling inside me. He starts stroking me at the same speed I rode him as I held myself up with difficulty. My body was shaking in pure pleasure and I cry out as I cum all over his toned chest, he cums inside me and I milk him out as I come down from my delicious high.

He looked completely out of it as I rolled over beside him. He lays on my chest and snuggles close to me.

"I love you" He says again looking up at me.

"I love you too." I finally say unwilling to hurt him. He smiles at me warming my heart 'You are my weakness'

~~In the Morning~~

I missed my reservation and just stayed with Kyuubi all day catching up on things. I am going for the kids with him and he is nervous but that's a given. I am not comforting him, it's cute. I walk up to my Mom's front door and walk in

"My babies come to daddy!" I call out they come running to me giggling with my mom behind them, she stopped right in her tracks when she saw Kyuubi beside me and glared at him.

"Daddy! " They shout in my ear hugging me tightly kissing my cheek. They pull away smiling then look at Kyuubi

"Who are you mister?"

"This is your other Daddy" I explain to them Kyuubi shifts nervously when they look at him.

Akito goes over to him and pulls his pants foot.

"You're my Daddy?" Kyuubi goes down to his level and wipes his tears Kimiko goes over to him crying when she saw that he was not a big meany. He hugs them to his chest and rubs their backs crying himself. My Mom comes beside me

"Are you alright?" She asks softly I nod and she hugs me.

'"Thanks mom, I mean it."

~~ Time Skip - A year later~~

We decided to have more children and Kyuubi volunteered to carry this time but it wasn't working. I found out I was shooting blanks the whole time, I did not take that well and we had to go to couples therapy. Sai had his baby girl and after a while of babysitting I got baby fever. I'm glad to report I'm pregnant with another baby girl and life has never been better. I've never been so glad for the lies that led us to this moment, this 'curse' was a blessing.


End file.
